Life In The Bones
by Mazza Faye16
Summary: Being the daughter of a forensic anthropologist and a Special Agent of the F.B.I isn't easy, but neither is having a brother who's F.B.I and threats looming all the time, threats that sometimes want her dead. Follow Christine Booth as she goes through her teenage years, finding love with someone close to her and dealing with an overprotective father. I don't own Bones, just love it
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Bones story, so bare with me. I won't be publishing every day, but I'll do it as much as I can. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I woke up to my alarm I was excited to be starting school again, even if I had only had a week off for spring break. Not because I liked school and the work – which I did of course because I am Temperance Brennan's daughter – but because I could spend a lot of time with my friends, including Mike A.K.A Michael Hodgins. Michael was my best friend, but he was also someone who pissed me off a lot, especially when he changed the password on my computer and I had to decode it. He was pure evil when he wanted to be.

I slipped out of my very expensive bed and looked around my room. All my stuff was expensive because only the best was good enough for me according to my mother. See I tried not to tell anyone who my mom was because she is a famous author and everyone treated me different when they knew. She thought it was a good thing, but I didn't. It was bad enough that the History teacher knew I was a descendent of John Wilkes Booth.

I made my way out of my room and went into the bathroom quickly, then once I was done I went straight back to my room to get ready to face the last stretch of sophomore year. I went in and went to my wardrobe. I stripped and pulled on socks, blue denim jeans and a purple ruffle top. I went over to my vanity and brushed my hair out, then I put it half up and half down. Dressed and ready I made my way downstairs, after I grabbed my purse and phone.

"Special Agent Booth speaking" I heard dad say and I knew my parents were probably being called out to another case. They were always so busy, but I knew their jobs were important. As important as my schooling was according to them. They both wanted me to make something out of myself, though dad said he did not want me to join the FBI like Parker had. He still wasn't happy about that and neither was Parkers mother Rebecca.

"Where? Okay, we'll be there soon" Dad finished just as I walked into the room.

"Morning mom, morning dad" I said as entered the kitchen. Dad was dressed in his suit and mom was sitting at the table, reading the paper. "You guys got a new case?" I asked as I went to the fridge and grabbed out the orange juice.

"Yes, so are you okay with getting to school on your own?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Of course I am dad. So what's going on?" I asked and he gave me his normal look. He didn't like me being involved in their professional life.

"Christine, I've already told you I'd rather you didn't get involved in our professions" Dad said and I rolled my eyes as I started to pour a glass of juice.

"Dad, stop being so overprotective! I'm probably going to see the body tonight anyway and it's not like I'm not used to it by now" I said. My father was way too overprotective. I was sixteen and I hadn't even been kissed by a guy yet, mainly because of my lovely father. Apparently he didn't want me dating until I was 22. That wasn't going to happen of course, but I preferred not to tell him that.

"She has a point Booth" Mom said and dad frowned at her, but he knew it was a losing battle. He wasn't going to win this one and he knew it.

"A body has been found at 787 N Oakland St Arlington. Cam wants us there right away" Dad said and I just stared at him.

"Then what are you still doing here. Go solve crime" I said with a smile and he kissed my cheek.

"We'll see you at the Jeffersonian this afternoon, just be careful on your way to school, please" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"When am I not careful" I said and I went and hugged mom.

"Enjoy school today" She said and I nodded, before I watched them both leave the house.

I sighed and grabbed an apple, then I made my way over to my bag. I had placed my laptop into it the night before, so now I could just leave. I didn't usually take my laptop to school, but since I was probably going to have homework tonight I wanted to get it done. I pulled on my backpack on and once I had my keys I made my way out the front door.

I made my way to the garage and once I had my bike out I shut it. Seriously, I couldn't wait to get my license. I mean I like riding, but still it was seriously annoying. I had gotten my learners a few days ago, but I had to wait a year before I could get my license. Michael already had his Provisional license, but since he was just over eight months older than me, that wasn't surprising.

I climbed on my bike, pulled on my helmet and started on my way to H.D. Woodson High School.

**Booth's Pov**

As we arrived at the crime scene Bones was still staring at me, which was starting to get on my nerves and worry me a bit. She only looked at me like this when she had something one her mind. I climbed out of my awesome SUV and Bones followed, putting on her gloves as she continued to stare at me.

"What's on your mind Bones?" I asked as we entered the house.

"You're being to overprotective of Christine, Booth" Bones stated and I stared at her.

"I'm her father, it's my job to be protective" I said, since it was. I loved Christine more than anything and she was my little girl. I never wanted to see her get hurt. That's why I hated it that she was always around us when we were working. I mean its bad enough Parker decided to follow my footsteps.

"So does that make me a bad mother for not being as protective" Bones asked and I looked at her in shook.

"What! Of course not! It's just that fathers are meant to be overprotective." I said just as we entered the crime scene. A decomposed body was lying on the bedroom carpet, surrounded by Angela, Cam and Hodgins, who all still worked at the Jeffersonian. I was extremely thankful Christine wasn't here.

"Talking about Christine huh" Hodgins said as he picked a bug off the corpse.

"Booth is still being too overprotective" Bones said before I could stop her. Still, after all these years, she felt the need to voice everything.

"Still?" Cam asked and I frowned at all of them.

"I am her father, I'm supposed to be protective" I said and Angela shook her head at me.

"You're the one who said you wanted her to have a good life Booth. Christine can't exactly do that if you don't let her. I mean we let Michael Vincent do what he wants, as long as it isn't illegal" Angela said and I had to bite my lip at the mention of the eldest Hodgins. Michael was an okay kid, but I didn't like the way he looked at my daughter sometimes. They got in to arguments and fights quite a bit, but they were all harmless. Still, I had a gut feeling that he liked her more than just a friend.

"But you're protective of Katherine" I protest, referring to the youngest Hodgins. She was only eleven and was still in Elementary school. If she ever came to the lab Angela made her sit down in her area and do art or schoolwork.

"Katherine is eleven years old. Of course we're protective of her, but when she's older we won't stop her from being a teen. I mean we've all done wild things and our kids are bound to do them too" Hodgins said and I seriously didn't want to think of Christine doing anything I had done.

"Okay, how about you just give me the description of our victim" I said and I grabbed out my pad and pen.

"The pelvic bone indicates a female who has never given birth. She was approximately in her late teens, early twenties. Her skull indicates Caucasian. She also has blunt force trauma to the back of her skull, along with injuries covering her entire body" Bones said and I wrote it all down.

"Time of death?" I asked and Hodgins picked up a bug with his tweezers.

"From the rate of insect activity, I'd say she died about 48 hours ago" Hodgins said and I wrote it down to.

"According to the owner he came home early this morning from a weekend conference and found her here." I said since I had been told over the phone.

"Well we'll have to get the body back to the lab to confirm cause of death" Cam said and I nodded.

"Okay, let's get this body back to the lab" I called out and the F.B.I guys nodded.

**Christine's Pov**

As I rode toward the bike rake I spotted my best friend Stacey standing there. When she spotted me she smiled and waved.

"Hey Christy" She called, using her nickname for me.

"Hey Stace" I called back as I rode over to the bike rake. I skidded to a stop and climbed off, then I pushed it in. I then grabbed my chair and wrapped it over the frame, through the wheel and around the rack. Bikes were a lot better now and I was glad.

"Hey, you were seriously flying right then. Does your dad know you ride like that?" Stacey asked as she came over to me and I stood up to give her a 'Are you serious look'.

"Yeah, then I asked him for a beer and he gave it to me" I said sarcastically and she started laughing. Everyone found it funny that I could be sarcastic, since my mom didn't really understand sarcasm.

"Yeah, I see your point. Michael's here by the way. I think he went to the basketball caught with Darius and Ford" She said and I shook my head.

"Michael and Darius have a serious bro-mance going on" I said. It was true. Darius and Michael had known each other since they were six and were best friends, though Michael said I was still number one in his books.

"Uh-huh. You know some people might think you're jealous" She said and I turned to stare at her.

"What are you on about?" I asked, since I was actually clueless.

"You and Michael! You have some serious chemistry going on" She said and I just stared at her like she was a crazy person, which was possible. "Oh come on, are you seriously saying you've never thought you and Michael can be more than friends?"

"Why does everyone think Michael and I like each other?" I demanded and she smiled.

"Because you two are always together and would make a really cute couple" Stacey said.

"Who makes a cute couple?" I heard Michael ask and I looked to see we were at the basketball court. Finn, Darius and Michael were staring at us. I had to admit Michael was pretty hot, I mean anyone with eyes could admit that. I mean with brown eyes and hair, he was really good looking, even when he was wearing jeans, a grey singlet and a white button shirt that was hanging open like he did now.

"Chris…. Ow" Stacey cried as I elbowed her. I did not need her telling Michael anything.

"None of your business Michael" I said as Stacey left to go over to Ford, while Michael threw Darius the ball and came over to me, a boyish, cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Chrisy, don't be that way" He said and I glared at him. I hated it when he called me that. I could deal with Chris, even if it was a boy name, but I hated that name.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped and he smiled again.

"Fine CAB" He said and I groaned in annoyance. He just couldn't cut it out. I was kinda annoyed my parents hadn't thought of what my initials spelt. I mean I loved my name, but Michael knew Christine Angela Booth spelt C.A.B.

"You're so annoying, _Mikey_" I said and he shook his head before he actually picked me up, causing me to start laughing. He was a goofball and he annoyed the hell out of me at times, but we were still best friends and I loved him.

"Put me down you pain in the ass" I said, though I was laughing my head off.

"Why, when it's so much fun doing this" He said and I just shook my head before I made us both tumble to the ground, which caused us both to start laughing again. We were only willing to do this where we knew my dad wouldn't see, since he was so over protective and would read into it. Michael got up and pulled me up with him, a smile on his face.

"Michael, hurry up and kiss her before I lose the bet" Darius called and Michael and I stared at each other, then we looked at Darius.

"What bet?" Michael and I said in unison and Stacey smiled. Great, now I was in for it.

"Ford, Stacey, Anna and I made a bet at the start of the year. Anna thought you'd kiss before winter break. Stacey thought you'd kiss by spring break. I thought you'd kiss a week after spring break and Ford say's you'll kiss by the end of the year" Darius explained and I glared at the three of them, while I planned on having a word with Anna.

"You guys are twisted" Michael said as we started over to them.

"Say whatever you want, now let's get to class or we are going to be late" Darius said and we started off together. I had no idea why everyone thought Michael and I would be great together, but it was sort of annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christine's Pov**

As I walked out of History class I was extremely pissed off and annoyed. Apparently the History teacher really hates me because we were now doing an assignment on John Wilkes Booth, the man who assassinated President Lincoln. I knew my father was going to be seriously pissed when he found out.

"God Mr. Donavan hates you. I can't believe he's making everyone do an assignment on your family history" Ford said. He was still in trouble with me and he knew it.

"He's only doing it because Christine keeps correcting him in class." Stacey said and I knew it was the truth.

"He hates that I'm smarter than him" I stated and they nodded in agreement.

"You're the daughter of one of the smartest people around; of course you're going to be smarter than that idiot. You should ask for a different assignment" Stacey said and I shook my head.

"If I did that my mom would have a fit. My dad might not be pleased with the fact that I have to do this, but she wouldn't want her daughter backing down" I said and they both shook their heads.

"You have a hard life, definitely since a lot of people think you're weird because you see dead bodies" Ford said and I just shrugged.

"Don't really care. I have you guys, that's enough for me" I said and Stacey's face became mischievous.

"You also have Michael" She added and I gave her a disproving look, then I gave the same look at Ford as he started laughing.

"You all need to just stop. Michael and I are best friends and that is it." I said in frustration and Stacey held up her hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say Christine, but we can all tell there's more between the two of you. It's like there's a deep connection between the two of you" She said and I groaned.

"Do _not _start using psychology. I have to put up with it any time I see Sweets, I do not need to hear it from you" I said. Any time Sweets was around he tried to use psychology on me and I understood why my dad and mom used to get so annoyed. I mean I knew why he did it, since I was like family to him, but I kind of wish he'd stick to using it on his little twin's, Karen and Jamie. Their mother being Daisy Wick, a woman who had been an intern at the Jeffersonian, until Arastoo became the full time assistant of my mother. He was now married to Dr Saroyan and they actually had a little boy called Nolan.

"Be careful Stacey, she might use her martial arts skills on you" Ford said and it instantly reminded me that my parents still didn't know. See my dad didn't want me to be involved in any violence, but since I knew my life could possibly be in danger at some point I had been learning martial arts in secret. I knew the moment my dad found out though that I was definitely grounded.

"Would you be quite? I don't want anyone other than us knowing I actually do martial arts. If anyone else finds out they might tell my dad and then he's not going to be happy. One rule my dad made is that he doesn't want me fighting" I said and they both rolled their eyes.

"Coming from a guy who shoots people and kills them" Ford said and I shook my head.

"My dad doesn't like killing people, but he does to save other people's lives. I'm proud of him for saving people, that's all that really matters" I said as we made our way out of the school, out to the outside area. I spotted Michael, Darius and Anna sitting on the grass and we headed toward them. Michael was sitting on a bench.

"Hey Mike" I said and I shoved his off the seat with my hand, causing him to hit the ground and the others to laugh.

"You're such a bully" He said in a childish voice and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey guys, how was history?" Darius asked as we sat down, me on the grass and Stacey and Ford on the bench. I took off my bag and leant my back against the tree. The moment I had my legs crossed Michael laid his head on my lap. We had been doing this since we were kids, though usually I rested my head on his lap. I knew the others would read into it, but I didn't really care.

"We have to do a report on John Wilkes Booth" I said and Michael winced and looked up at me.

"Booth isn't going to be happy. Are you going to tell him?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Only if he asks, so maybe he won't have to know. Mr. Donovan only did it because he keeps messing up in class and I keep correcting him." I explained and Michael chuckled.

"Yeah, he doesn't like it when I do that either, the grumpy old basted" Michael said and I laughed as I started to move my hand through his short brown hair. It was just a habit for me to do that now.

"That's because you two are so smart. But seriously how can you guys stand being around dead bodies all the time. I mean what's the worst murderers you guess's know of" Darius asked as I grabbed out my salad from my bag. I stopped when he said that and looked at him.

"Not the best conversation to have at lunch dude" Michael said and Darius shrugged.

"Well I want to know, so if the others don't they can cover their ears" Darius said and the others shrugged like it was no big deal. Well they weren't going to be thinking that in a moment.

"Okay, well there's a few criminals that were around before we were born and a bit after. There was Howard Epps, he targeted blonde women in their late teens and early 20s and killed them by bludgeoning them with a tire iron. Afterward, he tied the bodies' hands and feet together and buried them face down." I explained and the girls faces paled. See, this is why I hadn't wanted to tell them. "Would you like me to continue, because the rest are way worse?" I asked and all of them nodded.

"Next is Heather Taffet A.K.A the Gravedigger. She buried people alive, including my parents and Michaels dad. She wasn't caught for years. My parents caught Gormogon before her" I explained and Ford's face became one of realization.

"Wasn't he that cannibal?" Ford asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that pretty much explains what he did to his victims." I said and the girls shivered, while Ford put away his meat sandwich. I was really glad I was eating salad now. "Next is Jacob Broadsky. He was a sniper like my dad. He killed Heather Taffet and other criminals, working outside the law. He even tried to kill my dad, but in the end he killed an intern – or squintern as my dad called them – that was working that day. He was English and his name was Vincent-Nigel Murray, that's why Michael has the middle name Vincent" I explained.

"Your dad got him right?" Stacey asked and I nodded.

"Oh year, he got him. Weird thing is that the night Vincent died was the night I was conceived" I admitted and Anna looked at me in disbelief. I still found it totally weird, but I really couldn't complain.

"Seriously?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep! Now forgetting that, the next killer was Christopher Pelant. I am not telling you what he did since its way to horrible, worse than anything else. All you need to know is that he is the one who framed my mom for murder and made her go on the run with me for three months. He did worse things too, then my dad shot him and it was game over. There were more killers after him, like the Ghost Killer and the Phantom, but I won't tell you what they did" I explained and the girls shivered.

"Okay, I'm really glad my parents own a hardware store now" Stacey said and Anna, who is her twin sister nodded.

"Yeah, we're lucky the only thing we have to see is a hurt finger once in a while" Anna agreed and I just shook my head as I began to eat my lunch. I picked a piece of cheese out of my salad and dropped in into Michael's mouth, who caught it easily.

"And you guys wonder why we all think you _really _like each other" Darius said and Michael rolled his eyes.

"We've acted this way our entire lives guys, you saw us do this since we were kids" Michael said and the Anna smiled, her bright green eyes shining.

I guess I better explain what my friends look like. The twins, Anna and Stacey, both have bright green eyes and black hair. Darius has blonde hair and brown eyes and Ford, Ford has ginger hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, but you two aren't kids anymore and the way you act now is more intimate" Anna stated and I just looked at all of them.

"None of you plan on dropping this, do you?" I asked.

"Nope!" They all said in unanimity and both Michael and I groaned.

"Oh come on, if we were talking about this logically, what would your mom say about you two if she thought the same thing as us?" Stacey asked and I knew exactly what she'd say.

"She'd say that logically most close childhood friends that grow up together form an anthropological bond that can sometimes result in sexual feelings immerging between said friends, due to the fact that they can communicate with each other well due to the emotional bond children form in an act to make everlasting friends" I said, channeling my mother perfectly. "But that being said, it doesn't mean there is anything between Michael and me." I said with a little hesitation. I mean I wasn't like my mom, I could admit I had feelings for Michael that weren't those of a friend.

"I agree with Christine" Michael said, though he didn't sound so sure either, or maybe he just thought they still weren't going to believe us. Michael then turned to look at me with a weird look on his face. It's his creped out look. "I have to admit though. You sounded unerringly like Dr. Brennan than. It's kinda creepy."

"Yeah, I'd rather not tell her that. I'm not a scientist right now or an anthropologist. I am a normal teenager who likes spending time with her friends, singing, playing sport or dancing." I stated and I noticed Stacey giving me a pointed look.

"Speaking of normal, where do you two always sneak off too? Before spring break you were always missing the last two sessions after lunch." Stacey asked. Michael and I went to the hospital every Wednesday and spent time with the sick kids in the cancer ward. We sang with them or went on field trips. Our parents kept grounding us and asking us what was going on, but I didn't tell them, mainly because I thought that real charity was anonymous. That was something dad couldn't get mad at me about.

"Sorry guys, can't tell you that. Anyway, where's Layla and Kate?" I asked. Layla is an African- American descendent with black hair and brown eyes. Kate is Darius's girlfriend; she is a small rich girl who has brown hair and Olive-gold eyes. She was one of the nicest girls you can meet, which proves not all rich kids are brats.

"Layla is still camping at Patapsco Valley State Park with her family. She won't be back until next week" Stacey said.

"Kate's sick right now, but she'll be back in a few days" Darius said and I could see he wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh, little Darius is missing his girlfriend" Ford teased Darius and Darius glared at him in anger.

"That's it, you are dead Matthew's" Darius said and Ford took off, which Darius quickly following after him. Ford was doing the right thing, since Darius was a quarter back. Then again Ford and Michael were on the football team too, so he had a fighting chance of getting away. When Michael had joined the football team I swear everyone's eyes had been close to popping out of their heads.

"I better go after those two before Darius tackles him." Michael said and he got up, then he was running. I followed after him with my eyes and I had to admit I smiled.

"Okay, you cannot tell me that you don't have feelings for him" Stacey said and I rolled my eyes at them.

"If I said maybe, would you guys leave me alone?" I asked and they both smiled.

"Nope" Stacey said.

"Ditto twin" Anna said and I moaned and just laid down on the grass. Seriously, I was glad I had awesome friends, but this was ridiculous. Ever since we had started high school they hadn't dropped this.

"You two are seriously annoying" I stated as a fact and a second later Stacey jumped so she was had her arms on my chest, which hurt a bit.

"We're your best friends, in our patriotic duty to torment you, definitely when it comes to guys" She said and I shook my head. I had to admit I love having friends, but sometimes when they really annoy me I kinda wish I was a loner like my mother had been in high school.

"Following that logic, I can pick on you about your feelings for Ford" I said and suddenly she was glaring at me in annoyance.

"She's got you there sis" Anna said and Stacey picked up a twig off the ground, throwing it at Anna, which made her fall backwards. She hit the ground and both Stacey and I started laughing. God it was good to have friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Booth's Pov**

As I walked into Angela's office with Bones I saw her standing in front of the new and improved Angelatron, the control screen in her hands.

"Angela, you said you got an I.D on the victim" I stated as I went over to her and she nodded, hitting the screen in her hands. A picture of a blonde woman came up on the screen.

"Her name is Maria Hudson, age twenty three. Her boyfriend, Kellan James reported her missing four days ago" Angela explained and I nodded.

"Okay, then I better find the victims parents and tell them their daughter has been murdered" I said, but Bones stopped me from leaving.

"Actually Booth, Angela wants to talk to you about Christine" Bones said and I stared at Angela, who had her hands on her hips.

"You know I get it already. I'm too overprotective of her and I need to cut it out" I said. Whenever they weren't talking to me about the case, they were talking to me about how I was too overprotective of my daughter.

"Booth, I want to show you something" Angela said and she tapped her pad again. Instantly a recoding came on of Christine and I running around the back yard together. She was only seven and she had a football in her arms.

**"Catch daddy"** She cried and she threw it at me. I caught it easily and smiled at her.

**"Good throw sweetheart, who taught you that?"** I said and she smiled.

**"You did daddy"** She replied and I smiled at the screen. She was such a sweet and innocent kid back then. Angela stopped it there and turned to look at me.

"Booth, Christine isn't this little girl anymore." Angela said and I turned to look at her. Her face was kind, but she also had that look that meant I needed to shut up and listen to her. She hadn't changed a bit. "Look, I know she means the world to you, but she's a teenager now. She's going to sneak out, go to parties and get drunk. She is going to continue to skip school when she wants to and she is _going _to end up getting a boyfriend" Angela said.

"Don't you think I know all that?" I said and she smiled.

"I know you do, but Booth the problem about being a parent is that we're afraid our kids are going to do the things we did in high school. I have to admit I'm afraid of what Michael will do, but the point is they aren't us. They won't make our mistakes, they'll make their own and that's how'll they'll learn" Angela explained and I knew she was right. Still, I never wanted to think of Christine doing the things I had in high school. That thought made me want to be sick. It was then Bones took my hand and I looked down at her.

"Booth, what Angela says is correct. Christine needs to make her own mistakes so she can evolve and grow. As a mother I don't want her to make mistakes because they may hurt her, but as an anthropologist I know making mistakes is an essential part of evolution" Bones said and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. I couldn't win against these two, especially when they double teamed me.

"So what your basically saying is that I need to just let her be free" I said and Angela smiled.

"Booth, she has your strength and free heart, while she also has Brennan's logic and sense of reality. It's the same for Michael. He has my free spirit and Hodgins logic. But despite all that they are still their own people and they are still teenagers. That will not change for a few years to come" Angela explained.

"I get it Angela" I said and I did. I was being stupid. I had protected Parker, but I hadn't over done it like I had been with Christine. I realized now that I had to let her just be a teenager, while still being her father.

"Good, now you better go inform this poor girls parents that their daughter is dead" She said and I nodded, then I looked down at Bones.

"Let's go Bones" I said and she nodded.

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I drove toward the Jeffersonian, I was immensely grateful he had ended up getting a very old Ute, which he spent a lot of time fixing up with his dad. My bike was strapped up in the back of the Ute and we were singing along to one of the songs on the radio. Funnily enough both Michael and I had really good singing voices, though we hadn't told our parents because we planned on surprising them one day soon. Also we had only realized about two months ago.

When the song ended Michael turned down the radio and turned to smile at me.

"So how's the butt?" He asked and I punched him in the arm, hard. He just had to be an arse about the fact that I had been knocked down when the girls had been playing volleyball, while he had been playing basketball like a pro. I had only fallen because the girl who had fallen into me wasn't very balanced.

"Fine smartass" I said and he smirked.

"I'm incredibly smart, but it has nothing to do with my ass" He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, how pissed are you that the guys still think we should be dating?" Michael asked and I froze in my seat.

"I'm more annoyed then pissed. I'm not exactly annoyed that they think we should be dating, but I am annoyed that they went behind our backs and made a bet about how long it would take us to kiss" I explained.

"Still, it's kinda creepy. I mean they've all got bets on us, but I guess it serves them right. They've all basically lost it" Michael said and I shook my head.

"Technically no. Ford bet that we'd kiss by the end of the school year. I wonder what they actually bet though" I said and I really was trying to think.

"Who cares?! If we happened to end up kissing, we wouldn't be doing it in front of them" He said and I turned to stare at him, my expression amused. He looked sideways at me and his expression instantly became embarrassed. "I'm not saying we're going to, I just meant…"

"I know what you meant Michael, I just wanted to see you blush" I smirked and he frowned. Still, I can't admit kissing him sounded bad. _Damn it, the girls were getting to me. _I mean I actually did like Michael, but they were forcing me to think about it.

"You're a cruel friend sometimes, you know that right?!" He said and I nodded.

"Of course I know that. So, what are you planning on doing for your art assignment" I asked and Michael smiled. Our assignment was to do a piece of artwork that was about our favorite animal.

"I'm going to do a…" He started, but since I knew him so well I was able to finish for him.

"Tiger" I said and he smiled at me.

"So what are you going to do? A dolphin or your dog Gretzky" Michael asked and I shrugged.

"I think it will be Gretzky, since he is my dog" I said and he nodded as he pulled into the Jeffersonian parking area. He stopped at the gate and the unwound his window as the guard came over.

"Oh hi kids, go right in" Barry the guard said and I smiled.

"Thanks Barry" I smiled as he opened the gate and he nodded as we drove in. None of the guards asked for our entry passes anymore, though that's because they knew both of us by heart. I mean we had basically grown up around here.

We drove through the car park and parked. We both grabbed our bags and made our way toward the front door. Normally Michael would have to pick up Katherine, but she was going to a friend's house tonight so he didn't have to. We showed our I.D cards to the guards as we entered the lab and after we passed the bone room we saw Angela, Cam and Hodgins standing the Autopsy room.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Michael called as we went over to them and they smiled at us, as well as Cam. I turned to look up at the forensic platform and saw Arastoo working over the new victim.

"Hey Arastoo" I called and he looked up at me, then he smiled and waved.

"How was school today?" Angela asked and Michael and I shared a look.

"It was interesting, that's for sure" I said and she smiled.

"Ah, what exactly happened?" She asked and Michael rubbed his neck.

"It seems our friends are just as bad as dad with the bets. Apparently they think Christine and I like each other and have bet how long it will take us to kiss" He said and all their faces became shocked, while I just blushed a deep red. He was evil for telling him that.

"I see" Angela said and she was looking between Michael and I.

"Um I'm going to my mom's office to study" I said and I quickly took off. I still had plans to kick Michael's ass for telling her that tomorrow, but for now I needed to get away from Angela's gaze. Angela had a thing for seeing things other people didn't.

I reached my mom's office and sat down on her couch, then I placed my backpack down. I opened it up and placed it on the table. I opened it up and then I just waited for it to load.

**Michael's Pov**

As Christine went to her mother's office I knew she was going to kill me in a few minutes, but oh well. I headed to the forensic platform with my parents and just watched.

Truth is I hadn't been so shocked that my friends had actually made the bet. Christine didn't know that I actually did have feelings for her, but Darius and Ford did. I had threatened to kill them though if they ever told her, so they hadn't told her. They knew I knew a lot about forensics, so they weren't willing to take the chance. I wasn't really going to hurt them, but I had known Christine for forever and I didn't want them telling.

It was because I knew Christine so well that I knew she was pissed as she stormed out of her mother's office, her eyes pinned on my face.

"What's wrong with Christine?" Cam asked as she noticed her face and I chuckled, causing them all to look at me.

"I think I know" I said with a smile.

**Christine's Pov**

As I typed in my password on my computer and hit enter I was confused when it said it was wrong. I typed my password again, which was Sunset since it was my favorite time of day, but still it said it was wrong. _What the hell was going on with this thing._ That's when it clicked. That little basted!

"Oh he is dead" I said and I slammed the screen shut, then I stormed out of my mom's office and glared at Michael. I saw Cam asked something and he smiled as he said something.

"MICHAEL VINCENT STACCOT HODGINS, I AM GOING TO BLOODY MURDER YOU" I yelled at him, which caused everyone to stare at me as I started toward the back of the platform. He started to back towards the stairs, a smile still in place.

"What, something wrong with your computer?" He asked causally and I saw Hodgins smile and I was sure he said 'that's my boy'."You know _bloody well_ what's wrong with your computer" I shouted at him.

"Next time put down a password I won't figure out" He smirked, but he kept moving backwards.

"How about I make it 'I kicked Michael's ass because he won't stop changing my password'" I snapped and he smiled.

"Oh come on, it's funny" He said and I shook my head.

"No, it was _funny_ the first two times, now it's just stupid. Now get your butt here and fix my computer, because I am sick of having to hack into my own computer because of _you_" I shouted and that's when he shot off.

"You have to catch me first" He shouted.

"Wait, no…" Cam started, but I sort of ignored her. I know it's her lab, but he would not stop this shit and I was sick and tired of it. So now I was going to _beat _some realization into him.

"Get back here!" I yelled as I chased after him.

**Angela's Pov**

As Christine chased Michael around I couldn't help but smile. For years we had all watched those two grow up, yet no one seemed to notice that they were starting to fall in love with each other. I mean I knew I was the one with the eye for detail, but truthfully I hadn't even known until today. I mean I had known Michael was falling in love with Christine months ago, but it hadn't been until I saw Christine's face today that I had realized Christine shared his feelings. Only problem was that they were both too blind to see the truth. Really, it was like they were Booth and Brennan all over again.

"They really shouldn't be running around the lab" Cam stated and Hodgins smiled.

"Oh come on Dr. Saroyan, they're being careful." Hodgins said and I shook my head. I looked back to see Christine still chasing after Michael, though she wasn't close to him yet.

"She seems really frustrated. I don't think I've ever seen her get this angry about him changing her password, I mean he has done it a lot" Arastoo said and I smiled knowingly.

"She's just doing it because she was forced to realize something today" I said and they all looked at me in confusion.

"What?" Hodgins asked and I sighed. They were all so blind.

"Am I seriously the only one who has noticed?" I asked and they still seemed confused. "They are falling for each other!"

"Are you sure babe? I mean I knew Michael was falling for her, but I didn't think Christine was falling for him" Hodgins said.

"I didn't either, until I saw how red Christine's face got when Michael told us about the bet." I stated and Cam gave me a worried look.

"Do you think Booth and Brennan know?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I think Booth suspects Michael has feelings for Christine, but I don't think they know about hers. She's just like Brennan, she can hide her emotions to an extent" I said.

"Well we better not tell Booth or Dr. Brennan what we know" Arastoo said and Hodgins looked up at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if I remember correctly Booth threatened to shoot the last guy that tried to take Christine out on a date" Arastoo said and I knew he had a point.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I reached a table, both of us on separate sides.

"You know you're acting very passionate about this" He teased and I ran around the table, trying to get to him. He of course moved around to where I was.

"You want to know what the ultimate crime of passion is. It's _murder_!" I offered helpfully.

"Oh come on, it was funny" Michael said and I glared at him.

"No Michael, it was funny the first and second time. Slightly humorous the third and fifth time, but it is not even the tiniest bit funny now that you've done it TEN TIMES" I said to him and he just smirked.

"Well maybe if I didn't know you so well I wouldn't be able to figure out all your passwords" Michael said and I glared at him, which made him started running. "Your favorite flowers are orchids and white roses. Your favorite planet is Neptune because the roman god of the sea had the same name. Your favorite Greek god is Athena because she is the goddess of Wisdom and your favorite animals are Owls and Dolphins" He said. Wow, he really did know me.

"Hey, don't forget I know you just as well" I shouted as I ran after him, dodging past people as I did. "Your favorite animal is a tiger, your favorite planet is Pluto and your favorite Greek god is Hades because you are obviously part devil. You leave reapers and werewolves. All that concludes that I can hack into your computer, which is what I think I'll do" I said and I stopped running and headed for Angela's office.

"Hey, don't you dare!" Michael said and he came after me. The moment he reached me I flipped him to the ground, but unfortunately he was so quick that he pulled me with him. I hit the ground, but quickly rolled on top of him.

"You are really gullible, you know that right" I said as I smiled down at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"What's going on here?" I heard my mom ask and I looked up to see her, dad and Ms. Caroline Julian standing there. Caroline had a smile on her face, even though she was a lot older now. My dad had a not so happy look on his face, but I didn't exactly care.

"Nothing" I said innocently.

"Doesn't look like nothing Cherie" Caroline said as I got off Michael. Michael pushed himself up and came to stand beside me.

"Ms. Julian, what are you doing here?" I asked as a diversion tactic.

"That murder victim up there was a witness in a murder trail two weeks ago" Mom said and now I understood why Caroline was here.

"How was school?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"It was fine. We got an art assignment and a history assignment on…" I trailed off at the end because I knew he wasn't going to like it.

"On what? Why did you stop Christine?" Mom asked and I bit my lip and looked sideways at Michael. He looked like he was waiting for a bomb to go off. My dad was a loving man and he didn't hate many things, but he hated it when people brought up the darkest part of our families past.

"We're doing a report on John Wilkes Booth" I said and I saw dad's face become annoyed. That look right there is why I didn't want to tell him. He was extremely touchy about this subject. I had a feeling that what John Booth did is why Dad, Uncle Jared, Grandpa and dad's pops had decided to serve their country in some way.

"Does your history teacher know he's your ancestor?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's doing this because I'm smarter than him." I said, then I noticed dad was going to protest so I continued. "And yes dad I'm doing the assignment. I know you hate it when people bring that fact up, but it's a fact of life dad. A member of our family screwed up and did something extremely bad, we just have to deal with it" I said.

"That's what I like to see, a young girl with a good attitude" Caroline said and then she walked past me. It was still weird knowing that she had actually blackmailed my mother into kissing my father one Christmas because she was feeling puckish and mom wanted a trailer for Grandpa Max and Uncle Russ.

"We should have sent you to a privet school" Dad said and I shook my head.

"Dad, I didn't want to go to a privet school. I know both of you want the best for me, but I like public school and that's were all my friends are. Plus I wanted to go to school with Michael and he went to public school, so I really don't regret it." I explained. It was then I remembered Michael and I turned to face him, which made him look right at me. "Now you, go fix my computer" I demanded.

"Make me!" He said and I shrugged. I grabbed his ear and smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay then" I said and I started dragging him through the lab by his ear. We were near the front door, so it was a pretty long walk for someone whose ear was being basically ripped off.

"Ow, Christine let go. That bloody hurts" Michael complained as I kept dragging him. He wasn't willing to hit me to get me off him. He knew I'd hit him right back.

"You said 'Make me'" I stated as I dragged him into mom's office and pushed him down on the couch. "Now fix it" I said.

"You can be a very cruel best friend" He stated as he opened my laptop and I sat down on the arm of the chair, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"I know, but you love me anyway" I smiled and he looked up at me, a smile of his own in place.

"Yes, I certainly do" He said and then he went back to unlocking my computer as I watched him.

**Angela's Pov**

As I watched Michael and Christine in Brennan's office as I was on my way to Hodgins I noticed Michael snake his arm around Christine's waist as she casually played with his hair. I had an amazing eye for detail, but apparently I was too blind to notice the extent of my son's affections or the fact that Christine shared them. I mean it was obvious to me now as I watched them together, laughing and mucking around. They were both sixteen and they were _obviously in love_.

"You really weren't kidding, were you Angie?!" Hodgins stated as he came up behind me. I turned to look at him and noticed he was looking into Bren's office too. I was thankful Booth and Brennan had decided to go interview the victims boyfriend, otherwise we'd have to explain the fact that we were beyond convinced they were in love at such a young age.

"No Hodgie, I wasn't. Our little boy is all grown up and in love with Booth and Brennan's little girl. I mean look at em', isn't it obvious" I said and he shook his head.

"How do you think Booth's going to take it if they actually get together?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Booth is an overprotective dad, but I don't think he'll have a problem with Michael dating Christine if they actually wake up and realize they love each other" I said and Hodgins gave me a disbelieving look.

"You sure about that babe. When Christine was asked to the Halloween party this school year Booth threatened to shoot the guy and he took off running" He said.

"I remember. Christine had been furious at him. But Michael isn't just some boy from her school. He knows her better than anyone" I said and Hodgins nodded.

"I should make a bet on when they'll get together" Hodgins said and I shook my head as I smiled.

"What do you think Booth will do if he finds out that you're betting on when our kids will become a couple? Plus Christine and Michael Vincent won't be happy that someone else is making a bet on them" I said and Hodgins nodded.

"Good point. Now I better get these fibers I found on the victim to Cam" Hodgins said and he kissed my cheek, then he took off to the Autopsy room.

I looked at Christine and Michael again, then I started to my office so I could use the Angelatron to work out what was on the piece of paper we had found on the victim.

**Christine's Pov**

As I got home I was tired. I had ended up staying at the lab until late, but on the plus side my history assignment was already completed and I had gotten to have Chinese for dinner with Michael. I had also noticed that the victim had had hemorrhagic staining on her Phalanges, which meant her fingers had been taken off before she died, which meant she had been tortured before she had died. I took my bike off the back of Michael's truck with his help and then I put in the garage.

"Hey, since I don't have to watch Katherine tonight or take her to school tomorrow, do you want me to pick you up?" Michael asked as he led me to my door and I smiled at him.

"I would love that, thanks" I said and then I unlocked the door. "Do you want to stay and watch a movie or something? It is still pretty early" I said and he nodded.

"Why not" He said and we went inside together. I hung my jacket up on the hook, then I dumped my bag.

"You choose a movie while I make some popcorn" I said and he nodded. I went into the kitchen and went through the cupboards. I grabbed out a bag of popcorn, opened the cover and then I threw the bag into the microwave.

"Christine, how about we watch the Expendables 3" Michael said and I shook my head at him.

"We have seen that a million times since it came out all those years ago, but put it on. It's still an awesome movie" I said and Michael chuckled as he put it in the T.V. I poured us two cokes, put the bottle away and then I grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave.

"I'm surprised your dad even has action and shooting movies. I mean doesn't he see enough of this stuff every day" Michael said as I poured our popcorn into a bowl and I shrugged as I threw the bag into the bin.

"Hey, I like them and that's all that matters. Plus these movies aren't real. They could be, but they aren't" I said just as Michael came in and grabbed the drinks while I put salt on the popcorn. I took the popcorn into the lounge and placed it on the table, then I looked down at Michael who had the remote and was waiting for me to sit with him.

"What you waiting for Chris, an invitation? Come sit with me already" He said and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed to popcorn and sat down beside him, which automatically made him pull me closer to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He hit play on the movie and then he took a handful of popcorn.

We sat there eating popcorn and watching the movie for hours on end, until we ended up drifting off together.

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5 - Authors note

**Authors Note**

**I would just like to make a note that I am extremely grateful to all my follows and that I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten. I would also like to note that I am changing some of the chapters to make Christine sixteen instead of fifteen, due to the fact that spring break is usually in the middle of April and Christine is born on the second according to the show.**

**Still, I plan to continue focusing on writing this story and I really appreciate every review I get. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Christine's Pov**

As I heard a loud ringing I slowly started to wake up, only to realize that I was lying on my parents couch with Michael and it was morning, which meant we had basically slept together all night long. My head was resting on Michael's shoulder and his head was resting on mine, while his arms were securely wrapped around my waist. I slowly sat up as I unwound Michael's arms from my waist and he shifted behind me.

"I don't want to get up for school" Michael mumbled in a whiny sleep voice and I turned to look at him. His head was now against the back of the couch and he actually looked pretty cute right now. His eyes were softly closed and his mouth was in a small smile. It was going to be a real shame to wake him without taking a picture.

"Michael, get up" I said softly, shaking his shoulder carefully before I got up and ran over to the phone. I had no idea who was calling or what time it was, but I seriously hoped it wasn't so late that we had both missed school. If that happened we were both in trouble.

"Hello" I said as I answered and I looked over at Michael to see him stirring, which ultimately made him fall off the couch and hit the ground. I literally had to cover my mouth to stop the laughter coming out.

**"Christine, its Angela. Is Michael at your house, because we went home at four this morning and he wasn't there?"** Angela asked.

"Yeah, sorry. We were watching a movie together and we sort of fell to sleep on the couch." I said, which made Michael look at me from his place on the lounge room floor.

**"You and Michael slept on the couch together all night long?"** Angela asked, even though it didn't really sound like a question, and I could hear the suggestive tone in her voice. I rolled my arms and Michael smiled from the floor and mouthed 'mom'. I nodded and he shook his head as he got up.

"Um, what time is it?" I asked and Michael tried not to laugh at my pathetic diversion tactic. I had to admit it was pretty bad, but my brain wasn't working properly yet. I would need a coffee or something to keep awake today.

**"It's seven sweetie, which means Michael and you will have to leg it if you want to make it to school. But when you get in here we will be having a little talk"** Angela said and I bit my lip. Okay, Michael and I were avoiding the Jeffersonian at all cost today. I did not need Angela reading into things like our friends already were, but then again I had a feeling it was too late for that

"Okay, goodbye Angela" I said.

**"Goodbye sweetie"** She said and she hung up. I placed the phone down and turned to look at Michael.

"We are _so _not going to the Jeffersonian tonight_._" I stated and he smiled.

"Let me guess, my mother is reading into our little situation" He said and I nodded. I was starting to think that maybe I was missing something, because obviously everyone thought something was going on between Michael and I.

"Yes, so I'd rather not be interrogated by your mother tonight. Now we have to motor or we are going to be seriously late" I said. I unfortunately had no time for a shower, but I would just have to deal with that. I raced upstairs and quickly got changed into a flowing white top, black jeans and boots. I then brushed my hair up and put it in a bun. I raced back down stairs and ran into the kitchen, where a quickly grabbed an already made salad and bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Who are you, superwoman?" Michael asked as I raced over to my bag and put my lunch inside.

"Close enough, now let's get to your house so you can get changed. If you turn up to school in that I don't even want to know what our friends will think" I said as I walked toward my front door.

"Neither do I, especially since you've only been sixteen for a few weeks" Michael said and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at my hand and looked at the family ring my mother had passed onto me when I had turned sixteen. She hadn't gotten it on her sixteenth birthday because my grandmother, who's name I had inherited, had been on the run at that time, but she still knew it was a tradition in our family. My sixteenth birthday had been fantastic and I still had the necklace Michael had given me hanging around my neck. It was a silver butterfly with red gems in it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and your turning seventeen on the 19th of August, which isn't for about four months since it's only the 25th of April now." I said.

"You just hate it because I am older than you" He stated as I pulled the front door shut and I shook my head as I looked the door.

"I don't hate that you're older than me. I actually love it, because it means you can drive us to and from school" I said and Michael rolled his eyes as he went to his car.

"Well we'll have to pick Katherine up tonight, so we'll have to take her to a playground or something" Michael said and I shrugged.

"I can deal with that" I said as I climbed into the car. "We can take her to the Royal diner afterwards too" I added as he climbed in.

"I can't believe that thing still exists, as in same name and all. I mean our parents were going there even before we were born" Michael said and I nodded.

"Hey, what about the Founding Fathers, that's still around." I added helpfully.

"Yeah, and our parents still go there. So much for evolving" Michael said and I let out a laugh as we started towards Michael's.

**Booth's Pov **

As I walked into the bone room and saw Bones standing there looking at the skull of the victim, I was trying to decide whether or not I should call Christine. The overprotective part of me was telling me to call her and make sure she was okay, while the cool dad part of me was telling me that she was a teenager and that I had to trust her.

"Booth, your hovering is distracting me." Bones said and I shifted.

"Sorry Bones, I'm just thinking that maybe I should call Christine" I said.

"No need Booth, I just spoke to her" Angela said as she walked into the room, her tablet in hand.

"Why did you need to speak to Christine?" Bones asked and Angela smiled.

"I was looking for Michael. When Hodgins and I went home to change last night he wasn't there, so I called Christine" Angela said and I raised my eye brow. Michael had been at our house _all night_ with Christine. I couldn't exactly say I was happy about that. I mean I know he's a respectable boy, but they were still both _hormonal _teenagers, no matter what. The thought of that made me want to be sick. I mean thinking of my little girl ever not being my little girl made me want to shot myself.

"Michael was at our house all night?" I asked for confirmation.

"_Apparently_ they both decided to watch a movie last night and fell to sleep on the couch" Angela said and Bones looked up from the skull.

"Do you think they were really dealing with their hormonal urges?" Bones asked and I looked at her in shock. Honestly, I was going to have a hard attack if she kept referring to Christine like that. I mean she was our little girl.

"Bones, that is our daughter you're referring to" I stated and she looked at me blankly, like she didn't get the point. It was right then that Arastoo decided to enter the room, though he stopped when he saw my tense position.

"I know that, but it's a fact that teenagers have uncontrollable hormones and most of the time they rely on someone close to them to…" Bones stated but I cut her off.

"Stop Bones, just stop before you give me a hard attack" I said, because I could not hear this. I turned to Angela and hoped she had come here for a reason. "What have you found Angela?" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks to the measurements from Arastoo I was able to recreate the attack, which showed me that the victim was hit with a square based object at a 67 degree angle" Angela explained and I was thankful for it. I never needed to hear Bones talk about our daughter like that again; otherwise I was _going _to have a heart attack.

**Michael's Pov **

As I went into my bedroom I shut the door quickly behind me, leaving Christine in the lounge room. I was starting to think I wasn't going to be able to hide my real feelings from Christine much longer. I mean I knew my buds would keep their mouths shut about the trust and would pretend I had told them nothing, despite the fact that they had made that stupid bet. My mother though, that was another story. She had a really good eye and if she thought something was going on, then there was no stopping her.

She had always told me that I should just own up and admit whatever I was feeling, definitely if it came to a girl I really liked, but unfortunately Christine had inherited one of her mother's most annoying traits. Her emotions were not exactly easy to read. I mean it was easier for me than most people because we had basically shared a crib together, but I still didn't know if she felt as strongly about me as I did her. I sort of felt like a love sick fool right now. When she had said 'I know, but you love me anyway' when I had fixed her computer yesterday, I had meant what I said when I said 'Yes, I certainly do'. I knew all too well that I was still a teenager, but sometimes you couldn't help who you fell for or at what age it happened.

I went over to my wardrobe and changed into black jeans, a red singlet and a black button up shirt that sat open, then I went back out to Christine, who was just sitting there on the couch. She was extremely beautiful, with her flowing blonde brown hair and her bright blue eyes that shined like stars. She noticed my gaze and looked up at me with the shy smile of hers that I loved so much.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, her eyes shining with confusion. I gave her a cocky smirk and walked over to her.

"An alien from another planet" I said, though the only planet she could be from is Venus, since that is the name of Aphrodite's Roman form. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You sounded like your dad right then" She said as she watched me grab some lunch out of the cupboard and I laughed.

"Oh I know, but at least I don't talk about conspiracies" I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, your dad goes a bit overboard with that at times" Christine said.

"I have some wacky parents, that's for sure. Kinda makes me love them even more though" I said as I put my backpack on my back and wrapped my arm around Christine's shoulder, which she let me do. I was seriously afraid of the day I told Christine that I had feelings for her and that I had for a long time, because if she didn't share them she was going to kick my ass for not telling her sooner. I mean I was just as good at fighting as she was, though she was definitely better than me, but she scared me sometimes.

"Same here. Our parents might have extremely weird and gross jobs, but at least our lives will never be boring" Christine said as we walked out of the house together. She was right of course, but my life would never be boring if I had my awesome best friend by my side, which was of course her.

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I arrived at school, having gotten breakfast on the way, we found our friends waiting for us.

"Hey, you guys are later than usual" Darius stated as we climbed out of Michael's Ute.

"Yeah, we both slept in" Michael stated and Stacy's eyes became wondering.

"Wait, so both of you were in different houses and different beds, yet you both slept in" Stacy said and that made everyone's expressions become wondering.

"If you all must know, we fell to sleep on my couch together while watching a movie" I said and I saw a look pass between Michael, Ford and Darius. I was going to have to ask Michael about what was going on, because I was obviously missing something.

"So you two basically slept together all night" Anna said and that's exactly when the bell rang and Michael took my hand.

"Hey, look at that. Time for class, bye guys" He said and he dragged me away from them, which I was thankful for. Now I had time to ask him what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on between you, Darius and Ford" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing really, now let's get to Calculus" He said and I dropped it as we walked to class together. I saw no point in pushing the subject if he didn't want to tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christine's Pov**

As we arrived at Katherine's school I couldn't help but smile. When I had handed my assignment to Mr. Donovan only a day after he had given it out, let's just say I have never seen him turn so red since I had met him. Apparently it wasn't only because I had practically shoved his ridiculous assignment in his face. Apparently dad had told Dr. Sweets about what my teacher had done and Sweets had talked to the school board. Mr. Donovan was probably going to be fired, which meant I was going to have a talk with Sweets when I saw him next.

Another plus was that our friends were spewing because we were practically ignoring them for the moment. They had tried to talk to us, but we just pretended they hadn't existed. In the end they had promised not to say anything about how Michael and I should be together, according to them anyway. When I thought about it, I didn't think they were so wrong. I mean I didn't know about Mick, but I was pretty sure I was falling for him.

"There's Katherine" Michael said and I looked up to see Katherine running toward the car, a bright smile on her face. I had to admit she was one of the happiest kids I knew. I was kinda thankful this Ute had more than two seats. I guess that's what you get when you buy a double cab triton Mitsubishi. Katherine opened the back door and climbed in quickly.

"Hi Mickey, hi Christine" Katherine said brightly and I turned to smile at her. Katherine had her dads blue eyes and curly long hair. Michael leant back into the back and ruffled her hair, causing her to try and push his hand away. "Michael, cut it out" She complained.

"Sorry, can't do that sis, now would you like to go to the park and then the diner first, or go straight to the Jeffersonian" Michael asked and Katherine's face lit up. Typical Katherine, she loved the park more than anything in this world.

"Park and diner" She said and Michael and I smiled at each other as he pulled out of the car park.

"So Ladybug, how was school?" Michael asked, using the nickname Hodgins had given her before she was born and had just kept using it.

"It was great, but I wish I was in high school with you two" She said and I shook my head.

"Trust me Kat; you really don't want to be in high school yet. Enjoy Elementary school, they classes are way more fun" I said with a smile.

We arrived at a big park not much later and she was going before Michael and I could even get out of the car. I grabbed the basketball out of the backseat and followed Michael as we went over to the small basketball court, which was empty right now.

"Seriously, Kat really likes the park" Michael said and I looked over to see Katherine already on a swing, which was not too far from the court.

"Yeah she does, now prepare to lose" I said and I started running across the court, bouncing the ball as I did. I reached the basket and threw the ball up, getting it in the net easily. Michael caught it and smiled.

"Huh, not bad, but not as good as me" He said and he threw it up over his head, getting it in. He was a damn good basketball player, which was obvious since when it wasn't football season, Michael was playing basketball. Me, I was more of a soccer, basketball and gymnastics girl. Plus dance, but we sort of both did that, not that our parents knew that either. Really, we hadn't told them a lot of things.

"Smartass" I said and he gave me his trade mark cocky grin. I snatched the ball off him and started dribbling it, making sure to keep it away from him.

**Angela's Pov**

As I worked on my new painting since there was nothing I could help with on the case right now, I waited for the kids to show up. I wanted to see my daughter, but I also wanted to have a talk with my goddaughter. It was then that Hodgins walked into the room, his phone in hand.

"I think Michael and Christine are trying to avoid us" Hodgins said and he handed me the phone. I placed down my pallet and brush and looked at the message that was lit up on the screen.

_Have taken Katherine to the park and then we're going to go get something to eat, be at the Jeffersonian. Michael_

"I think you scared them off babe" Hodgins said and I handed him back the phone.

"It's like Booth and Brennan all over again. They both have feelings for each other, but they won't admit it" I said. I did not want a repeat of Booth and Brennan again, but then if they had got together earlier Christine probably wouldn't have been born when she had.

"Maybe they're both just scared Angie. I mean they're just teenagers. Maybe they are afraid their feelings may change later on and they don't want to risk their friendship" Hodgins said and I knew he was right, but I could tell it was real between them. They were falling in love.

"I get that Jack, but tell me you don't see how much they care about each other" I said and Hodgins smiled as he lent down and kissed me.

"I see it Angela, but I don't think they can yet. They know their feelings, but they don't know each other's. We just have to let them realize their feelings on their own, we can't interfere." He said.

"I know, now you should get back to work. Booth and Caroline want this case solved as quickly as possible" I said and he gave me one more kiss before he left.

**Christine's Pov**

As we sat in the diner together I smiled as Katherine drank her very big strawberry milkshake. She was having chips and nuggets, while both Michael and I were having Burgers, fries and cokes.

"Michael, are you and Christine dating?" Katherine asked suddenly and I looked at her in shock as I dropped the chip I was going to eat back onto my plate. Michael was giving her a similar look, but his was closer to a 'why does my eleven year old sister think I'm dating Christine'. I was wondering the same thing.

"Kat, where did that come from?" Michael asked and Katherine shrugged.

"Lana told me that her big brother Ford said something about the two of you dating" Katherine said casually and I shared a look with Michael. We were both going to kick Ford's arse tomorrow, that was for bloody sure. "So are you?"

"No Kat, Christine and I aren't dating" Michael said and Katherine gave us a confused look.

"Then why did Ford say you were?" Katherine asked.

"Because he's an idiot" I offered helpfully as I went back to eating my food. I couldn't believe that even Katherine thought we were together.

"Maybe he just thought you were because he thinks you two are cute together" Katherine suggested and Michael groaned.

"Katherine, I have mom on my case already, I don't need my little sister to join in and tag-team me" Michael said and Katherine smiled.

"Okay, now can we go to the Jeffersonian, I want to see mom and dad" Katherine said and I nodded, placing money on the table for the food along with Michael.

"Lets go" Michael said and he got up with Katherine, while I trailed behind as I wrote a TXT to Ford.

_Christine - We're having a talk tomorrow about a VERY important matter, the matter being how much trouble you're in with Michael and me._

I held my phone in my hand and followed after Michael and Katherine. I climbed into the passenger side seat and my phone went off right then.

_Ford - Why, what the hell have I done to piss you two off_

I shook my head at the message and started hitting the letters

_Christine - You'll find out tomorrow, just be warned_

"Did you just warn Ford that I'm going to kick his ass?" Michael asked and I nodded. Katherine didn't notice because she was listening to music and play a game on her touch pad.

"Yep" I smiled and he shook his head as he focused on driving. We arrived at the Jeffersonian at no time and Katherine ran to instantly find Angela, while I headed to the Bone room since I saw Dr. Sweets and dad in there with mom.

"Hey dad, hey Sweets" I greeted as I walked into the bone room and he turned to look at me.

"Why do you call me Sweets instead of Lance like you used to?" He asked and I smiled. Yay, now I could put my dad in an awkward position.

"Dad told me to do it because it annoys you" I said and Sweets turned to give dad an accusing look, while dad leaned closer to me.

"That was supposed to be our little secret" He said, covering his mouth as he did so Dr. Sweets didn't see. I just shrugged of course and gave him my most innocent look.

"You really told her to do that?" Sweets asked and he didn't look surprised.

"Not exactly" Dad said and I gave him an accusing look. He was not going to make me look like a liar. "Okay yes, I told her to do that"

"You're unbelievable sometimes" Sweets said and now I gave him the accusing look, as well as my dad, which made them both look at me in concern. I pushed dad so he was standing beside Dr. Sweets and looked in between both of them.

"Speaking of unbelievable, did you two seriously go to the school board and report my history teacher so he would get fired?" I demanded and Sweets shook his head.

"No, I simply informed your school that your teacher was abusing his power as a teacher and assigning you an assignment that was inappropriate, simply due to the fact that he was jealous of your intelligence" Sweets said and I glared at him.

"Okay, I'm going to make this clear. You do not interfere in my life unless I come to you personally. I was fine with doing the assignment and I already handed it in, which is when I confronted my teacher _myself" _I said and he nodded, so then I looked at my dad. "And you. You may be my dad, but that doesn't give you a right to go complain to Sweets behind my back. It was _my _assignment, not _yours, _so you had no right to tell him" I said.

"Yeah, I got that Christine. But I never actually told Sweets to go to the school board" Dad said, defending himself quite well.

"Well then you're excused" I said simply and he smiled at me.

"What was your teachers face like when you handed him the assignment a day after he gave it to you?" Dad asked and I smiled.

"He went red in the face. He thought I wasn't going to do it, which meant he would have been able to fail me. I told him that there was nothing he could do that would cause me to fail" I said and dad smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

"That's my girl, proving no one can take you down" Dad said and I smiled. I really did love my dad, but I still wasn't going to tell him about my feelings for Michael. That was way too weird and I didn't want to talk to mom about it because she'd just start being scientific about it. It was right then that Michael came into the room and I saw dad give him an odd look.

"Hey can I borrow Christine? I need help on my English assignment" Michael asked and I pulled away from dad.

"No problem" Dad said and Michael and I left to go to do his assignment, as well as mine.

* * *

**Hey Everyone. I would like to give thanks to everyone has reviewed because it motivates me to keep putting this up as fast as I can. The same goes to all my followers and everyone who has made my story a favorite of theirs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, this chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope you like it and review.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

It was now Wednesday morning and Michael and I were now at school. We'd be skipping the last two classes of school because we were going to the hospital today, but first we had to deal with Ford. Michael and I headed towards our friends they didn't notice us, which meant Michael was able to grab Ford in a head lock and start giving him a knuckle rub. Ford tried to get out of Michael's hold, but Michael was a lot stronger.

"Ow, fuck dude, what the hell?" Ford shouted as he ripped away from Michael.

"Because of you I know have my _eleven _year old _sister _asking me if Christine and I are dating. She's _eleven _you idiot" Michael shouted at him and I watched as Darius, Stacey and Anna came to my side, smiles on their faces.

"How the hell is that my fault?" Ford demanded.

"What did you tell Lana?" I asked and Ford's face was confused for only a moment, but then it filled with realization and he looked back at Michael.

"Dude, I swear I told her not to tell Kat about my crazy idea that you and Chris here should be together" Ford said and I went over to him, slapping him upside the head.

"She's ten Ford, ten year olds don't exactly know how to keep secrets. That's kinda why Michael's parents don't let Katherine near dead bodies, because she'd just go and tell everyone at her school every _single _detail" I stated. I mean come on; everyone knew kids don't have a word filter.

"Yeah, well I'm obviously not as smart as you two. Then again, maybe Katherine is just as intelligent as you two and can tell that you two…" Ford didn't get to finish because Stacey went up behind him and hit him extremely hard across the head.

"We made a deal moron. No more talking about that subject, now class time" Stacey said and she dragged Ford away, Anna quickly following after her.

"Christine, can you excuse us for a moment. I need to have a word with my boy here" Darius said as he wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulder.

"Sure" I said and I went to sit on a lunch bench as they walked out of hearing distance. I had a feeling Darius knew something I didn't, but I guessed it was some sort of boy secret. Those are the sort of secrets girls didn't want to know.

**Michael's Pov **

The moment we were out of hearing distance Darius pulled me to a stop. I already knew what this talk was about.

"Dude, you seriously need to grow a set and tell her the truth" Darius said and I looked over at Christine. She wasn't watching us anymore; she was now leaning back on her arms while her face was bent toward the sky. She had a bright smile on her face as the sun made her skin glow like an angels.

"I can't" I said simply and he pulled me back so I was looking at him instead.

"Okay, I'm about to sound like a fricken girl when I say this, but I guess that's what happens when you date Kate" Darius said and I laughed inwardly. Kate was a great girl, but she is a love fanatic. "Look dude, I get that you and Christine have been friends forever, longer than even us, but you can't keep pretending that you don't dig her"

"Don't say it that way" I complained. I mean his words were true, but saying that I dig Christine just sounded wrong to me.

"Dude, I see you when you know no one is looking. You can't take your eyes off that girl and I can't blame you. She is a smoking hot girl, so I suggest you hurry up and tell her you have feelings for her before someone else beats you to the punch" Darius said and I knew he was right, even though I couldn't believe he was being so mushy.

"I have no idea how I'm actually going to tell her" I said and he shrugged.

"Well don't look at me, I'm not an advice columnist." Darius said, then he patted me on the shoulder. "But just so you know bro, if you tell anyone we talked about this I will kick your lover boy ass" He said and I laughed.

"Like you could" I said and I hit him in the shoulder, which made him hit me right back.

"I will never understand why boys do that." Christine said and I looked to see her standing in front of us.

"You're not meant to Chris, now lets go" I said and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked toward class together. I hated to admit it, but Darius had made me jealous at the thought that some other guy might end up dating Christine, which was why I knew I had to own up and tell her soon.

**Christine's Pov**

As we arrived at the hospital I couldn't help but wonder what Michael and Darius had been talking about today. Also about how grounded I was going to be _again _when my parents found out I had skipped school _again._ The same was going to go for Michael. I mean I knew we could tell them, but I figured they'd just follow us sooner or later and figure it out themselves.

"Michael, what were you and Darius talking about today?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Don't worry Christine, it was nothing" He said and I scoffed.

"I'm not an idiot Michael, I can tell you're lying to me about something" I said as we started walking through thehospital. Nearlyevery single person knew us here or at least everyone in the children's ward anyway.

"I'm not lying to you, it's just something between Darius and I" Michael said and I smiled sneakily.

"What, that you two are actually gay together. We all already knew that" I said and he scrolled at me, shoving my shoulder as he did.

"You think you are _so _funny" Michael said and I smiled.

"Oh I know I am" I said as we walked into the children's ward.

"Hey you two, I'm glad to see you both" Nurse Joy said and I smiled at her. "Alice is really looking forward to seeing you Christine, she's been waiting for you to come all week" She said and I smiled.

Alice Mason is an eight year old girl with leukemia and she was losing her battle. I did what I could for her and I knew I had become like a big sister to her, but I had no idea how much longer she was going to last and neither did the doctors.

"Okay, I'll go see her" I said and I started toward her room, leaving Michael to go visit Declan, who was a twelve year old boy with neurofibromatosis. They were still looking for a cure for neurofibromatosis and they had made developments, but nothing solid had been produced. I was still proud of my father for hosting a carnival for those kids. I reached Alice's room and saw her sitting in the corner of her room, playing with dolls with her mother, who just looked tired. I knocked on the door and she turned around to face me, a bright smile on her lips.

"Christine, you're finally here!" She cried and her mother came over to me.

"Thank you for doing this every week" She said and I nodded.

"It's fine, she's sort of like a kid sister to me now. Now why don't you go get something to eat" I said and she smiled, then she left the room. I went over to Alice and hugged her very tightly.

"Of course I'm here, I come every Wednesday" I said with a smile and her face became sad.

"I wish you could come more" She pouted and I smiled.

"I know, but unfortunately I have school and I can't miss more than two classes if I want to pass" I said and she nodded.

"I miss school, more than anything" She said sadly and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Well you have me to be your teacher, so why don't we do some reading" I said and she smiled. She got out of her chair and went over to the hospital bed. I helped her up and then I sat down beside her, grabbing a book from the side table as I did. It was a big book of fairytales, which was something Alice could not get enough of.

"Where's Michael?" Alice asked and I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She loved Michael too.

"He's with Declan, now what fairytale would you like to hear" I asked and she smiled up at me.

"Red riding hood" She said cheerfully and I smiled. I still found it so amazing that she could be so happy, even though she was slowly dying. I flicked through the book and found the story of little red riding hood, then I started reading it with her.

**Angela's Pov**

As I got off the phone with Michael's and Christine's high school I was debating whether or not I should tell Booth that they had left school _again._ I knew though, that even though he was arresting the victim's boyfriend for her murder, that he'd answer his phone if the school called. I didn't know what was going on with those two, but I had a feeling it was nothing they were ashamed of; otherwise they wouldn't skip school every week on the same day at the same time. Especially since we could easily follow them to find out what they were up to.

"That was the school, wasn't it?" Hodgins asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah, they've both skipped out again." I said and Hodgins shook his head.

"What is going on with those two?" Hodgins asked and I smiled. I had nothing against Michael skipping school and it didn't sound like the principle did either, which meant he knew what they were up to. Michael's an intelligent boy, so he wasn't failing, and also it was normal for teenagers to skip out on school.

"I don't know, but they obviously don't care if we find out, otherwise they would skip school at random times, not on the same day at the same time" I said and Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah, but Booth isn't happy. Isn't it funny how we lived to disobey our parents, but now we hate it when our kids do similar things to what we did" Hodgins said and I smiled.

"Yeah it is, but it's just the way things are" I said. I still hoped Michael didn't do what I had done in high school though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Chapters in one day. Enjoy all :-)**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I sat in my bedroom with Michael, both of us working on our Calculus homework, which neither of us liked, I flicked my pen between my fingers. I mean come on, who does like Calculus. I swear if I ever found anyone who did, I was going to kick them. I was smart, but I still hated it.

"You seem really tense, you can't seriously hate the homework that much" Michael said from the other side of my bed. I was definitely tense, but it wasn't about the work. I had sat with Alice in a really bad position and my shoulders were now killing me.

"It's not the homework Michael" I said and I flinched in pain.

"Are you in pain?" Michael asked in concern and I nodded.

"I sat wrong with Alice and now they hurt like hell" I said and he chuckled. I glared at him, but that quickly changed to shock as he got onto his knees and moved behind me, his hand's landing on my shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a massage genius. If your shoulders are that bad then I'm going to help my best friend" He said and his hands started to rub my shoulders. I had to admit that it felt really good and I let out a sigh of relief. I had no idea where Michael had learnt to give a massage like this, but it was so damn good.

"Where did you learn how to give such a mean massage?" I asked as he worked out the knots from my shoulders.

"It's a Hodgins family talent." He stated as he kept working out the knots, causing me to moan lightly. He kept working on my shoulders for a few minutes, until he moved back to his original spot and smiled at me. "Feel any better?" He asked.

"Definitely, thanks Michael" I said sincerely and he gave me a cocky smirk.

"Just call me the massage master" He stated and I shook my head.

Headed master" I said and he shoved our work off my bed, then he tackled me. We landed backwards on my bed and I began laughing as he began to tickle me relentlessly. I squirmed at his touch and rolled us over, which meant we went rolling off the bed since I hadn't realized how close we were to the edge. We both burst into laughter and Michael rolled me over so I was underneath him again, his firm hands resting on my waist. He had accidentally push up my top so his hands were against my bare waist, which made me blush and him to quickly remove his hands, only to rest them beside my head so he could lift his body off mine to an extent.

It was then though that my bedroom door was thrown open and suddenly Michael was thrown off me. He landed on my computer chair and it smashed under his weight. I looked at him in shook, but then I looked up to see Parker standing there.

"What the _HELL_ was that!" I yelled and then I got up and ran over to Michael, who was pushing himself up. "Are you okay Michael?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but your computer chair isn't" Michael said and I shook my head.

"I don't care about that, now if you don't mind I need to have a word with my _Brother_" I said, the word brother coming out through gritted teeth. Michael nodded and walked past Parker and out of the room. I waited until I heard him reach the bottom floor, then I turned to glare furiously at my F.B.I older brother. "What the _Fuck _do you think you're doing?" I yelled in rage.

"I came here to visit and I heard a bang, then I come up to hear two people laughing and see _him _on top off you" Parker snapped back.

"It's _Michael _for god sake" I shouted.

"He's still a guy and he was on top of you" Parker stated and I glared at him, until I realized why he was sooooo pissed.

"Wait, you thought…" I started, but I trailed off because I could not believe that thought had crossed my brother's mind. "Oh my god, who do you think I am. Also who do you think Michael is?" I demanded.

"I don't know what I thought, I just know what I heard and saw" Parker said and I seriously wanted to throttle him right now. He was as bad as bloody dad with this whole not boy thing. I mean come on, I'm sixteen and we had only been mucking around like friends.

"What you heard was Michael and I mucking around like _friends_! What you saw was Michael holding me to the ground after he had just finished tickling me because I had been teasing him!" I said in an annoyed tone and now his face changed.

"Well I didn't know that, did I?" He said and I placed my hand over my face in frustration. What was it with the men in this family?

"You and dad are just as bad as each other with all this crap." I complained and then I looked up at him. "Parker, I am sixteen. If Michael and I had been doing anything, even though we weren't because we are just _friends, _it would be none of _your_ business. So next time you come here do _not_ burst into my room. Do _not_ throw my best friend across my room and do _not_ destroy my bedroom because you decided to jump the gun" I snapped at him.

"Look Christine, I get to be overprotective, I'm your older brother. But I do apologize for jumping the gun right then" he said and I sighed.

"Parker, I can take care of myself, so don't try anything like that again or I will kick your F.B.I ass" I said and he chuckled. Our fight was now over, but if he did it again I was going to kill him.

"I don't doubt that for a second, not with both dad and Bones as your parents" He said and I smiled.

"You have to apologize to Michael, you know that right!" I said.

"Do I have to?" He asked and I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow. "Fine, I'll apologize to him"

**Michael's Pov **

The moment I reached the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and Mom, dad, Booth and Brennan walked in. Mom saw me rubbing my neck and came to me in concern.

"Michael, what happened?" She asked, but I didn't get too answer because Christine's raised voice started blaring from upstairs as she yelled at Parker. I was seriously glad I wasn't in his place, because she could be very scary when she was angry. "We saw Parker's car outside. Is he the one Christine is yelling at" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Christine and I were mucking around and he took it the wrong way. And by the way, when I saw he took it the wrong way I mean he threw me into Christine's computer chair" I said. I couldn't exactly blame him since if someone was leaning over Katherine like that when she's older I would do the same thing, but I knew I'd cop the same blasting from her as he was getting from Christine.

"Booth, maybe you should go up there" Brennan said and Booth shook his head.

"Oh no, this is between Parker and Christine" Booth said as he started into the kitchen while the yelling continued.

"You just don't want to go up there because you're scared of Christine" Dad said and Booth glared at him.

"It is true that Christine can be quite scary when she's angry. I remember when Booth threatened to shoot her last date. She was extremely angry" Brennan said. I wasn't going to say it out loud, but I was thankful that Booth had threatened to shot him.

"Yeah, has she forgiven you for that yet Booth?" Dad asked and Booth glared at me.

"My relationship with Christine is absolutely fine, except for the fact she keeps skipping school with Michael" Booth said and he looked at me with a pointed gaze. I was tempted to tell them why Christine and I kept skipping school on Wednesday's, but I respected Christine's beliefs enough not to tell.

"Um excuse me guys" I heard Christine say and I turned around along with everyone else to see Christine standing beside Parker. "Parker has something to say to Michael" She said and she elbowed Parker in the ribs, which meant she was forcing him to do this.

"I apologize for throwing you cross the room, but then again you were…" He started, but he was cut off when Christine slapped him across the head as hard as she could, and trust me she could hit really hard. That's why I tried _not _to piss her off. "I'm sorry!"

"No bruise, no foul Parker" I said and Christine smiled. Apparently she didn't want Parker and I fighting.

"Yeah, that's pretty hard to believe when Christine just blasted me for hurting you" Parker said and Christine smirked.

"Next time don't throw my friends and I won't yell at you" Christine said and she came over to us. She came to stand at my side and that's when we were both stared at by both our parents.

**Christine's Pov **

The moment I was at Michael's side our parents started staring at us straight away. I knew instantly what this was about, but I also knew I was going to be giving them the same answer as I always did.

"Christine, you skipped school again, why?" Mom asked and I sighed.

"I can't tell you" I said and dad stared at me.

"Okay Christine, it's obviously nothing bad because you'd be sneakier about it if it was, so why can't you tell us" Dad asked and I sighed again.

"If I tell you that then you'll instantly know dad" I said, since he had done the same thing years ago. "Am I grounded again?" I asked.

"No Christine, you're not grounded this time" Dad said and I smiled.

"Am I grounded?" Michael asked Angela and Hodgins and Angela smiled.

"As long as you're not doing drugs or joining a gang, I'm not grounding you" Angela said and Hodgins smiled.

"I agree with your mom. If you're doing something good Michael, then go ahead" Hodgins said and I smiled. They were awesome parents; I mean they weren't even angry anymore.

"You two are the best parents ever" Michael said and I shook my head.

"I can't exactly agree with that one" I said and Dad and Mom smiled.

"Wait, so they both get off skipping school?" Parker asked and I smiled. He was just as bad as Katherine sometimes. Speaking of Katherine, I was still amazed Michael had convinced Ford to pick her up along with Lana and take her to his house for a play date.

"Pretty much" I smiled.

"Now what are you actually doing here Parker. You always have a reason for coming around" "Dad solved the case, I wanted to find out who the killer was" Parker said.

"It was her boyfriend" Mom said and I winced. Oh, that was _so _wrong.

"Wait, so her boyfriend tortured her and then killed her. Why?" I asked, though the main reason was because he was obviously sick and twisted.

"She cheated on him, so he used the fact that she had been a witness to a gang members case to kill her and make it look like a gang hit" Dad explained and I just shook my head. That was wrong.

"We were going to celebrate, but we wanted to see if you two would like to come" Mom said and I looked at Michael, who shook his head.

"No, you guys go. We have to finish our Calculus homework" I said.

"And then I'll go get Katherine from Ford's" Michael added.

"Parker will go with you though" I said quickly, so he didn't stay here with me and beat up Michael more.

"Okay then, we'll see you guys later" Dad said and he rubbed my hair, causing me to shove his hand away and him to laugh. They all left together and once the door was shut I turned to Michael.

"Parent's" He said as we started toward the stairs and I smiled brightly at him.

"Statement of the decade" I said and we both started laughing as we headed up toward my bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, this chapter is very short, but I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I started to leave the hospital, I thought about what had happened in the last week. After the Parker incident, which had been exactly one week ago, dad had tried to find out what had happened. Parker hadn't told him the truth of course, because he knew that I would shot him myself if he even put the thought he had had in dad's head. Parker had ended up saying that he heard a thump and thought something was wrong, so he had reacted without thinking and had thrown Michael. I had told Michael why Parker had done what he had done. Michael was very understanding about it, saying that if he saw Katherine like that when she is sixteen he'd probably do the same thing Parker had, and get the same response from Katherine as Parker had gotten from me.

"Christine, Michael, I wanted to ask you two a favor" Nurse Joy called and we turned around to face her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Next Wednesday we're going to take the kids to the Zoo. I know I'm asking a lot because it means you'll miss a whole day of school, but I was hoping you two would come with us. The kids love you and we wanted to try and raise some money, which is why I was hoping you two would sing." Nurse Joy said and I looked at Michael, nodding. If it helped the kids have fun and helped raise money for them, then I was in.

"We'll do it. We'll be here at nine next Wednesday" Michael said and Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you both, now I better get back to the kids" She said and she quickly left us.

"How are we going to explain this one to our parents?" Michael asked and I shrugged.

"We're genius's, we'll think of something" I said and he chuckled.

We left the hospital and made our way toward the Jeffersonian. Mom had texted me to tell me that they had another murder on her hands, which was fast since they had wrapped the last murder up only a week ago. Sometimes I hated thinking about how many murders I had seen. I knew my mom really wanted me to study to be a forensic anthropologist when I graduated high school, but I wasn't so sure that's what I wanted to do.

Anyway, them having another murder would mean it would be simple for Michael and I to sneak in and go to my mom's office, though they'd notice us once we were in there. Hopefully though the case was important enough that they didn't want to ask where we had been _again._ We got to the Jeffersonian, but as we tried to sneak through my dad jumped out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me.

"Dad!" I complained and he smirked as he came over to me, while Michael just stood by the wall.

"Not bad for an old guy, huh" Dad smirked and I shook my head, a smirk on my face as well.

"Old guy sounds about right" I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh really" He said and he grabbed me. He started tickling my sides and I burst into laughter, which was noticed by everyone in the Jeffersonian. "How do you like this old guy now?"

"Dad… stop! I… promise you're not… an old guy" I laughed and he stopped tickling me. I slowly started getting my breath back, and then I turned to face him. "Don't you have a murder to solve?" I asked.

"Yes, but what kind of dad would I be if I didn't muck around with my daughter every now and again" Dad said and I hugged him.

"A pretty rotten one" I said as I hugged him, then I pulled away. "Now since you're a great dad go solve a murder and do your job" I said and he nodded.

"Got it" He said and he started over to the forensic platform, while I started towards mom's office with Michael.

"Well he's obviously not pissed that you're skipping school anymore" Michael said as we walked into my mom's office.

"Yeah" I said, but then I noticed a package on my mom's desk and I went back to the door. "Mom, you have a package" I called and she looked over at me.

"Can you open it Christine, I'm busy trying to solve this murder?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"You got it mom" I said and I went back into the office. I dumped my bag on the ground, then I went over to where Michael was standing, which was in front of my mom's desk. He handed me her letter opener and I drove it into the packing tape, ripping it towards me so the box opened. Once it was open I saw a box sitting inside of it.

"What's that?" Michael asked as I lifted the black box out of the packaging.

"I don't know, but let's see" I said and I opened the box.

The moment I did a spray shot out into Michael's and I's faces and we both instantly started coughing. I dropped the box to the ground and fell to the ground with Michael as the alarm went off and the doors of mom's office sealed. I laid on the ground and coughed, my chest screaming in agony.

Booth's Pov

When the alarm suddenly went off I had no idea what was going on, but I assumed one of the squints had done something wrong.

"Why is the alarm going off?" Cam asked and that's when I looked over her shoulder into Bone's office, which is when my heart nearly stopped. Christine and Michael where both on the ground and they looked like they were coughing.

"Christine!" I shouted and I started running from the forensic platform.

"Oh my god, Michael!" Angela exclaimed and I could hear them chasing after me. I reached Bone's office and started hitting on the door, trying to get to my daughter who was coughing madly. There was a black box on the ground, which must have been the culprit for this.

"I'm shooting the glass" I said and I reached for my gun, but Bone's stopped me.

"Booth, no" Bones said and I looked at her in disbelief. This was my daughter and she was telling me not to help her.

"Bone's that's daughter in there!" I snapped and she nodded. She looked scared, which was rare, and I felt bad for snapping.

"I know, but the glass is unbreakable Booth. It can't be broken and the doors won't open if the poison in there is airborne. We can't get to them Booth, no one can" Bones said and I looked into the room, only to see Christine looking at me now, her face pale.

"So what, we just have to wait and hope there's a way to help them" Angela demanded and Hodgins nodded.

"Yes and we will find a way Angie" Hodgins said and I hoped he was right, because these were our kids.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I will write the next chapter as fast as I can so you all know what is going to happen to the Michael and Christine. Warning! They have indeed been poisoned, but by what?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Angela's Pov **

"What do you mean you can't help them?" Booth demanded in raised voice. It had been an hour since Christine and… Michael had been poisoned and we couldn't go to them. The doors to Brennan's office wouldn't open and the CDC and AAPCC wouldn't let us in.

"Agent Booth, I understand that this is a difficult situation for all of you, but there is nothing we can do. We analyzed the box found in Dr. Jack Hodgins office and we cannot identify the poison, which is for some reason staying in the air of Dr. Brennan's office. Because of that we can't risk opening the doors and releasing the poison." The officer said from the CDC.

"They are our kids, we can't just let watch them die" Hodgins said in a hard voice and I gripped his hand tightly. I was really scared for Michael and Christine, definitely since we couldn't even look into the room because they had sealed it off just in case.

"Then work to identify the poison. Find out why you and Dr. Brennan were targeted and we may be able to find an antidote." The man from the AAPCC said.

"We'll do what we can to identify the poison ourselves. If it's a known poison, we'll identify it" The CDC man said and they went, while we stayed on the forensic platform.

"This has to have something to do with this murder" Cam said. She had a strained look on her face like the rest of us.

"That's conjecture Cam, we don't have time for that" Brennan said.

"I know that Dr. Brennan, but look at the facts. The Angelatron pulled the identity of this man and it's his job to check out research facilities. We find the body and suddenly two boxes of poison arrive in yours and Dr. Hodgins offices. Whoever did this must have wanted you and Dr. Hodgins out of the way so the case couldn't be solved" Cam said.

"But instead of Hodgins and Brennan getting poisoned, Michael and Christine were" I said in a shaky voice. I had faith in all of us, but I did not want to watch my son and Christine die.

"Then we need to find the murderer and save them. We still have Bones and Hodgins in the game, so we have a chance to catch this son of a bitch and get the antidote to save our kids" Booth said and I knew he was right.

"Okay then. Arastoo, Dr. Brennan, I want you to look at every inch of these bones. Dr. Hodgins, check the particulates and bugs on the body, but also try to identify the poison yourself. Booth find out who this guy was checking out and I will check the flesh" Cam said and I realized she hadn't told asked me to do anything.

"What about me Cam, my son is in there?" I demanded and Cam gave me a sad look.

"I know Angela and I want you to help Booth find out everything about this guy and the companies he was looking in to, but you need to tell Katherine whats happened and find a place for her to stay" Cam said and I knew she was right. I hadn't even remembered Katherine a few minutes ago and I didn't know how to tell her that Michael had been poisoned.

"Okay, I'll do that" I said and I started away from the forensic platform. Katherine was at Ford's, so that's where I needed to go.

"Angie wait" Hodgins said and I turned to face him as he took off his gloves and threw them into the bin. "Let me come with you to tell Katherine"

"No Jack, you need to stay here and find the poison. You're the only one who can save them, that's why the killer targeted you" I said and he nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening" He admitted.

"Neither can I, now go save the kids" I said and he nodded before he took off to his office. Hodgins had to find something, he just had to.

**Christine's Pov**

As I sat with Michael on mom's couch I tried to control my breathing, but my chest hurt. Michael's arms were wrapped around me and we just laid there because there was nothing we could do. We couldn't leave the room and no one could come in because the poison was airborne.

"What a day this turned out to be" Michael said and I let out a hard laugh, right before I burst into a coughing fit. I covered my mouth and sat up, while Michael gripped my shoulders. My coughs sounded extremely wet and as I removed my hands from my mouth I saw a small amount of blood. "Are you okay?"

"Stupid question Michael. We've both been poisoned and now I'm coughing up blood" I said roughly and he hugged me.

"I know, but our parents will find something, they have to" Michael said and I knew he was forcing himself to believe that. Truthfully we had no idea what was happening to us and neither did anyone else.

"I better contact Cam and tell her our symptoms, it might help save us." I said and I got off the couch. I went over to my mom's computer slowly, my body feeling as though it was being weighted down. I turned on the computer and sent a direct video call to the computer in Cam's Autopsy room, since I assumed that's where she'd be. It instantly came on and I was faced with Cam.

"Oh thank god Christine, how are you and Michael feeling?" Cam asked and I let out a rough laugh.

"Like we're dying. Have you guys got any idea what poisoned us?" I asked and her face became grave, which ultimately gave me my answer. I knew this must have been hard for all of them, since a similar thing had happened to Arastoo years ago, but it was worse for Michael and me.

"I promise we are doing everything we can, but I need to know when any symptoms start" Cam said and I looked over at Michael, who was coughing loudly. I could hear that his coughs were wet and as I watched him move his hands away from his face I saw that they had blood on them.

"They've already started Dr. Saroyan and I don't know how long we have" I said and her face paled slightly.

"Why, what's happening Christine?" She asked.

"Our chests are feeling heavy, our breathing is labored, our pulses are racing and we're… we're coughing up blood" I said.

"Oh my god…" Cam said and she put her face in her hands.

"Dr. Saroyan? Dr. Saroyan?" I asked, but she was rambling on about something. "Cam!" I shouted, causing myself to start coughing and she looked up at the screen. "How long do you think Michael and I have?" I asked.

"Christine, I don't think…" Cam started, but I wasn't going to listen. Michael and I were dying.

"Cam, what is your professional opinion on how long we have?" I asked and I looked over at Michael, who was waiting for that answer too. "And don't lie, we're dying and we can take the truth." I said.

"From what you've said, I give you five hours until you're unconscious, then another hour until you're…" She trailed off at the end and I knew why.

"So six hours until we're dead" I said and I looked over at Michael, whose face was as white as I assumed mine was. I was scared and I admit the only thing that was keeping me from breaking down in fear was the absolute faith I had in my parents and Michael's. I just hoped that my faith was enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Christine's Pov**

As I collapsed on the floor in front of the couch, I tried to breathe and push back that uncontrollable pain that was consuming my body. Our five hours were nearly up and our parents were on the verge of finding the antidote, but I was starting to think that maybe they were going to be too late. I knew that was the pain talking, but since the pain was unbearable I was willing to listen to it. I started coughing madly and Michael pulled me against him.

"Come on Chris, just hold on a little longer" Michael rasped and I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Let's look at it logically Michael, our… parents have… one hour left to save us" I choked out. I could feel myself beginning to drift off.

"They'll do it, they always do" He said, holding me tightly against his chest. I squeezed his hands tightly and realized there was something I needed to know, just in case we didn't make it out of here alive.

"Just in case they don't, is there anything you want to do or say before we possibly die?" I asked and I looked up at him. His face was pale and covered in sweet like mine was, but his eyes shined slightly as he looked back at me.

"Yeah, this" Michael said and he lowered his lips to mine. He kissed me deeply, despite the fact that he was dying a slow and painful death, and I used what strength I had to kiss him back.

It was then that my stomach exploded in pain and I ripped away from him, crying out at I did. It felt like my stomach was being ripped apart right now.

"Christine! Christine hold on" Michael cried, but I slowly succumbed to the darkness that was ultimately leading me to my death.

**Michael's Pov**

"Just in case they don't, is there anything you want to do or say before we possibly die?" Christine asked me and I looked down into her pale face. She was usually so beautiful, but now she looked like she was on the brink of death, which was reasonable since we were both about to die in hour.

Hearing those words out of her mouth though, I knew this could be my last and only chance to tell her how I feel, or better yet show her before the pain I was feeling took over completely

"Yeah, this" I said and I leaned down and kissed her. I knew there were a million better times and places that our first kiss could have taken place in, but since we were dying I wasn't being picky. I couldn't say though that the fact Christine kissed me back dulled some of the immense pain I was feeling.

It was then though that Christine ripped away from me and cried out in pain. I knew what was happening, but I also knew the moment she passed out she had an hour.

"Christine! Christine hold on" I cried, but she suddenly became limp in my arms, her eyes closing. I looked down at her in panic, but that panic was quickly taken over by the pain that erupted in my body. I struggled with it, trying to stay awake, but soon I succumbed to the darkness like Christine just had.

**Booth's Pov**

As I walked towards the interrogation room with Bones and Sweets I knew time was running out, which was why I had to get this guy to fess up and give me the antidote before my daughter and Michael died.

"Booth, it's Cam. She says we have an hour" Bones said and I clenched my fist tighter.

"Tell Cam I don't need a countdown" I snapped.

"Agent Booth, snapping at Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan isn't going to save Christine" Sweets said and I hated it because I knew he was right, it's just I had been protecting Christine from this my entire life and now there was a chance I could lose.

"Look Bone's, I'm sorry" I said as we reached the interrogation room.

"She's our daughter Booth; it's understandable that you'd be angry. I am too" Bones said and I sighed.

"Let's do this" I said and I pushed open the door, quickly followed by Bones and Sweets. The moment the asshole Angela had caught saw Bones his face changed into one of shock, but he quickly disguised it. I still had to thank Angela for figuring out it was this guy, now all I had to do was get him to do was tell me where the antidote is.

"What am I doing here again Agent Booth?" Howard Richardson asked and I dropped the file onto the table as Bone's and Sweets sat down.

"We know you're the one who killed Tomas Green and created the poison that was placed in Dr. Temperance Brennan's and Dr. Jack Hodgins offices" I said and he scoffed.

"What are you on about?" He asked and I really wanted to hit him.

"You were the last one to see Tomas Green alive. He was at your company to expose you" I said and I leant against the table, looking him directly in the eye. "So you killed him, then you placed the poison in Dr. Brennan's and Dr. Hodgins offices so they couldn't solve the case" I finished.

"You can't prove that" He snapped and I looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Actually we can. We have forensic evidence that links you directly to his murder, but that's not the only mistake you've made buddy" I said and he looked up at me with a smirk, which wasn't the smartest idea right now since my daughter's life was hanging in the balance.

"And what exactly was that?" He asked with his sick and twisted smirk and I lost it. I ripped him out of his chair and threw him against the wall, holding him by his jacket collar.

"Agent Booth! Let him go" Sweets said, but I was beyond caring right now. If I didn't get this guy to tell me where the antidote was, then Christine was going to die and I was not going to let that happen.

"Instead of getting my wife with your poison, you got my little girl and the son of Dr. Hodgins, which means now I won't think twice about killing you. So you tell me where the antidote is or I will kill you" I threatened and I meant it. If Christine or Michael died, this guy was following them.

"Booth stop" Bones said and she grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away from him and taking my place in front of him. "Please, our daughter is only sixteen and Michael is too. They have done nothing to you, so tell us where the antidote is and maybe we can work out a deal. You've only killed one person so far, don't add two more to that list" Bones begged. I had never heard her beg before, but this was Christine we were talking about. We'd both do anything and everything in our power if it meant saving her life.

"The antidotes in my lab. It's in lab two and its marked antidote 3785" He said and I quickly grabbed out my phone, calling the men that were at the lab.

"Thank you" Bones said as the man I was calling answered his phone.

**"Special Agent Booth, what is it?"** He asked.

"The antidote is in lab two of his facility, marked 3785. Find it and get it to the Jeffersonian immediately" I snapped, then I hung up and looked at the murderer in front of my. I pulled out my hand cuffs and turned him around, slamming him into the wall again. "Howard Richardson, I am arresting you for the murder of Tomas Green and the attempted murders of Michael Hodgins and Christine Booth. If they don't survive this I will shoot you myself" I said.

If Christine didn't make it through this, he was dead and that was it. Also if I lost Christine, I have no idea what I'd do. I just had to pray to god that she made it through this and that the antidote got to both her and Michael in time.

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger! Will Christine and Michael live and if they do will they be different? If they live will they finally give into their feelings? Review and tell me what you think. Also I'm thinking of leaving updating it for a few days, just to let the drama build, but I haven't decided yet. What would all my readers prefer?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, because of all the reviews I got asking me not to leave it a few days, I have updated the story. :-)**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I slowly became conscious I could hear something really annoying beeping. I could also feel that I was in something very uncomfortable, I had a tube or something in my nose and the bed I was most likely on was as hard as a rock. All that told me that I was in the hospital, which was better than being dead. Still, you'd think they'd make better hospital gowns, especially after all these years.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was met with bright light, but my eyes quickly adjusted and I turned my head to see my parents and my Grandpa Max sitting in chairs. They all looked really down and worried and I knew why.

"Smile, it won't kill you. Trust me" I said in a drowsy voice and they all looked up at me.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Dad asked as he got up out of his seat and I gave a hard laugh. I knew he was just being my dad, but considering the fact that I had nearly died, it was a pretty stupid question. I mean I nearly died; I'm obviously going to feel like crap. At least he didn't ask me if I was okay, because that would be the most idiotic question in the world.

"Like I nearly died. Any other silly questions?" I asked and then I looked at Grandpa Max. "Grandpa Max, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"My granddaughter was nearly killed, I think that calls for a surprise visit" He said and I chuckled, but then I realized Michael wasn't here. I mean obviously he couldn't be, but I didn't know where he actually was.

"Where's Michael, is he okay?" I demanded. I remembered what happened in mom's office and I kinda hoped it hadn't been a dream. I also hoped he was okay because I was indeed falling in love with the guy and no matter what he was my best friend.

"He's fine. Angela, Hodgins and Katherine are with him now. He woke up about an hour ago" Mom said and I nodded. Typical Michael fashion though, having to do everything before me, even waking up after being poisoned.

"Good, now what happened?" I asked, since I had no idea how I had gotten here. The last thing I remembered, whether it was a hallucination or not – which it was hopefully not, was Michael kissing me and then extreme pain.

"We got the killer just in time. They got you the antidote, but they had to give you and Michael both a blood transfusion because you lost a substantial amount of blood" Mom explained and I shivered. I didn't like remembering the amount of blood I had lost and I didn't like remembering how bad Michael had been. What had happened was finally over, but I was still going to have to remember the horrible feeling.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked, because I wasn't so sure.

"It's early Thursday, so not so long considering you were poisoned" Grandpa said and I sighed.

"So how long am I stuck in here?" I demanded, because I really had a thing against hospitals. I hadn't been in them all that much, but I still _really _hated them. Actually, I don't think anyone likes hospitals.

"She's just like you Tempe, she's already ready to go" Grandpa Max said and I saw mom smile slightly. She absolutely loved it when people said I was like her.

"Yes she is" Mom agreed, then she looked down at me. "The latest you'll be able to be released is tomorrow. For now it's better if you just rest Christine." Mom said and I nodded.

"Okay, but first. Where is the guy who poisoned Michael and I, because I'd really love to shoot him right now?" I said and dad scrolled at me.

"Christine" He said and I could hear the displeasure in his voice. He hated it when I talked about violence, but I bet you 101% – though my mom would say there is no more than 100% if I said this out loud – that my dad had threatened to kill the man himself.

"Oh don't give me that. I know for a fact that you would have threatened to shoot the guy, and don't lie and tell me you didn't. I know you all too well dad" I said and I knew he was right.

It was then that my hospital room door opened and none other than Parker walked in.

"Hey sis, you're finally awake. Are you okay?" He asked and I wanted to groan. Really, again with the stupid arse questions.

"I'm in a hospital bed, what do you think?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes" Parker said, right before a doctor walked in.

"Miss Booth, I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling, pain wise I mean?" The doctor said as he went over to the monitor and I shifted, which did hurt to an extent.

"There's pain, but not a lot of it" I admitted. If I lied my dad would know and would get incredibly annoyed with me.

"Well your vitals look good and your blood work shows no lingering poison, so I'd say that both you and Mr. Hodgins will be released by tomorrow morning, though once you are released you should rest for a few days. The poison did take a great toll on your body" The doctor said and I smiled.

"My dad's an F.B.I agent, I'm pretty sure if I even try to get going too quickly he'll handcuff me to the bed" I said and Parker chuckled.

"Wouldn't put it past him" He said and dad glared at him.

"Well then you better get some rest. I suggest all of you let her do that" The doctor said and he left.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll let you get some rest" Dad said and he kissed my cheek, quickly followed by mom and grandpa, while Parker came and ruffled my hair.

"Get well soon sis" He said and he walked out too. I closed my eyes slowly and rested back in the bed. I might not be overly sore, but I was definitely extremely tired, which probably was why I was out so far.

**Angela's Pov**

As Hodgins, Katherine and I left Michael's room we found Booth, Brennan, Max and Parker standing there. I still didn't know how Cam had gotten the hospital to put Michael and Christine in rooms right beside each other, but I was thankful.

Speaking of Cam, she was heading towards us with Arastoo and Sweets, just as we reached the others.

"How are they?" Cam asked.

"Michael's fine. The doctors say he'll be released by tomorrow" Hodgins said, holding Katherine to him.

"Christine's the same. They are both very lucky" Brennan said and I could see she was relieved. Honestly, so was I. Despite the fact that they had both been poisoned, both Christine and Michael were going to be fine. Really, it kinda seemed like a miracle.

"I still don't get it. Normally people who are poisoned take ages to heal" Hodgins said.

"Yes, but this wasn't a poison anyone has dealt with before Hodgins. It's new and I'm pretty sure it was designed to make death slow and painful, but when you get the antidote all the affects are basically reversed" Cam said and I had to agree with her, because it was the only thing that made sense.

"So Michael and Christine are going to be okay now right? They're not going to die" Katherine asked and I knelt down in front of her. "Yes sweetheart, both of them are going to be fine" I said and she smiled. When I had told her what had been happening, she had been extremely scared for both their safety's, and so had I.

"Well I'm here if anyone wants any counseling, especially Christine and Michael. What they went through must have been traumatic" Sweets said and Booth shook his head.

"Not to be offensive Sweets, but I don't think either of them is going to want to relive the fact that they nearly died" Booth said.

"Also Christine isn't the biggest fan of psychology" Brennan said bluntly.

"Well I just thought I'd offer" Sweets said defensively.

"So both of them are going to be okay now" Arastoo said and Booth nodded.

"Yeah, because my little sis is one tough girl" Parker said and I knew from his smile that things were going to be okay, for both Michael and Christine. Though I did have to wonder if this was going to push Michael and Christine to admit they were falling in love with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, this is another short chapter, but it is not short of drama or humor**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I got dressed for school, pulling on a grey sequined tank top, blue jeans and runners, I knew dad was going to have a fit. It was now Tuesday and I was feeling much better, so I had called Michael and asked him if he was going back today. He was of course and had agreed to pick me up, which is when he had hung up. I hadn't really spoken to him since the office incident, which was mainly because we were both still getting better, which meant we hadn't spoken about the kiss. I had finally realized I hadn't been imagining it, but I was starting to think he was avoiding me, even though he had had orchids sent to me with a get well soon card.

Anyway, I knew my dad was going to have a fit because he wanted to make sure I am 101% before I went back to school. Of course he wouldn't listen to me when I said I was fine, so now I was just going to go. I wasn't actually sure if they had gone to work or not, but I really hoped they had since it would make this so much easier. Also I wanted to go back so I could see my friends, who neither of my parents had let come over because they wanted to make sure I wasn't overwhelmed.

I grabbed a denim jacket and my backpack and made my way downstairs, where I could hear my mom and dad. Well damn, there went my easy morning. I walked down stairs and dumped my stuff on the couch, then I made my way into the kitchen.

"Christine, what are you doing up and dressed?" Mom asked as I went over to the cupboard and grabbed out my yummy lucky charms.

"I am going to school, you know that place teenagers are supposed to attend" I said as I placed the cereal and a bowl on the bench.

"Christine, you were only released from the hospital a few days ago. You should be resting" Dad said and I looked at him as I poured my lucky charms.

"Dad I rested all Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. I am fine and I am going back to school" I said and I knew he was going to argue, so after I had put the cereal away and grabbed the milk from the fridge I continued. "Michael is on his way to get me now, so no matter what you say I'm going" I said and he chuckled.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother, you know that right" he said and I smiled as I started to eat my cereal.

"Oh I know, which is why you should know better than to fight me on this. When us Brennan woman have our minds set on something, we're hard to persuade otherwise" I said.

"She's right Booth, you really should know better" Mom said, obviously not realizing that that wasn't exactly something she should have said.

"Also dad, you can be pretty stubborn when you want to be too" I said, since it was kinda the truth. I mean he could be stubborn, especially when it came to me and my mother.

"We all have our faults, but I want you to be careful at school. Don't do anything too taxing" Dad said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah dad, because I planned on doing gymnastics right after I had been poisoned" I said sarcastically and he just looked at me.

"Okay, I get your point" Dad said and that is when a familiar horn sounded from outside.

"That's Michael" I said and I dumped my bowl in the sink. Then I kissed dad and mom on the cheek. "See you guys later"

"Be careful" Dad said again as I grabbed my bag and jacket. "Ah-huh" I said without turning back and I made my way toward the front door. I opened it, then I shut it again behind me. I made my way across the front yard and climbed into the passenger side of Michael's Ute. "Hey stranger" I said as I pulled my seatbelt on.

"Hi" Was all the answer I got back as he pulled away from the curb. I knew now that something was definitely wrong, but I had no idea what. I mean was he regretting kissing me that much that now he refused to talk to me.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked since we hadn't really spoken at all. Michael and I had never gone this long without talking since we started school, which just proved to me something was terribly wrong. Also his tense position proved that as well.

"Considering we almost died, I'm doing pretty well. How about you?" He asked and I looked at him. He looked absolutely fine, but he still hadn't looked at me.

"I'm fine, but I had a bit of a hard time convincing my dad to let me go to school today" I admitted and he gave a small smile. "Well I see that poison didn't take away your ability to smile, it just took away you ability to look at me" I muttered.

"What?" He asked, but still he didn't look at me.

"Nothing, let's just get to school" I said and I stared out the side window. Now I was getting pissed off, but since I didn't want to argue with him I wasn't going to ask what bug had gotten up his arse.

X

When we arrived at school I climbed straight out of the car, put my jacket on, grabbed my bag and then slammed my door. If Michael wanted to ignore me, then he could suffer the consequences, which was me being extremely pissed off at him.

"Hey, what was that about?" Michael asked me as he came after me, but I was ignoring him. Two could play the ignoring game and he was about to learn that. I had never thought with Michael like this, but after what we had been through I had no patience anymore.

"Christine!" I heard Kate exclaim and suddenly I was being hugged tightly by four people, who were Kate, Anna, Layla and Stacey.

"Guys, you're crushing me" I said and they all let me go.

"Sorry, but we're just glad to see that you two are both okay" Layla said and I smiled.

"We owe it all to the doctors and our parents." I said.

"I still can't believe you two were poisoned" Ford said and I shrugged.

"It happened, now it's over. Now I better get to class before I'm late" I said and I started to walk off, but then when I was halfway away I changed my mind. "Oh and by the way guys, Ford won the bet" I said and I quickly took off, leaving Michael alone to face our friends. It was a bit cruel, but maybe he'd have to face whatever it was he didn't want to face with me.

* * *

**Now I'm going to give you guys a little hint to the next chapter. It will be mainly about Christine and Michael and there will be a big fight between the two, but how it ends, that's something you'll guys I'll have to wait for.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Christine's Pov**

The air between Michael and me as he drove toward my house was really tense and I wasn't overly surprised. We hadn't talked to each other all day and our friends had easily worked out something was wrong, but they obviously didn't know what since even I didn't know what the hell was going on. I mean I had thought that once the fact that we had actually kissed was out in the open Michael would talk to me, but obviously it hadn't since he was still choosing to ignore me. It was honestly getting to the point where I was starting to think he hated me, whether it was because of the kiss or the fact that I was the one who had opened the box and poisoned us, which hurt because I was pretty certain I was in love with him. I mean that was the only plausible reason to why I was feeling so bad right now.

As we pulled up into the driveway of my house I was glad my parents weren't home right now, because I needed to talk to Michael and I didn't want them hearing our conversation. I was ready to admit my feelings for Michael, but I was not ready to tell them about them.

"Here we are" Michael said and still he wouldn't look at me. I had no idea what was going on in his head, but I was going to find out right now.

"Michael, have I done something wrong?" I asked and I saw him flinch at my words, which wasn't reassuring.

"Why do you think you've done something wrong?" He asked, but his eyes were focused on the garage and not me, which is ultimately what made my temper snap.

"I don't know, maybe because you refuse to look at me, even when you're talking to me" I shouted and he finally looked at me.

"You haven't done anything Christine" He said and I looked at him in defeat and confusion.

"Then what the hell is it. What, do you blame me for what happened to us?" I demanded and he looked at me in disbelief.

"No, of course not, I'd never blame you for that" He said and I groaned in frustration.

"Then what?" I demanded and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter" He said and I seriously wanted to hit him right now.

"The hell it doesn't. I'm your best friend, so you can tell me what's going on" I said, my voice calmer now.

"I said it doesn't matter" He said and he looked away from me. I had no idea what was going on, but if he couldn't even talk to me anymore, then I didn't see how we could be friends, or anything else for that matter.

"Then obviously our friendship doesn't matter to you anymore. So you have a choice, either tell me what your problem is or say goodbye to the sixteen years of friendship we've shared" I said and he just looked away from me, which pretty much gave me the answer I hadn't wanted. "Fine then" I said and I climbed out of the car, fighting back my tears as I slammed the door shut.

**Michael's Pov **

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! As Christine slammed the door of my Ute that's the only opinion I had of myself. I was so scared of telling her the truth that I was actually willing to watch her walk away. Darius was right; I was definitely an idiot and a pussy.

I couldn't blame her for getting pissed at me. I mean if she had of been acting that way then I probably would have gotten pissed off myself. I mean I had kissed her, then I refused to talk to her. I mean if my mom knew what was happening right now she would probably kill me. Hell, I wanted to kill me. I loved Christine, so why the hell was I watching her walk away.

That's when it clicked and I decided fuck it. I loved her and if she didn't love me back then I could deal, but I was not going to let things go down like this. I was not going to destroy our friendship because I was to scared of telling her the truth. I opened my car door and climbed out before I could chicken out of doing this.

"Christine!" I exclaimed and she turned to face me, forgetting completely about opening the front door. I started towards her, because it was now or never.

**Christine's Pov**

The moment I heard Michael say my name I turned around to see him standing by the front of his car. He was now finally looking at me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had made a decision; I just hoped it was the right one. I didn't want to lose him, I couldn't!

He started towards me and I just stood there, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. He reached me and his right hand tangled in my hair, then he pulled me towards him and his lips came crashing down towards mine.

The moment they met it was like fireworks were going off and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him back with as much passion as he was kissing me. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him, which ultimately made me hope that my parents did not come home right now; otherwise Michael was going to be shot.

I knew now, as we kissed, that this was why Michael hadn't been looking at me. He had been afraid of how I'd react if he told me he cared for me more than a friend, which is what I had been afraid of two. Apparently we were a couple of idiots when it came to love and relationships.

As we slowly pulled away from each other I sort of didn't want to, but we needed to talk. It probably would be better if we talked inside, but I didn't exactly feel like moving right now.

"Michael I…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, let me say this. Christine, I don't want to be just friends with you anymore. I actually can't be because I am pretty damn sure I'm in love with you, so will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and instead of answering him, I kissed him. I might not have known for long, but I knew I loved him. Maybe we were too young for that, but I still knew. I slowly pulled away from him and smiled at his confused and cute expression.

"What took you so damn long?" I asked and his expression became surprised.

"Wait, are you saying that you…" He started, but I decided to finish.

"That I love you. Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying Michael. I know this would probably sound insane to a lot of people since we're sixteen, but I love you" I said and he got the big, goofy grin I love so much on his face.

"So I've wasted all this time worrying and started a fight for no reason" He said and I nodded, wrapping my arms firmly around his shoulders.

"Pretty much" I said and we both laughed, before he leant down and kissed me again, which caused me to run a hand though his hair. It was perfectly obvious that Michael and I weren't "_just friends"_ anymore. That ship had sailed and hopefully it would never come back to port again.

"What exactly are you doing with my granddaughter?" I heard Grandpa Max ask and I pulled away from Michael to see him standing there. Okay, this was overly embarrassing.

"Grandpa Max, what are you doing here?" I asked in a flustered voice, my face probably as red as a tomato.

"Your mother asked me to come check up on you, but obviously your fine" Grandpa Max said. I could not believe my grandfather had caught Michael and I kissing on the day we got together. "Do your parents know you're dating Michael?" He asked.

"No, because we sort of just got together, but please don't tell them" I begged, because I did not want them knowing. I liked Michael the way he was; I didn't want a bullet hole in him.

"I won't, but only because you're asking me. It's obvious I'm not needed though" He said and I went over to him, hugging him.

"Thanks for coming Grandpa Max" I said and he smiled.

"Be a good girl, and Michael" He called and Michael came over to us. "Hurt her and Booth won't be the only one coming after you" He threatened.

"I won't hurt her Max" Michael promised and I smiled. I could get used to dating him.

"Good, then I better go and give you two some alone time" Grandpa Max said and he started walking towards his car.

"So, you don't want to tell your parents about us right now huh" Michael said as we started towards the front door and I shook my head.

"If we tell them now after what happened last week, my dad will either shoot you or have a heart attack. I don't exactly want either of those two things happening." I said and he nodded.

"Do you still want to do the zoo trip tomorrow, because I think they'd understand if you don't?" Michael asked and I shook my head again.

"No I want to do it. Plus it does give me a whole day with you without parents or friends" I smiled and he smiled back.

"True, but I bet you one in a million that they'll hunt us down tomorrow." He said as we walked into my house and I picked up my bag from the front door and placed it against the wall.

"Well we knew it'd happen eventually" I said and he nodded, then he came forward and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know this is going to take some getting used to. I mean us being together and being intimate with each other" He said and I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know, but honestly I can't think of a better person to be with then you" I admitted. Yes it was really lovey dovey, but I doubted it'd stay this way for long.

"Funny, that's what I was thinking" He said and he gave me a cocky grin, which made me smile before he kissed me again. I could honestly say I was happy, in a way I hadn't been before, which was weird since I had been poisoned a week ago. Then again, if we hadn't been poisoned we might never have admitted what we really feel.

* * *

**They are now together everyone. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Christine's Pov**

As I woke up I couldn't help but smile. After the advents of yesterday I now had a boyfriend, who just so happened to be the guy I loved and my best friend. Thankfully my parents had not noticed the change in Michael's and I's relationship when they had come home, which meant the fact we were together was a secret. I didn't really have a problem with that right now.

I got out of bed and got dressed into a colorful spring dress that sat a bit above the knee, which was purple with colorful flowers, and brown knee high boots and white leggings. I let my hair hang out, so it reached below my shoulders, then I made my way down stairs after I went to the bathroom and grabbed my phone.

My parents were gone, which meant skipping school today was going to be a whole lot simpler. I bounded into the kitchen, singing to myself as I did. I went over to the fridge and grabbed out a bag of grapes, then I sat down at the table and just started eating them one by one.

It was only when there was a knock at the door that I picked up the bag, opened the fridge and put them back in. I shut the door and then I went to the couch. I got down and grabbed my small handbag, which I had hidden there last night. I opened it and shoved my phone inside, so it was now with my camera and purse. I ran over to the front door and once I had my white sunglasses on my head I opened it to reveal my new boyfriend.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked the moment he opened the door and I nodded.

"Absolutely, let's go to the zoo" I said brightly and we made our way over to his Ute, hand in hand.

"You're smiling like a little kid, you know that right?" He said as we reached the passenger side of the car.

"Would a kid do this?" I asked and then I kissed him on the lips. I wasn't nervous about doing it now, because we weren't being idiots anymore. We pulled away from each other and I smiled at him.

"I don't think so, now climb in" He said and he opened the door for me. I climbed into the Ute and he ran around the front of it. He climbed in his side and we pulled on our seatbelts, then we both pushed our glasses down and he started the engine. We were heading straight to the Zoo, because that meant we could come straight home afterwards.

**Booth's Pov**

As Bones, Angela, Hodgins and I drove towards the Jeffersonian so I could drop them off, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it and answered it straight away, figuring it could possibly be another case.

"Booth" I said.

**"Hello Mr. Booth, this is Principle Wood. I was just calling to see why Christine didn't come to school today."** Principle Wood said and I looked at Bones, who was waiting to see what was going on.

"Um, what do you mean Christine isn't at school?" I asked. What was my daughter up to these days.

**"Neither her nor Michael Hodgins arrived today. I still have to notify his parents"** He said and I knew now that those two were up to something, which probably had to do with whatever they had been hiding from us for the last year.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them and we'll find out what's going on" I said and the I hung up the phone, clenching in my hand.

"What's going on Booth?" Angela asked.

"Christine and Michael didn't go to school today." I said.

"That's strange, Michael said he was going" Hodgins said.

"So did Christine" Bones said and I decided to do something that would most likely piss off my daughter, but she had been doing this for nearly a year and I wanted to find out what she was up to.

"Angela, do you think you can use Bones computer back there and trace Christine's phone?" I asked and she gave me her Angela look.

"Isn't that going to piss her off?" Angela asked and I nodded, but if this was the only way to know what she was up to, then I was going to find out whether she was going to be angry or not.

"Yes, but will you still do it?" I asked and she nodded.

"I will Booth, but you will have to deal with her anger" Angela said as she grabbed the computer and started to search for my daughter's phone. "She's at the Smithsonian's National Zoo Booth." She said.

"Okay, even I can't work out what her and Michael are doing" Hodgins said and I had to agree. This was getting stranger and stranger.

X

As we entered the Zoo we started searching for Christine and Michael and we found them easily. They were both walking around with a bunch of kids, who looked as though they were sick. Christine was with a little girl and she led her over to look at the tigers, a bright smile on her face as she laughed.

"Hello agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Angela and Dr. Hodgins" A woman said as she came over to us.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are" Bones said and the woman smiled.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. My name is Mariah Joy, I'm a nurse at the hospital. I work with sick children" She said and I started to think that maybe our kids weren't doing anything bad.

"Why are you talking to us?" Bones asked.

"Your children told me that you would most likely hunt them down today, so when I saw you I decided to come speak to you myself" She said and I smiled. I now had a feeling I knew why Christine had been lying to me. She had the same beliefs I did, so she didn't want to talk about any charity she was doing.

"Christine and Michael, they've been volunteering at the hospital, haven't they?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes they have. Your kids have very big hearts and have been doing what they can to bring joy to kids lives. The girl with Christine, we didn't think she'd make it this long because she has leukemia, but she is still going strong and I'm certain it's because of Christine" Mariah said and I couldn't help but feel proud of my daughter.

"Why wouldn't they just tell us?" Hodgins asked.

"Michael wanted to, but he respects Christine's belief that charity should be anonymous. She's a very bright girl, both you and Dr. Brennan should be proud of her agent Booth. Not many teenagers would give up their own time to do what both her and Michael do" She said and I smiled.

"I've always been proud of her" I said. I was proud of both her and Parker because they were two of the best kids I knew.

**Christine's Pov**

As I knelt beside Alice as we looked at the tigers I was glad to see she was happy. She hadn't smiled like this in a while, so it was good to see her like this again.

Suddenly ten dollars was being held in front of my face and I looked up to see Michael standing there.

"You won the bet" He said and I took the money from him with a smile. He seemed to forget that I could read people as well as my father could.

"Of course I did. Who knows my father better than I do" I said as I stood up to smile at him. Winning against my boyfriend/best-friend was about the best thing in this world. "So where are they?" I asked as I slipped the ten into my purse.

He looked over my head and I turned to see them all standing there with Nurse Joy. I waved at them just for the fun of it.

"Who are those people?"Alice asked and I smiled at her.

"Those people are our parents" I said with a smile. I knew my dad must have had Angela track my phone and I was slightly annoyed, but it was only a matter of time.

'"Hey kids, they've got the stage set up. You two ready?" One of the moms asked and I looked at Michael.

"Oh we're ready. Let's go raise some money for these kids" Michael said and I took Alice's hand. I looked over my shoulder and motioned out parents to come forward. It was about time they heard us sing. I let Alice go sit stand with her mom and Michael and I made our way onto the stage, placing my bag down on the way up. We were both handed a microphone and I looked out at all the people. I didn't like speaking in public, but it was my job.

"Hi everyone, I'm Christine and this is Michael and we're here to raise money for sick children. So we hope you listen, enjoy and donate if you can. Also sing along" I said and then I looked at the person who was running the music. **(A/N listen to Glee's "Sing/ Sing it for the world")**

Christine –** Sing it out**  
**Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings**  
Michael – **Sing it out**  
**Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**  
Christine – **For every time that they want to count you out**  
Michael – **And use your voice (**Christine – **Uhhh!)**  
**Every single time**  
Christine and Michael – **You open up your mouth**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids and crowd – **Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it 'til you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**  
Christine – **Aaaah**  
Christine and Michael – **Sing it out!**  
Michael – **Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**  
Christine – **Oohuh**  
Christine and Michael – **Sing it out!**  
Christine – **Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings**  
Michael – **You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (**Christine – **Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time**  
**They**  
Michael with sick kids – **Try and shut your mouth**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids and crowd – **Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it 'til you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**  
Christine – **Hooo-ho**  
Christine with sick kids and crowd –** Cleaned-up, corporation progress**  
**Dying in the process**  
**Children that can talk about it**  
**Living on the railways,**  
**People moving sideways**  
**Sell it 'til your last days**  
**Buy yourself the motivation**  
**Generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene**  
**Product of a white dream**  
**I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer**  
**I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir**  
**Wrote it for the ones who want to get away**  
Michael – **Keep running!**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids and crowd – **Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it 'til you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**  
Christine – **We've got to see what tomorrow brings**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids – **Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world**  
Christine – **Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids – **Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world!**

As Michael and I stopped singing I let out a calming breath as everyone clapped and we waited for the next and final song. Angela was cheering the loudest and Michael had a huge grin on his face. My parents seemed shocked, though they were still smiling, as well as all the kids in the audience. It was then that the next song started **(A/N: Again listen to the Glee version, though make sure it's the Rachel and Finn version. I'm a fan of glee so that's why I'm using their versions of the songs, also they have good duets)**

Michael – **Just a small town girl**  
**Livin' in a lonely world**  
**She took the midnight train**  
**Goin' anywhere**  
Christine – **Just a city boy**  
**Born and raised in South Detroit**  
**He took the midnight train**  
**Goin' anywhere**  
Michael – **A singer in a smoky room**  
Christine – **A smell of wine and cheap perfume**  
Christine and Michael – **For a smile they can share the night**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**  
**Strangers**  
**Waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows**  
**Searching in the night**  
**Streetlight**  
**People**  
**Livin' just to find emotion**  
**Hiding**  
**Somewhere in the night**  
Christine – **Workin' hard to get my fill**  
**Everybody wants a thrill**  
Christine and Michael – **Payin' anything to roll the dice**  
**Just one more time**  
Christine – **Some will win**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids –**Some will lose**  
**Some were born to sing the blues**  
**And now the movie never ends**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**  
**Strangers**  
**Waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows**  
**Searching in the night**  
**Streetlight**  
**People**  
**Livin' just to find emotion**  
**Hiding**  
**Somewhere in the night**  
**Don't stop believin'**  
Christine and Michael (with sick kids) –** Hold on to that feelin'**  
**(Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh**  
**Don't stop believin')**  
**Hold on to that feelin'**  
**(Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh**  
**Don't stop!)**

As we finished people were clapping widely, while others were putting money into the two containers that were in front of the stage.

"Thank you everyone!" Michael said and together we gave the microphones back and made our way off stage. I grabbed my bag and we made our way over to our parents, though we didn't hold hands. I kinda wanted to, but I held back the urge.

"It seems I don't know you very well" Dad said and I shook my head.

"That's not true, and besides I only lied because you raised me this way" I said and he shook his head.

"I think Booth means the singing" Angela said and now I got it. Truthfully, we hadn't even known about that for long.

"We actually haven't been singing for long Mom. We only found out we could three months ago when our _friends _forced us to sing Karaoke at Layla's birthday" Michael said, basically taking the words right out of my mouth. He knew it too, because he sent me a smirk.

"So my boys a singer, who would have guessed" Hodgins said and I looked at Michael. It was about time we told them.

"Actually I play both Acoustic and Electric guitar and Drums, while Christine plays Acoustic and Electric guitar and Piano" Michael said and I looked at my parents.

"You guys said you wanted me to learn a musical instrument, so I started Piano. Then Michael's gramps started teaching him Electric guitar and Michael taught me what he learnt. As for the Acoustic guitar, we both took that up" I explained and dad smiled.

"You're very talented, just like your dad" Dad said and I smiled brightly at him.

"I think I get my singing talent from grandma and Mom. I sing a wicked 'girl's just wanna have fun', though I'll avoid singing that since you were shot when mom sung it" I said and dad ruffled my head. "Dad, cut it out!"

"You really love bringing up those sorts of things, don't you?" He said and I shrugged.

"You're the one who told me them so I would be careful growing up" I pointed out and he shook his head.

"So this is what you guys have been doing for the last year" Hodgins said and I nodded.

"Yeah dad, though this is our first zoo trip" Michael explained and Angela smiled.

"I'm proud of you Michael. You're doing a good thing" Angela said and dad smiled, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm proud of you too kiddo." Dad said and I smiled up at him. I looked over at mom and saw that she was smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks dad" I said. I loved my dad and I always wanted to make him proud of me, no matter what happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Christine's Pov **

Today was the day! Today Michael and I were going to tell our friends that we were dating, then we were going to threaten them to keep quiet about it to everyone else until we fessed up to our parents. Michael wanted to tell them now since the sooner the better. I wanted to wait a few weeks until we told them, mainly because I was sort of afraid dad was going to shoot Michael. Also we had only gotten together on Tuesday and it was now Friday, so I wanted to wait until I knew they'd all be able to accept it. I wanted to wait until we told our friends too, just to make them suffer when they found out we were lying, but Michael said they'd kill us if we didn't tell them immediately. He was right of course.

"Christine, Michael will be here any minute to pick you up. You need to get down here" Mom called and I let out a sigh.

"Coming Mom" I shouted and I grabbed my school bag off the floor. I took off toward the stairs, a smile on my face. Dad was at work and Mom was waiting until I was gone to go to the Jeffersonian. I would drive if I could, but I couldn't yet, mainly because I hadn't gone to get a car yet. Truth be told though, I preferred riding with Michael. Also, even if I didn't drive I wouldn't forget how to

"You look happy today" Mom commented as I went over to her and I smiled as I kissed her cheek lightly. I had to say she was a great mom, even if she could be a bit too blunt at times.

"I feel good and the sun is shining, so I'm just going to roll with it and see where it leads me" I said and she smiled.

"I don't understand that phrase, but I trust that Booth would." She said and I smiled.

"Of course he would Mom, but he's clueless about all our logical mumbo jumbo too" I supplied helpfully since I knew she disliked not understanding modern phrases. It was then though that a horn sounded and I tried not to smile even more. "That's Michael, I'd better go"

"I'll come with you. Mr. Edison has asked me to help him identify a set of ancient remains" Mom said and I smiled as we made our way to the front door. Clark was still the anthropologist in charge of ancient remains and I knew mom was still a little sore about that, since it meant she couldn't help unless he asked.

"That's good mom. It gives you a change of pace" I said and she nodded as we went outside and shut the front door behind us.

"It certainly does, now enjoy school sweetheart" Mom said and I smiled, hugging her lightly.

"I will mom." I said and I ran over to Michael's Ute. I ran around the front of it then I waved to mom again. "See ya later mom" I called and then I climbed in.

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go?" He asked and I smiled at him, though I made it friendly since my mother was watching. I knew she _probably _wouldn't know the difference, but I didn't want to risk her finding out the truth. If mom found out then she would probably tell everyone very bluntly and dad would definitely shoot Michael.

"Yep. Let's go Mike" I said and I waved a final goodbye to my mother as she went to the garage to get her car and Michael pulled out of the driveway. Today was going to be a _very _long day, I knew that for sure. Our friends were finally going to hear the news they had obviously been waiting to hear for years. Apparently Michael had told Darius and Ford about his feelings for me already, so they sort of knew. That's apparently what all the secrecy had been about. It wasn't a secret any more though because like Michael had said yesterday, I might have just become his girlfriend, but he still wasn't going to lie to me.

X

As we began towards our friends I was sort of second guessing this whole thing. I knew they were going to get very psyched about this, yet still I didn't know how we were actually going to tell them. Right now they were all just standing there, waiting for us to reach them.

"Okay, I would really rather not doing this. Can't we just go home tonight and tell them by Txt" I said as I came to a stop and Michael rolled his eyes. I usually wasn't one for backing down, but I had a feeling the girls were going to tackle me.

"Christine Angela Booth, are you scared?" He asked with a chuckle and I glared up at him.

"No, of course not" I protested and he smiled as he grabbed my hand in his.

"Then let's go" He said and he began to pull me forward as he walked. Our friends were giving us strange looks now.

"Okay, but if they tackle me it's your fault. I'd rather tell them from a distance" I said and he came to a stop, a cocky smirk finding its way onto his lips. Damn it, I should have known better than to say that.

"I can easily do that. All I have to do is this" He said and he lowered his face to mine. His lips closed around mine and he tangled his hand into my hair as he kissed me passionately. I still felt like laughing when we did this, since it was still a little weird, but I decided to go with his plan and kissed him back with equal favor. I had no problem what's so ever with his way of telling them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his arms moved down to my waist. With the way we were kissing, I'm amazed no teachers came and yelled at us to cut it out.

"OH MY GOD!" Stacey exclaimed and Michael and I pulled away from each other to see all our friends staring at us. All the girls were shocked, while Darius and Ford had huge smirks on their faces.

"God had nothing to do with this Stace" Michael said as he took my hand and led me over to them.

"How long have you two been going out?" Layla demanded and I shrugged.

"A few days" I said and Kate smiled.

"Is Michael good in bed?" Kate asked, though I knew she was only teasing. Still, I couldn't miss this opportunity, could I?

"He's excellent, thanks for asking" I said with a smile and all their faces became simultaneous masks of shock, while Michael started laughing besides me. I started giggling because it was so awesome that they actually believed me. "I was joking guys. Michael and I would never sleep together that quickly, but thanks for the imaginary confidence in us"

"Okay, you two are just evil. Christine, why didn't you call me the moment you started dating?" Stacey demanded and I sighed.

"Because I was a bit busy kissing her. Also our parents don't know yet, so not a word unless you want me to kill you all" Michael said, saving me the trouble of having to answer.

"Dude, I'm just glad you manned up and grew a set" Darius said and I smiled.

"Okay guys, I'm going to head to my locker than class" I said and Stacey shook her head.

"Oh no you don't, I want all the details" She said and I smiled at her, handing my bag to Michael.

"Nope" I said and then I took off running as fast as I could. I wasn't telling them anything. My relationship was not going to be _everybody's _business.

"Get her" Stacey said and I looked over my head to see all four girls chasing after me, though Layla was the fastest since she was the soccer girl. The other girls were all into volleyball, which didn't involve all that much running. I bolted around the school yard, dodging them for as long as I could, but then Ford interfered and grabbed me.

"Hey, this is cheating" I protested and he smiled down at me.

"Yeah, but I don't really want Stacey killing me for not helping" Ford said and then he let me go and ducked out as I was surround by my girl-friends.

"Now, are you going to tell us how this all happened or do I have make you?" Layla asked and I knew there was no escaping this.

**Michael's Pov**

As I watched the girls surround Christine I had to smile. I knew I should try to help her, but I was still amazed that I was actually with her now. Sure I wished I could tell the whole world that I was dating her and she was my girlfriend, but that little announcement would have to wait until she decided she wanted to tell her parents. I mean I seriously couldn't fault her for not wanting to tell them because her father was a _very _proud gun owner and he didn't really want her dating, but we both knew they'd have to be told eventually, definitely since my mother obviously knew we had feelings for each other.

"Okay dude, now that the girls are occupied, how exactly did you grow some balls and tell her" Darius asked bluntly and just glared at him.

"How is that any of your business?" I demanded and Ford chuckled as he reached us.

"Because both of us will kick your bug loving ass if you don't" He said and I rolled my arms.

"Right, how could I have forgotten that" I said sarcastically, then I sighed. "I was being a jerk and ignoring her, so she gave me a choice. I either told her why I was being such a jerk towards her or I could kiss our sixteen years of friendship goodbye, so I got my act together and _showed _her why I was being so rude" I explained.

"Huh, so all it took was you acting like a jerk. Dude, you really should have acted like a jerk sooner" Darius said and I punched him in the shoulder.

"So we're the only ones who know right" Ford said and I shook my head.

"No, her grandpa Max does too because he caught me kissing her the night we got together." I said.

"Oh dude, that is so sucky. You finally get the girl and her Grandpa turns up" Darius said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you guys have had your fun so now I'm going to go help Christine and we're going to class." I said and I walked over to the girls. I pushed past them and grabbed my girlfriend's wrist. She immediately gave me a thankful look. "Sorry girls, but we're going to class"

"Thank you, they were giving me a headache" Christine said the moment we were out of hearing range.

"I thought they might. But hey, you'll probably get a bigger one from your dad" I said and she groaned.

"Don't remind me" She groaned and together we made our way into the school.

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it and that you'll review :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Christine's Pov**

As I went to my locker to retrieve my bag I was really worried about tonight. Today was Thursday the 25th of May, meaning next week was the last week of school. It also meant that on Saturday we were having our spring fling and I wanted to go with Michael, which meant I was trying to decide whether or not to tell my parents. I mean I was going shopping tomorrow for a dress, even though that was really late, which was sure to bring up some questions. What worried me tonight though was the fact that my dad was holding a barbeque and _all_ my friends were invited. The other reason we _had _to tell them was because we were all heading to Paris when summer break hit for _three entire weeks._ Michael and I couldn't pretend we weren't dating for that long, definitely since both of our families were going to be there.

"Are you stressing about the barbeque again?" Michael asked as he leant against the locker beside mine, scaring the hell out of me as he did.

"Yes I am. I mean I know I have to tell them, but what if one of the guys accidentally says something and my dad hears" I said. I really didn't want that happening, because then we were dead. I trusted my friends, but James elder brother Chase, who was a junior, had come back from Chicago last week after being gone for two entire months and I wasn't sure if they knew to be quite about it.

"Don't worry. They all know to shut up and be quite about us and I gave Chase and James the 411 the moment they got back. They both understand and since we've kept James's secret he's willing to keep ours." Michael said and I smiled. James secret was that he was gay. None of really cared though because he was our friends and we loved him, but he was still shy about it and wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet.

"Then I guess we better get going." I said as I grabbed my bag and shut my locker. Michael wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we made our way through the school. We had been dating for a bit now and nearly everyone at this school knew it. Still, it was still a little weird classing him as my boyfriend because he had just been my best friend for a little over sixteen years. He was my boyfriend now though, except we hadn't been on a date because we had been too afraid of being caught.

We made our way to his car and climbed in, then we started straight toward my house because we wanted to be there before our friends who had all gone home to get changed. Except for Ford, he had gone home to get Lana.

X

We got to my house easily enough went straight inside. Arastoo, Cam, Nolan, Sweets, Daisy, Jamie, Karen, Hodgins, Angela and Katherine were already there and I could hear the twins Jamie and Karen playing with Gretzky out the back. I made my way up to my room though and quickly changed into a yellow and white sun dress that tied up around my neck. I hadn't planned on changing, but since my jeans had grass stains on them I felt the need to. I slipped on my sandals and then I made my way to the laundry, where I dumped them in the washing basket.

"Well don't you look beautiful" Michael said as I walked into the lounge room. "Still, I think you look hotter in jeans and shorts"

"I guess it's too bad that I don't really care" I said and he took in a sharp breath, kinda like I had hit him, but then he smiled and grabbed my arm.

"Ouch, now that hurt." He said with a smirk and he pulled me toward him, kissing me as he did. I laughed and kissed him back, until I heard the back door open and we jumped away from each other just in time. Hodgins walked in and I tried not to luck guilty.

"Hey you guys, shouldn't you be outside?" Hodgins asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Michael asked and Hodgins chuckled. I had to admit I was glad he hadn't caught us kissing, because that was just going to make things worse.

"Booth asked me to bring the meat out, but since you guys are here why don't you help me. It will save me two more trips" He said and Michael and I nodded.

"Sure Hodgins, I mean this is my house" I said and I grabbed one of the trays. Tonight was going to be interesting, definitely since a few of our friends parents were coming to. What was worse was the fact that Parker was going to be here tonight with his girlfriend. I mean Grandpa Max was too, but he knew better than to say anything and he liked Michael.

We went out the back and I saw the younger kids playing on the swing and slide set that I used to play on. They weren't in my tree house though because they knew that was where Michael and I went when we wanted to be alone or spend time with our friends.

"Dad, isn't three trays stacked chock full of meat a bit too much. Plus you have three salads and a stack of junk food" I asked as I placed my tray of meat on the table beside the barbeque, followed by Michael and Hodgins.

"Usually, but with the way Michael, Parker and the other boys eat its necessary. Plus there are going to be quite a few people here tonight Christine" He said and I smiled.

"I know, but still I wouldn't want your heart to give out because you have to slave away all night" I said with a smirk and I dodged back as he tried to grab me. "Ha ha, to slow old man" I teased.

"I'll show you old man" He said and I turned and started running as he began to chase after me, causing the other to laugh because of the hilarity. I ran around the back yard and smiled at the kids as I did.

"Hey, how about we play a game of tag and the old F.B.I agent behind me is it?" I asked and they all cheered. Dad was certainly going to get a work out tonight, but he knew better than to mess with the four kids in our backyard.

X

The game of chase ended ten minutes later when I lost track of my dad and he grabbed me from behind, causing me to squeal in shock.

"Not too bad for an old guy huh" He said as he hugged me and I laughed.

"No, not bad at all. Now I have to go grab Michael's and I's surprise for our friends" I said to dad and he smirked as he let go of me. I ran across the yard to the back door. I ducked in, grabbed the two water guns that could shoot three liters of water each because that's how much the canisters on the back could hold. I also grabbed the bag full of water bombs and then I made my way back out to Michael and handed him his.

"Let's go" He said and we ran over to my tree house, climbing up. I got onto the small balcony and then I went into small house. We both went to the windows and watched us our friends arrived with their parents. We'd have to make sure we missed the parents.

I saw dad put out the other guns since we wanted a full on water fight and watched as the others moved to the other side of the yard. The parents came through first and then when the others came I popped into view.

"Hey guys" I shouted and they looked up, which was a big mistake. I had perfect aim. I fired at the girls and they all shrieked, except for Layla who saw the guns and went for one with the boys who were getting shot at. Lana ran out of the way, squealing as she went over to Katherine.

"You two are so dead" Stacey yelled and I picked up a water bomb, throwing it right at her the moment she turned to face the other way. "Who threw that?" She demanded as she turned back to face me, making me squirt her again.

"Who do you think" I called with a smirk and that's when I was squirted in the face by Ford, who ended up getting a water bomb in the face courtesy of my lovely boyfriend Michael.

"Dude, you really shouldn't have done that" Ford yelled and he headed for the stairs of my tree house. I grabbed three water bombs, dumped my gun and went to the stairs, dropping them all on Ford with made him fall off. I was really glad my dad was recording all this.

"Okay, you've initiated an all out war now Christine." Ford shouted and I knew he was right.

X

By the time our water fight ended it was an hour later and we were all practically soaked, mainly due to the fact that my dad had pulled a sneak attack and had come after all of us with a hose, a hose which I had fought him for, meaning we were both soaked by the end. Funnily enough Parker was too because the moment he had turned up I had been standing on the back veranda and had dumped a bucket of icy cold water over his overprotective ass. We were all going to dry of course, since the hot sun was still out and there was still a good breeze, plus we had towels, but we had all had fun and that was all that mattered. Even the younger kids had joined in. I had to admit Nolan was a little monster when he had a water gun in his hands.

"Okay kids, foods ready" Dad called and I watched as all five teenage boys fought to get there first, which meant us girls just walked past them as we shook our heads.

"Boys can be complete idiots sometimes" Layla said as she grabbed a plate and I smiled as I started putting food onto mine and grabbed a second one for Michael, filling it up with more food than my plate.

"Tell me about it" I said and I carried our plates over to the pully system dad helped build so we could get things up top easier, otherwise you couldn't get things up into the tree house. "Michael, get over here and help or I'll dump the food over you" I shouted and he broke away from the pile of boys and came over to me.

"You didn't have to get me food" He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well since you're a typical male I gathered you'd be in that dog pile for another half an hour, so I took some initiative to get you to stop being a testosterone filled male and come eat" I said and he looked down at me.

"What a nice opinion you have of me" He said sarcastically and I smirked at him.

"You're welcome, now I'll climb up while you pull the food up" I said and I left him. I climbed up the ladder and grabbed the tray of food and once he was up I gave him his plate.

We sat there eating I watched everyone talking and laughing down the bottom. As I did I thought about me and Michael and our new relationship. I knew I loved him, even if it was a little too early in life for that, so why was I _so _scared about telling our families. I mean okay, both my father and brother were _very _proud gun owners, but I loved Michael. Also if they tried to shoot him I'd beat the crap out of them. Plus no way in hell was I going to wait until I was twenty fricken two to have a boyfriend.

I felt bad though because I knew Michael wanted to tell everyone and yet I hadn't told him I was thinking about it. He was the perfect boyfriend though or at least that was my opinion and since I had never had a boyfriend before it was an inexperienced one, but still. He wasn't forcing me to tell them, which was exactly why I wanted to tell them.

"I can practically hear the cogs turning from here" Michael said and I turned to look at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I think it's time we tell our parents about us" I admitted and he gave me a shocked look.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm going to say this since I have been waiting for you to say that since we got together, but do you really think that this is the best time?" Michael asked and I sighed.

"Well at least this way they all know and we can get all the hassle out of the way" I said and he gave me a look that clearly meant he knew there was another reason. "_And_ if I don't do it know I will end up talking myself out of it"

"Are you sure you want to do this, because I can wait until you're ready. I don't want you to do this for me" He said and I smiled, then I looked down and noticed no one was watching us, so I quickly kissed him and then I pulled away before anyone who didn't know could see.

"Michael, it's because of that that I want to tell them. I love you and I don't want to hide that fact anymore." I said and he smirked at me.

"Then let's go" He said and he started to climb off the small balcony and down the ladder. We'd come back for the plates later. I followed him down and he looked away since I was wearing a dress. He helped me of the ladder and we walked over to everyone, hand in hand.

"It's about time you two joined us" Chase said and I rolled my eyes at him, but then I sighed.

"Yeah well, there's something Michael and I need to tell our parents" I said and I finally felt confident. One of the reasons being that neither dad nor Parker had their guns on them right now.

"What is it Christine?" Mom asked and I took in a deep breath. I could see Michael wanted to tell them, but I squeezed his hand because it was better if I did this.

"Our friends already know this, but you guys don't because I was afraid dad would shoot Michael. But anyway, Michael and I are… dating" I said and I saw rage flash through dads eyes, which made me so so glad he didn't have his gun.

"I knew it" Angela cried and she came over to me, hugging me then Michael. "I knew you two were dating to moment you started trying to avoid me"

"Congratulations guys. I'm happy for you two" Hodgins said and he hugged us, then we were faced with my dad.

"Michael, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dad asked and I admit that didn't please me.

"Dad, don't start anything" I warned and he shook his head.

"Don't worry" He said and then he grabbed Michael's shoulder and led him away. I went over and took a seat next to mom.

"Christine, does that mean when I walked in on you and Michael that day…" Parker started, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"NO, we were just mucking around Parker. Michael and I got together the Tuesday after we were poisoned" I said.

"Well we're happy for you and Michael Christine" Cam said and I looked over at dad.

"I just hope he is" I said and I saw my friends giving me a knowing look. They knew what I was afraid of.


	19. Chapter 19

**Booth's Pov **

As I led Michael far enough away that no one could hear us, I'm not going to say that I wasn't tempted to shoot him. The temptation was definitely there, but I wasn't going to do it and there was only one reason I wasn't going to do that. It was the reason I had been trying to focus on work instead of accepting Christine was growing up.

I had tried not to see it for the last few months, but the truth had been staring me in the face the entire time, yet Christine had only proved my theory today when she had warned me not to start anything. Christine was falling in love with Michael and I knew she would probably kill me if I tried to stop her from being with him. I didn't want to think about my daughter being with anyone, but if it had to anyone I was, in a way, glad that it was Michael. I liked the kid, but things had just changed.

"Booth, I know you're probably angry about this but I care about Christine and I'm not going to hurt her." Michael said and I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Despite what you and Christine obviously think Michael, I'm not angry about this. I'm not saying I'm happy that my daughter is now dating someone, but if she has to date anyone I can't complain that it's you. You're not a bad kid, but things have changed now and you better understand that." I said and he looked confused.

"Would you be angry if I told you we've been dating since the Tuesday after we were both poisoned?" Michael asked and I had to admit that did make me a little angry because it meant Christine had been lying to me for weeks, but then again I couldn't blame Christine either. I had made it clear I didn't want her dating _anyone _for a long time and last time someone had asked her on a date I had threatened to shoot them.

"Yes I am angry about that, but since I threatened the last person who tried to go out with Christine I can't blame her for not wanting to tell me right away. Still, the same threat applies to you Michael. If you hurt her or break her heart I will shoot you, and remember a sniper like me can always hit his target." I said and he nodded.

"I never doubted that for a second Booth, but I guess I should make sure it's okay with you that I take Christine to the spring fling this weekend." Michael said and I nodded. He didn't need to ask me out of principle, but I had to admire that he cared enough about my opinion that he did ask me. Angela and Hodgins had raised him right.

"As long as you don't hurt her, I have no problem with this. But be warned, I never want to catch you with her in _that _way, because if I do I _will_ shoot you." I said and I knew he understood.

"Trust me, I'm not even thinking about that." He said and I patted him on the shoulder. Maybe I could start liking this boy again, even if that meant I had to accept the fact that he was my sixteen year old daughter's boyfriend.

"Then I guess I can deal with this whole situation, at least in part." I said and then I noticed the nervous look on Christine's face. "I think my daughter thinks I'm still going to shoot you."

"That or she thinks Parker is" Michael said and I chuckled. I should have known Parker was going to be just as protective of her as I was.

**Christine's Pov**

As I watched dad talking to Michael it looked like he was taking this surprisingly well. It did accrue to me that all this could just be wishful thinking and that he was going to go inside, grab his gun and then shoot Michael. I mean I prayed that didn't happen, but my dad was still a sniper.

"Booth seems to be taking this well" Cam said, which meant I wasn't imagining it obviously. Thank god. Maybe Michael wasn't going to end up getting shot.

"I have to agree. I thought he was going to shoot any boy that became Christine's boyfriend" Arastoo said, which was funny because I had thought that too, possibly a million times.

"Can I still shoot him for dating my sister?" Parker asked and I glared at him in anger. Oh I was so going to hit him if he said that again. He seemed to notice my glare and turned to look at me. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"I think that's kind of obvious Parker" I snapped.

"She is obviously upset that you asked if you could shoot Michael" Sweets said and I turned to look at him.

"No, I'm annoyed, not upset" I said and then I sighed. "It's not like I'm dating a gang member for God's sake. It's Michael, who most of you have known your whole lives."

"She's got a point. Also it's obvious that they do really care about each other people, I mean we all knew" Kate said and she motioned to all my friends from where she sat, wrapped in Darius's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mom asked and I looked at her.

"You have no poker face mom and I knew you'd be fine with Michael and I dating, which meant you'd forget dad might not be and tell him before I could." I said and then I stood up as dad and Michael came back. "Should I be worried that you're going to get shot?" I asked.

"Only if I break your heart, which I won't" Michael said as he came to my side and I looked at dad in shock.

"Wait, you're not angry that I'm dating Michael?" I asked in shock. I had expected him to be pissed off or at least slightly angry about all this. Hello, it's why I hadn't told him.

"Of course I'm angry, but you're sixteen Christine and I can't expect you to not have a boyfriend. Besides, I like Michael, though not as much now, and he knows what's going to happen if he hurts you." Dad said and I was trying to decide whether he was lying or not. He wasn't from what I could tell, but still.

"So you're really okay with this?" I asked and he chuckled as he came over and hugged me.

"If you're happy then that's all I need to be okay with this. I love you sweetheart and you're happiness is all that matters to me." Dad said and I smiled as I hugged him tightly. It was as I slowly pulled away though that I smirked at him.

"Thanks dad, but when did you become so mushy?" I asked and he sighed.

"I guess that's what I get for having a daughter like you." He smiled and I smiled brightly.

"Well since we're getting this all out in the open, is there anything else you two are hiding?" Hodgins asked and I figured it was about time a told dad about my martial arts and all that fighting stuff.

"Yeah there is. Michael and I have been training to fight. We've been doing taekwondo, martial arts, boxing and so much more." I said and now I could tell my dad wasn't happy. Wait, so he was madder about this then he was about me dating Michael. Huh, I didn't see that one coming.

"Why don't all the kids head inside for now" Cam said and I nodded, grabbing Michael's hand as I did.

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go guys" I said and I dragged Michael along with me, our friends following close behind.

**Angela's Pov**

As I watched the kids retreat inside I could see Booth was a little mad, okay a lot mad. I on the other hand couldn't be happier. My son and Christine were dating and I was glad. They were good for each other.

"I can't believe she's been fighting" Booth grumbled as he sat down beside Bren.

"Dad, come on. She's the daughter of you and Bones, did you really think she _wasn't _going to learn how to protect herself so you don't have to do it all the time." Parker said and Booth grunted.

"You know between you and her I don't know who's going to give me the heart attack first" Booth said.

"Booth she's learning how to fight back, that's not a bad thing. In our line work there's always a chance our kids will be in danger. This way she can protect herself" Cam said and I saw Booth sigh. Obviously he knew this was a losing battle and honestly I didn't see the problem. I didn't want to think about Michael or Christine being in danger, but we lived in a dangerous world. If the kids could fight back, then that was a good thing.

**Christine's Pov**

Downstairs I could hear the others playing Mario Kart, while I was upstairs with Kate. I admit I had wanted to spend some alone time with Michael, but I figured my father wasn't going to like that and I was already afraid he was going to have an aneurysm with everything I had told him today. It had been hard to convince Anna, Stacey and Layla to stay downstairs, but Kate had basically given them the death stare and had told them to stay.

See just like Darius and Michael, Kate and I were best friends. We had known each other since the first day of Elementary school and had pretty much become close friends straight away. See despite the fact that her parents were rich she had gotten her aunty to enroll her into public school because she didn't want to go to privet school. I didn't like her parents one bit. They were snobby, self obsessed people who were too busy going on holidays to give a damn about what was happening in their daughter's life. That was why she was always having parties and I always went around there when my father was being a pain.

"I still can't believe you finally told him." Kate said from her place in my new computer chair, one that Parker had replaced after he had broken it. Kate was the only one who had known for sure that I had feelings for Michael, mainly because I had told her.

"Well technically he told me first when he kissed me" I said. I was lying across my bed on my stomach, smiling at her.

"You know it was about time. Darius and I were starting to think we were going to have to lock the two of you in a room and make you admit your feelings" Kate said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well I admitted it, now are we going shopping for dresses tomorrow or not?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course we're going shopping. I need to stun my boyfriend and you need to look drop dead gorgeous for your first date with Michael" She said and I smiled.

"That's true, but I have a feeling Angela and my mom, though mainly Angela, will be giving me a full blown makeover on Saturday" I said and Kate smiled.

"Well they'll be doing it at my house because I have made a plan. I'm booking a limo for us for because the others want to drive themselves. So it's going to pick up Darius and Michael from Michael's house and us from mine." Kate said. Huh, so Saturday was going to be one fun day.

"Okay, but I'll have to tell my parents. I'm actually looking forward to this dance because I get to go with the guy I love and my dad _isn't _going to kill him" I said and then I realized what I had said because Kate smiled and ran across the room, jumping onto me.

"Christine Booth, did you actually just say you love Michael?" Kate demanded in glee and I sighed.

"Yes I did Kate Madison, what of it?" I asked and she pushed me down.

"What of it! I told you the _moment _I realized I loved Darius and you're only telling me you love Michael _Now"_ She said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, but don't you think it's weird. We're both sixteen and yet we're freely admitting that we're in love" I said and she shook her head.

"You can't determine when you're going to fall in love Christine. It happens when it happens and guess what, it's happened. You love Michael and I love Darius, though unlike us you haven't taken the next step because you just started dating" Kate said and I looked at her in confusion. Wait, what next step was she on about.

"What are you…?" I started, but then I realized _exactly _what she was talking about. "Oh my god, you and Darius slept together"

"Yes we did, not that my parents know or care" She said.

"Well you're obviously not daddies _little _girl anymore" I teased and she shoved my shoulder.

"Just wait until you and Michael take the next step. I plan on giving you just as much crap back" She said and I shrugged.

"Oh well. But still, does it really hurt. I'd ask my mom but I don't want an anthropological answer and if I ask my dad I'm pretty sure he'll have a heart attack" I said and she smiled.

"It hurts for a bit at the beginning, but afterwards it's the complete opposite of pain" Kate said and I nodded. See, she was the only one I would _ever _talk about this with because the others would just give me shit. "Now we better go make sure the boys aren't trying to kill each other" Kate said and I laughed as I climbed off my bed. Together we made our way out of my room so we could enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**Okay guys, the next chapter is up. Thank you all for all the reviews, every single one of them has motivated me to keep writing. I also like hearing that you all like Christine's and Michael's romance because I have no personal experience in relationships myself. I just write what I think would be a good relationship.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Christine's Pov**

As I walked through the school I was arm in arm with Kate. Everyone was looking at us I envy, though I knew it was because of Kate. Everyone wanted to be her friend because she was rich, though she refused to be friends with anyone who only cared about her parent's wealth. Today we were going shopping for our spring fling dresses. Mom had given me her credit card so I didn't have to carry around a ton of cash.

We walked out to the car park and I saw Michael and Darius standing next to his Ute, which just so happened to be parked besides Kate's Volvo. Why she wanted a Volvo when she could have any car she wanted, I didn't know. Still, she did do a lot of shopping when the other girls asked her to go shopping with them.

"Hey, so are we heading to your house?" Michael asked the moment we reached them and he had me away from Kate.

"No, because I already told you that Kate and I are going shopping." I said. Seriously boys had a bad habit of forgetting things, definitely these two.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Darius complained and Kate laughed as she quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Whatever boys normally do when their girlfriends go shopping." Kate said and then she went to her the driver's side door. "Come on Christine, you can make out with Michael later." Kate said and I rolled my eyes, but then I gave Michael a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye" I said and then I raced around the front of Kate's car and climbed into the passenger's seat. I took my bag off and put my seatbelt on.

"Okay, so we'll drop past your house so you can change bags and then mine, then we'll head to the shops" Kate said and I smiled.

"Let's do it" I said and she smiled back at me as she started the car.

X

After an hour we finally made it to the mall, our handbags and purses by our sides. Kate drove into the car park and luckily she found a park that was right near the doors, meaning we wouldn't have to lug all our shopping through the car park, depending on what we brought anyway. I had a feeling she'd have more than me since I was only going to buy an outfit for the dance since mom was going to let me do a lot of shopping in Paris. I still couldn't believe I was going to Paris, or that I was going to spend three entire weeks there with my boyfriend might I add.

"You have to promise me that you'll bring me back something from Paris." Kate said as we walked into the mall and I smiled at her.

"Of course I will, we're best friends aren't we." I said and she smiled. "Okay, so what exactly are we doing here other than buying ourselves outfits for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well I want to get a haircut and I also want to pick up some new outfits for my trip to Hawaii with Darius's family. Apparently he has a sister there and they're going to see her. They asked me to come so I'm going with them, but I don't have nearly enough bikinis and clothes for a two week trip there." Kate said and I laughed.

"You mean you don't have any bikinis that Darius hasn't already seen you in" I said and she shrugged with a smile. "What about your parents, won't they mind?"

"I don't really care, and beside's they're going to New York for five weeks. I've been there and I don't exactly want to be away from my boyfriend that long" She said, then she smiled brightly at me. "It's kinda cool though isn't it? We both get to go on holidays with our boyfriends. Granted you're family and his are going to be on yours and Darius's mom, dad and younger brother will be on ours, but still."

"Yeah, but my dad didn't know Michael and I were dating when he decided that we were going to go to Paris." I said and she smiled. Actually if dad had of known he would have been reluctant in offering them to come with us, maybe. He was actually taking the fact that Michael and I were dating better than I thought he was, or at least it seemed he was. He had only known for a day.

"That true. Still, make sure that you take lots of photos, put a lock on that bridge and kiss Michael on top of the Eiffel tower." She said and I raised my hand, saluting her.

"Yes ma'am" I said and she shoved my shoulder lightly, causing me to smirk at her. We made our way through the mall and into one of the clothing stores that Kate said was good. I really didn't care. We made our way over to where the dresses were and Kate immediately started going through them. I began going through them to and I was certain I'd find my dress before she found hers. Sometimes she was just too picky.

I began searching through another rack that was besides the one she was zooming through. I didn't want anything fabulous; I just wanted something that was simple, yet beautiful. I knew it'd probably take me ages to find something, but it actually only took me seconds to stumble upon a beautiful dress. I had moved to another rack and had found it hanging there. I took it out and looked at it with a smile. It was white, with a satin belt that tied in a bow at the back and had spaghetti straps. It also flowed above the knees and the top was heart shaped.

"Found one, I'm going to try it on" I announced and she smiled up at me, grabbing one of her own. It was silver and hand one shoulder.

"So have I. Look at our luck." She said and I smiled as we made our way towards the dressing rooms. We went in and I took off my shorts and green boob tube top, then I slid the dress on. I zipped up at the back so I couldn't zip it up, but I tied up the bow. It ended just above my knees and flowed out, while the top sat perfectly over my breasts. I stepped out and waited for Kate.

"Are you done in there yet?" I asked.

"Hold your horses woman, I'll be out in a second" She said and I rolled my eyes, but still I waited. It didn't take more then thirty seconds for her to finish getting dressed and she walked out, looking stunning in her dress. It was more stunning than mine, but I just wanted a simple dress. I could dress up all fancy when junior and senior prom comes. "You know despite the simple nature of your dress you look really hot." She said and I blushed.

"Speak for yourself Kate. Darius is going to be drooling all night long. I'll have to make sure I bring my camera." I said and we both burst into laughter.

"Please do, it'll be good blackmail. Now let's get changed so we can get the rest of our stuff, then we can go to that Royal Diner you're always telling me about" Kate said and I nodded, heading back into the changing room.

In the end we spent another two hours at the mall. I ended up buying the dress along with a pair of white heels with straps, a lily to pin in my hair, a white shawl and a small white shoulder bag, big enough to carry my phone and whatever else I needed. Kate ended up with her dress, silver heels, a silver shawl and some new jewelry and makeup. She also brought five new bikinis, one of them red and black, one purple, one deep green, one blue and a black one that has a buckle on the front. She also got a bunch of new dresses, tops, shorts and skirts, and a few surprises for Darius. She had also got her hair layered.

Now we were at the Royal Diner, waiting for our boyfriends to turn up. I had texted my parents and told them that I would be out with Kate, Michael and Darius for the night. They were going to the Founding Fathers with the others so I was in the clear. We were basically having a double date, which was going to end at Kate's house. Kate had brought the blue bikini for me apparently so we could swim in the pool. She had told the boys to bring their bathers. Her parents weren't home tonight so she basically said she could stay as long as we wanted to.

"So are you looking forward to going to Paris?" Kate asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I am. I've always wanted to go, but now that I'm dating Michael I have a feeling it will be more romantic there." I said and she smiled.

"Well make sure you have a nice going out dress if you go out to dinner" She said and I laughed.

"I plan on buying one the moment I get there. Now on another note, how exactly do you plan on getting the… surprises you brought Darius in the house without him seeing them?" I asked and she smiled.

"That's your job. I'll distract them while you get the… surprises up to my room and hide them in my wardrobe" She said and I smiled. She was sneaky.

"Okay, but how are you going to distract them" I asked and she laughed.

"Call of Duty of course" She said and I laughed. Of course she was going to let them shoot things.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked as he plopped down beside me and took a chip from my plate.

"Nothing" I said simply and Kate smiled. I on the other hand focused on eating my fish.

"So how did the dress shopping go?" Michael asked and I smiled.

"It went well, but you're not seeing until tomorrow when you two come to get us in the limo" I said and he sighed, but then he flagged down a waitress and he and Darius ordered.

"So what's our plan for tonight?" Darius asked and Kate smiled.

"Games, late night swimming and who knows what else." Kate said and I smiled. I knew for a fact that probably meant alcohol.

"Does that include skinny dipping?" Darius asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe once these two leave." She said seductively and I made a vomiting noise along with Michael.

"Please, I'm trying to eat here." I complained and Darius smiled.

"Hey, you and Mikey boy will be doing that sort of stuff soon enough." Darius said and I blushed. Damn it, he just had to go and say that now didn't he.

"Probably, but we won't brag about it or talk about it in public." Michael said simply, not even seeming bothered by the comment. I guess he was used to it by now.

* * *

**Hey guys, just an update. I put a dress close to the one I image Christine wearing on my profile and I will do that with all her prom dresses and what not when the story gets to that point. Please review guys. Plus if anyone can tell me how to put it up so you guys can all see it please do.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in quite a while and I'm really sorry for that, but I've been incredibly busy lately and have hardly had time to sit down let alone write. My mom's partner moved in and I had to help move him, so I've been exhausted to the point where I came down sick. Still, I have now gotten the new Chapter up and I hope you like it.**

**Also, just a point I thought I should make. The advents that happen in the end of season 9 of Bones did not happen in my story, only because the episode hadn't aired when I had started writing it to begin with.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov **

By the time we got to Kate's we were all in good moods. Kate, being a generous hostess, had called to others to see if they wanted to come too, but they were all busy doing their own things. Ford had to babysit Lana, which was making him very grumpy. We couldn't get a hold of Layla and Anna and Stacey were having a family get together.

We went inside Kate's house together, though it was more like a small mansion, and I quickly took the bags from her, winking at her as I did. She brushed her hair back, which looked good in its new style, and winked back.

"Okay boys, I got the new Call of Duty game." She announced and the boys took off, while I took off up the stairs. Kate's house was pretty big, but it wasn't overwhelming. I ran to her room, which was like twice the size of mine, and went to her walk in wardrobe. I ducked in and placed the bags in the corner, then I ran back out and shut it behind me.

By the time I got downstairs the boys hadn't even noticed I had left. Seriously, sometimes they could get so engrossed in these games. Honestly they were all the same, just different maps and game plays. I didn't know much about video games because I wasn't into them much, even though I was good at sniping on Call of Duty. Michael, Ford and Darius hated it when I played because I always got them before they could get me.

"Did they even notice I left?" I asked Kate in clarification as I reached the kitchen and she shook her head as she grabbed beer out of the fringe.

"Nope, not once. They're too busy with their game, but that means once we give our boyfriends beer and chips they'll be too occupied to notice us, which means we can go get changed and surprise them." She said and I shook my head as I grabbed the drinks.

"You know my parents are seriously going to ground me if they ever find out that I've been drinking, definitely on a school night, even though it's Friday" I said and she laughed.

"It's nothing they didn't do in high school." Kate said and I knew that was true, but still I'd be grounded. Then again they hadn't realized after homecoming this year, so maybe they would never find out.

"Here you go boys." I said and I handed them both a beer, which made them pause there game.

"Thanks Chris" Michael said and he took his from me while Kate placed down the chips. I smiled and took mine from Kate, only to open in and take a drink of it.

"So who's winning?" Kate asked as she sat on the arm rest of the couch Darius was sitting on and I saw an unpleasant look on Darius's face.

"Michael, the smartass" He grumbled and I laughed, causing him to glare at me which only made Kate laugh.

"Yep, so can I go back to shooting him now?" Michael asked and I shrugged, because boy was he going to be distracted when I came back down stairs, or at least I hoped that's what happened.

"Sure, go ahead" I said and he un-paused the game, instantly shooting Darius and killing his character.

"Oh come on!" Darius shouted and Kate and I shook our heads. Boys! She then motioned me to follow her with her head and got up, drink in hand. I got up too with my own drink and followed her towards the stairs, leaving our completely oblivious boyfriends behind. Michael may be a genius, but sometimes he was just as oblivious as the rest of the male race. The day I drew on his face with a marker while he was sleeping was proof of that.

Kate and I made our way up stairs and went into her room. I was looking forward to giving a shock, that was for sure. We went into her wardrobe and she went to the shopping bags, then the moment she found the bikini she had brought for me she threw it at me.

"Go get changed so we can try to get our boyfriends away from that game." She said and I smiled as I nodded. It was still so weird to think of Michael as my boyfriend, but I was beginning to get used to it.

**Michael's Pov**

As I used the controller to shoot Darius again I gave a cry of victory because I was kicking his ass. I was twenty kills ahead of him, thanks to Christine. I still had to try to beat her on this game though. Hang on, where was Christine, and Kate for that matter? I couldn't hear her and Kate talking and I couldn't see them anywhere. Damn, had I been so focused on the game that I hadn't noticed her leave?

"Hey, were did the girls go?" I asked Darius as I ran away from him on the game. I was usually observant, yet I hadn't seen my own girlfriend leave the room.

"Who knows? They're probably talking about us upstairs." Darius said. "Anyway, how's being out of the friend zone going?" He asked and I chuckled. Of course he'd ask me that.

"It's fine. Actually, it's pretty awesome, definitely now that her parents know because it means I don't have to pretend that I don't love her." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. Still, her dad's one scary dude, so what did he actually say to you? I had been waiting for him to shoot you." He asked and I shrugged. I had expected Booth to say what he had said to me, but I admit I hadn't expected him to be so calm about it. He had always been extremely protective of Christine.

"He threatened to shoot me if I hurt her. I had expected that, I mean he has a habit of using that threat." I said.

"Well good man, I'm happy for you. Plus I never wanted to see Christine end up with some dickhead that would treat her badly. I mean she's smart enough to know not to do that, but she's my girlfriend's best friend and she's yours too." He said and I smiled, but not because of what he had just said. I was smiling because I shot him right in the head and with that the game was over because our time had run out. "Oh come on!" He complained, throwing his controller on the seat.

"Dude, Christine taught me how to play. Don't expect to win anymore." I said cockily and he sighed as he leant back and took a swig of his beer. I grabbed mine and leant back as well.

"I can still beat you at football and don't you forget it." He commented and he took another long drink, but then he spat it out and stared wide eyed over my shoulder. What the hell had shocked him so bad?

"What is it?" I asked as I had a drink of my beer and turned around. The moment I saw what he had seen I spat out my drink as well. Standing there, in a blue bikini that matched her eyes, was Christine, and for once I actually checked out her body. I hadn't done it before because we were just friends back then, but now she was my girlfriend and I couldn't help but look.

God was she fucking beautiful. She had long toned legs that looked smooth and her torso was also toned from the years of training she had done. I also noticed that her breasts were pretty damn big, which I had never really noticed before today.

"Keep ogling my breasts Michael and I'm going to smack the shit out of you." She said to me as she placed her hands on her hips and I gulped. Yeah, when she made that threat I knew she really meant it.

Beside her was Kate, who looked just as good, not that I would say that because Darius would beat my head in if he knew I was even thinking it. I've seen him do it before, to none other than Ford actually.

** Christine's Pov**

The moment I threatened him Michael looked away from my breasts, probably knowing I meant it. Funny thing is, I hadn't. I had only said it to make it obvious that he was ogling. Kate had told me to do it and since she had a boyfriend, I knew I could trust her. Obviously she was right. Still, I couldn't help but blush when I had seen Michael's stunned look when he had seen me. This was still so knew for us.

"Babe, you look awesome." Darius said and Kate smiled as we both walked over to them with smiles on our faces. As I reached Michael I ran my hand over his shoulder gently.

"I know, now do me a favor and take these." She said, handing him our bottles of beer.

"Why?" He asked, but despite that he still took them from us.

"Because we can't do cannon balls into the pool with them" I said and with that both Kate and I bolted toward the doors. We ran into her backyard and once we reached the edge of the pool we jumped into the water together as we laughed, causing it to splash up into the air as we went under. The water swirled around my body as I used my feet to get my head above the water. My head broke the surface and I wiped the water out of my eyes to look at Kate. It was then though that the boys came out, placed out beers down, stripped out of their shirts and then they grinned at us.

"Cannonball!" They both shouted and they ran toward the water. Kate and I shrieked just before they jumped and as they hit the water a ton of it landed all over us, causing us to cough and splutter.

"You asses" I said as Michael's head popped out of the water and I smacked him, which just made him laugh at me.

"Aw, did the little girl get wet?" He mockingly asked and I tackled him back into the water, causing both Kate and Darius to laugh at us. I held him under for as long as I could, but then I pushed myself up and he followed.

"Seriously Christine, remind me never to piss you off" Darius said and I smiled at him.

"Nope, you'll have to remember yourself." I said and Kate laughed.

"Hey, lets have a battle. You guys want to try to take the title don't you?" Michael asked and both Kate and Darius smirked. Even I knew what the battle meant. It meant where the girls get up onto the guys shoulders and shove each other until one falls into the water.

"You're on lover boy." Darius said and I smiled at Michael as he sent a smirk in my direction. We always won when we did this. He leant down in the water and I put my legs over his shoulders as Kate did the same with Darius. Michael stood up and I let out a laugh, then I grabbed Kate's arms.

"I hope you like the water" I smirked and she reflected it. We would always be best friends, I knew that.

"I'll like it once I see you fall into it" She said and we started shoving each other. The boys laughed as we fought, but that laughing quickly ended when I quickly bet Kate. She shrieked and both her and Darius went back into the water. I laughed and looked down at Michael, who was laughing also, but our laughter ended when Darius popped out of the water and shoved us backwards, sending us both under the water.

X

An hour later we all sat in Kate's Spa, a new beer in all of our hands as we smiled at each other. Michael's arm was wrapped around my waist and Darius's was wrapped around Kate's.

"You know I can't imagine life without any of you guys. We're best friends and we better stay that way forever" Kate said and Darius held her closer.

"Don't worry babe, we're never going to stop being friends." Darius reassured her and I smiled at her.

"He's right Kate" I said and she smiled at me.

"That means we'll be there for all the big advents right. Each others weddings, the day we all have kids, all of it" Kate said and Michael held his drink up into the air.

"Friends forever" He announced and we all raised our beers, clinking them together as we repeated his words. We all took a drink out of our beers and I knew that we really would be friends forever. The only thing that could ever destroy this friendship was if one of us were to die, but I didn't see that happening for many years.

* * *

**Okay guys, I really hoped you liked it and I would love it if you reviewed. I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys, the next chapter is up so I hope you like it. Also I would like to give a big thank you to all the reviewers who have given me reviews on this story. I really appreciate them and they are what compel me to keep writing, so thank you all and I hope you continue to read and review.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

Today was the day. Today I went on my first official date with Michael, which would be perfect if our parents weren't all coming to Kate's house to see me get ready and wait for Michael and Darius to arrive in the limo. Also it was more like a double date since we were going to the dace with Darius and Kate. Angela had personally designated herself as my make-up artist, though I had a feeling it was because she wanted to see her sons face when he saw me. It was a fact that she had always thought Michael and I should be together, even if she had never mentioned it. So that's where we were heading now, all of us. Mom and Dad were driving me in dad's SUV, which he still loved, and Angela, Hodgins and Katherine were following behind us in Angela's Minivan.

"So what did you kids get up to last night?" Dad asked as we neared Kate's house and I let out a small sigh, not loud enough for him to hear. He always asked me this yet he never thought I had done anything wrong, when really I had drunk alcohol last night and didn't tell him because I was a teenager and no teenager, no matter how smart or dumb, told their parents when they were doing something they legally shouldn't be doing. Trust me, I was the daughter of an F.B.I agent, I knew what was legal and illegal and drinking alcohol under the age of 21 was still illegal, even though nearly every teenager did. Still, he had asked me so many times that I just couldn't help myself; I had to tease him at least once.

"Smoked pot, took drugs. You know dad, just the usual." I said and he actually swerved, though he got back in the right lane quickly. I smiled to myself in the back seat because that was a better reaction than I had expected.

"Booth, drive straight." Mom said to him, though she didn't look too frazzled. She probably was but even now, after all these years; she was still able to hide her emotions when she didn't want anyone to see them. I knew how to do that too, mainly because I was her daughter.

"Christine, what did you just say? You're joking right?" Dad asked and I rolled my eyes. He could not take a joke, definitely when I joked about breaking the law. Still, he was such a kill joy sometimes. I mean I loved him and all but sometimes he contradicted himself. First he says he says he wants me to have a life full of experiences, adventures and love, then he tells me that he wants me to be careful, to never date anyone and to never do anything illegal. I mean he was so indecisive. He should make up his mind, he either wanted me to live life to its fullest or he wanted me to live a sheltered life so I was never in danger of anything except losing my sanity. Still, I loved him and he was a great father who always had my best interest in hand, even if I didn't agree with what he thought was in my best interest, and loved me dearly.

"Of course I'm joking dad. God, it's nice knowing you have such little trust in me and the others dad." I said and he looked at me via the rear view mirror.

"Of course I trust you, but you sort of took me by surprise kid. I didn't expect my own daughter to say that to me." He admitted and I laughed brightly.

"I only said it because you keep asking me the same stupid question every time I hang out with my friends without parental supervision" I said as we pulled up at Kate's and I took off my seatbelt quickly. I opened my door and climbed out, only to be faced with Hodgins, Angela and Katherine.

"What happened, we saw Booth swerve?" Hodgins asked and I shrugged.

"He has no sense of humor what's-so-ever." I said.

"Huh?" Katherine said and I just shook my head. I hadn't expected her to get it.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. I just surprised him when I gave him a false answer to a question he keeps on asking me" I admitted and then I saw the front door of Kate's house open and I started over to her as she stepped out.

"Everything okay?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"Yep, I just gave my dad a mini heart-attack. He asked me what we did last night and I said we smoked pot and took drugs and pretended that we did it all the time." I said and she burst into laughter to the point where she was nearly crying.

"My parents would have an aneurysm if I said something like that to them and they'd probably disown me. How you get away with things like that, I will never know." Kate said and I smiled as we walked into the house together, our arms looped together.

"I'm his little girl; he can't seem to stay mad at me. Plus I've never done anything bad so he trusts me completely" I said, but it was sort of a lie. I had done bad things; he just had never caught me doing them so he didn't know. I couldn't say that out loud though because mom, Angela and Katherine were following us and if they heard then I was in deep trouble and so was Michael. I noticed my dad and Hodgins were about to follow us too, but Kate stopped and turned to look at them.

"Sorry, girls only. You guys have to stay down here until the boys get here and we are done." Kate said and then she dragged me upstairs by my arm because apparently I couldn't just walk up there myself. She dragged me into her room and I saw my dress sitting on her bed, along with everything else I had brought yesterday. I have to admit I was a bit nervous about tonight, but I was looking forward to it. I didn't get why I was nervous though, I mean I had known Michael my entire life. We had basically shared a crib, which was why the thought of us being together was still a little weird.

**Michael's Pov**

As we arrived at Kate's in the limo I was nervous, extremely nervous. I mean I wasn't nervous about how I looked because mom had brought my clothes herself and had insisted that I wear them unless I wanted to be grounded, not that she really meant it, meaning I was now wearing black slacks, a crisp white dress shirt, a black tie and a black vest the hung open loosely. Darius however was in a black shirt and black slacks, while he had a silver tie around his neck because Kate had insisted apparently. I had never dressed this way except for Cam's and Arastoo's wedding and Sweet's and Jessica's, though that had been when I was still a kid.

We walked up the path and into Kate's house together, only to hear the girls laughing from upstairs and Booth and my dad sitting on the couch watching basketball. My guess was that Kate had forbidden them for entering her room while they were getting ready.

"Hey dad" I greeted and he smiled at me. I had the coolest dad ever, except of course when he started giving me dating advice, that's when he sometimes scared me. My dad was perfectly fine with me dating Christine, actually both he and mom couldn't be happier, but I could have gone without the "TALK" they had given me last night, which included a lot of things I had already known and had hoped they'd never say to me. I loved them, but I did not need to hear about things I wouldn't be doing with Christine for quite a while. Plus I had gotten told that I wasn't allowed to break her heart, because if I did I would be grounded till the day I die. They both loved Christine and if I hurt her, not that I ever had any intention of doing so, they wouldn't be happy. Actually if dad was still rich, which he wasn't anymore because of Pelant, he'd probably disown me for hurting her.

"Hey boys, you ready for tonight?" Booth asked. I knew he was doing his best to be okay with all this, even though a blind man could probably tell that he wasn't. I mean I could understand why he was being so protective. Anyone who dealt with the cases he had would be protective of their children.

"Mikey boy is nervous about his first date." Darius said and I turned to glare at him. He may be my best mate, but he needed to learn how to shut up.

"Do you know how to shut up?" I asked him as I punched him in the arm and he punched me back.

"Don't be upset, a lot of little boys get nervous on their first dates" He said and I groaned. He was a jerk, but then again it wasn't as if I wasn't nervous. Then again I had known Christine my whole life, so why the hell was I nervous. Yep, there I go, being an idiot again. I was over thinking this whole thing again when really there was nothing to worry about. We had been friends for life and I knew everything about her, so why the hell was I worrying about this.

"You know what, I'm not nervous about this because I know I won't screw this up for two reasons. One, I've known Christine my entire life and even though we're in a relationship now, we've been friends since we were babies. Two, Booth will probably shoot me if I do" I said and Darius laughed.

"It's about time you realized that dude" Darius said and I wanted to hit him again. Still, he was right. I had been a bit of an idiot lately and he had known right away why. I guess that's what you get for knowing someone for ten years. Still, he could just tell me that I'm being an idiot the moment I start to save me the trouble of figuring it out myself, but then again he wouldn't get the pleaser of watching me act and look like one.

"Michael, like I told you the other day, I don't like this much, but at least I know you'll take care of her. You have been since the two of you were kids" Booth said and I chuckled.

"No offense Booth, but Christine has never really needed to be protected. Also it was never me just protecting her in school; she saved me from a lot of beatings in school." I admitted, which probably wasn't a smart thing since my dad was in the room. Aw well, too late now. Still, despite how intelligent I was, I had been making a lot of stupid mistakes lately.

"Michael, what beatings are you talking about?" Dad asked and I knew I had to answer. "Also I'd tell me now before your mother comes down, otherwise she won't be happy and you know what happens when you lie to Angie." Well he had me there.

**Christine's Pov**

As I sat in front of Angela she added white eye-shadow to my eyelids. Kate was already dressed and ready, her make-up on and her hair trailing down her back in curls. My hair was in a ponytail that sat mainly on the low left side of my head, the white flower pinned to the tie. My eyelashes were thick and black and my lips were peach.

"Okay, we're all done" Angela said and I opened my eyes, then I turned to look at myself in the mirror and the girl I saw didn't look like me. I had always been beautiful I guess, but I had never looked like this.

"Christine, you look beautiful" Katherine said and I smiled at her as I gave her a hug. She was so adorable, even now that she was an eleven year old.

"She's always looked beautiful, she has Booth's and I's genes" Mom said and I shook my head, so did Angela and Kate. This was just typical mom and we had all gotten used to it.

"What I think she mean's Dr. Brennan is that Christine looks more beautiful. I however think she looks drop dead gorgeous" Kate said and I smiled brightly at her as I stood up. Mom came over to me and smiled down at me.

"I know and I have to say Michael is lucky to have to you" Mom said and I smiled at her.

"I think we're lucky to have each other" I admitted and it was true.

"Great, now that we have that sorted grab your purse and shawl so we can go give Michael a heart attack." Kate said and I smiled at her. I ran over to her bed and grabbed my stuff, then together we left the room. We headed down the stairs and instantly as we reached the bottom the boys turned to look at us. Darius instantly smiled when he saw how hot Kate looked and Michael had a smile on his face. I blushed, since I still wasn't quite use to this sort of attention from him, and made my way over to him.

"You look beautiful Christine" He said and I blushed again, but then I moved forward and kissed him. It was the first time I hadn't had to get onto my toes to kiss him and I had to admit I liked it. It was then though that someone cleared their throat and I suddenly remembered that my father was here. Whoops, he wasn't going to be thrilled. I pulled away from Michael and did my best to avoid my father's gaze.

"Hey kids, why don't we take these photos so you guys can get going. Who has the camera?" Hodgins asked and I opened my purse, pulling out my camera and handing it to Angela since she was the best photograph. She took the photos at the crime scenes all the time.

Kate and Darius stood together and Angela snapped a photo, then Michael and I stood together, his arm wrapped around me. Angela snapped the photo and then Michael and I looked at each other, smiling as we did. Another flash went off and we both turned to look at Angela.

"I think the second one was better than the first" She admitted and I blushed slightly. "Okay kids, all together now for a group photo"

Kate and Darius came over and Kate stood right beside me, then the boys stood behind us and wrapped their arms around our shoulders. We all smiled and Angela snapped the photo. She smiled and came over to me, handing me the camera.

"Okay kids, it's time for you to get going. Just be good okay" She said and I saw an evil grin form on Darius's face. Oh god, what the hell was he about to say.

"Well I can't promise that and neither can Kate, but we'll try to make sure these two don't get up to anything… naughty" Darius said and my head snapped around to glare at him.

"Don't make me hit you" I snapped and he just burst into laughter, raising his hand to ruffle my hair. "Don't you dare mess my hair"

"You know you don't scare me Chris" He said as we got ready to leave and I smiled.

"Maybe not, but Kate sure does" I said and Kate came to my side, an evil smirk on her lips. He cringed and we both started laughing. Those two were as bad as each other and he had corrupted her, we all knew it.

We all left the house and while Michael and I said goodbye to our parents Kate locked the door. Once they were gone we climbed into the limo, which was definitely a new experience, and we started on our way to the dance.


	23. Chapter 23

**Christine's Pov**

By the time we got to school and to the gym the dance had already started. I could hear the music blaring from inside and saw the flowers and streamers decorating the entrance. I had to admit, the dance committee were really good at their jobs. Together we made our way toward the entrance of the gym and when I saw the inside my breath was taken away. There were flowers everywhere, the tables were decorated beautifully and on the stage was the seat for the May queen, who was Kate. She had been nominated this year, much to the distress of the head cheerleader.

Once we were inside to the point where I could look around properly I instantly noticed Ford and Stacey standing together. Stacey was wearing an emerald dress that wrapped around her neck and had silver beading down the side, while Ford was in a simple dress shirt and pants. Apparently he had bucked up the courage to ask her out and she had said yes in an instant. Layla was with her date, wearing a dark red dress. Anna was in a pink dress, not that I saw her with at date, and Chase and James were both dressed in blue dress shirts and black slacks. Chase's girlfriend was right by his side in a short blue dress, the same color as Chase's shirt, but James looked really lonely.

"Christine, Kate, you both look undeniably beautiful." James said as we reached him and I hugged him. I really hoped he found someone to be with, he deserved that.

"So do you James." I said and he smiled at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time I dance with my girlfriend." Michael said, coming up behind me. A slow song has started playing, a song called "A moment like this" by Leona Lewis. I turned to face him and saw he has his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I took it with a bright smile and let him lead me to the dance floor, then he wrapped his arm around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Remember when we went to Sweet's and Jessica's wedding. I was nine and you eight and we danced just like this, all though I sucked at dancing back then." He said and I laughed, smiling up at him.

"You kept stepping on my feet. It was so annoying and by the end of the night my feet were red and swollen. I remember getting so mad at you, but then you looked so pitiful that I let it go and took pity on you. I'm pretty sure that's why we both learnt how to dance" I said and he laughed.

"Well that's why I learnt to dance, you on the other hand have never needed any help with dancing." Michael said and I smiled at him, then I rested my head on his shoulder. It was really nice, being like this with him. When I was younger I had sometimes imagined what would happen if we got together, but when I did he would always end up doing something really irritating that day and I would get so pissed with him that those sorts of thoughts would almost immediately fly out the window. "Did you ever think we'd get together when you were young?" Michael asked, as though he was reading my thoughts. Seriously, how the hell did he do that?

"It crossed my mind once or twice, but in the end you'd do something so annoying that made me think you were so arrogant that I instantly thought it would never happen because you could be such a pain in my ass." I admitted and he chuckled, his eyes shining with humor.

"Nice to know what you think of me" He said, sounding a little offended, so I moved away from him slightly and looked him right in the eyes.

"Michael, we both know that you can be a real pain at times, like when you consistently change the password on my computer, but I wouldn't be with you if that's the only thing I thought" I admitted and he smiled, then he placed his lips softly against mine. He was an excellent kisser, though I don't know how since I had never seen him kiss anyone before. Maybe he practiced by kissing his pillow, or he could just have talent. Our kiss didn't last long and when he moved away enough to look at me I smiled. "So did you ever imagine us getting together when we were younger?"

"Quite a lot actually, though that was mainly because mom kept saying it would be so cute if we got together when we grew up. If I'm being truthful though, I only started taking notice of you as a girl instead of just my best friend when you turned fourteen, I mean how couldn't I with the way your body was changing in very _impressive_ ways" He said and I stamped my foot down on his. He just had to ruin the moment by saying that, didn't he. He really had been spending way too much time with Darius.

We danced through three whole songs after without being interrupted by our friends, which was actually a surprise, and I have to admit I was happy about that. It was our first date for gods sack and I wanted to enjoy it, which I really was. Then, of course, Kate appeared out of nowhere with a floral crown on her head and ripped me away from him.

"Sorry Michael, but now it's my turn to dance with her." Kate said, just as an upbeat song started playing. Michael raised his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay, I'm going" He said and he quickly left the dance floor. He knew not to mess with Kate, so he definitely wasn't going to fight her on this. Still, I was a little annoyed with her for interrupting our dancing.

"Why did you do that, I was enjoying dancing with him?" I asked and she shook her head, then she decided to completely ignore my question.

"Did you see Mariah's face while you were dancing with Michael? She was really pissed off." Kate said and I rolled my eyes. We all knew that Mariah had wanted Michael to be hers, but she was too late now. He was dating me now. Obviously though that didn't stop her from approaching _MY _boyfriend the moment he was off the dance floor with a predatory look in her eyes and a sultry smile on her face. If I sound a bit jealous that's because I am, but still I made my way over to them with Kate by my side.

"Hello Mariah" I said, taking Michael's hand in mine as I did.

"Hi Christine, I was just asking Michael if he wanted to dance with a real girl." She said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Really, I don't see one." I said, looking around, then I noticed her stink eye and looked back at her. "Oh, you mean you. I thought you were the biggest bitch on campus who had slept with nearly every guy in school." I said. I knew I was being a bitch, I can admit that, but it wasn't like I was lying. Her dress proved it, I mean if you could even call the scrap of she was wearing a dress. I wouldn't even call it a top.

"Huh, you're just jealous because I have a lot of guys who want me." She smirked and I laughed.

"Actually I'm not because I much prefer having only one guy who loves me for who I am instead of sleeping with a bunch of random guys who only want me for my body and know I'll sleep with them because I have no self-respect for myself." I said and she laughed, while the others behind us starting snickering.

"As if Michael could love a freak like you" She sneered and I admit I was slightly tempted to hit her. Obviously I was more like my mother than I had thought, though she had hit a mob boss.

"Actually I do love her Mariah and you know what, my girlfriend is not a freak. We both see dead bodies, so if you want to call her a freak then you should be calling me one two. Otherwise, go annoy some other guy, just make sure you pick someone who's dumb enough to dance with you" Michael said and everyone started laughing behind us, even I laughed despite the fact that I was smiling inside because he had just admitted that he loved me in front of everyone who was watching us.

"Huh, whatever. You'll realize what you're missing out on sooner or later Michael." She said and then she twitched away, making me cringe.

"Well she was fun." Ford said and they all started laughing, while Michael looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're jealous" He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't get used to it." I said and you know what, after that the night was drama free.


	24. Chapter 24

**Christine's Pov**

As I walked into the FBI with the lunch I had brought for dad I felt sorry for him. On the Friday before the dance they had all gotten a case. It was a little boy that had been kidnapped; they had found his body in a park. He was only ten years old and his name was Charlie Parker. Dad was at a dead end and I knew he felt bad for not working on Saturday night when he had seen me off. After I had printed out the photos on Saturday night I had gone down stairs to see him looking at the case file. I knew what the case initialed so I had skipped out of school and decided to come here and help since mom was trying to find anymore evidence so they could find the killer. I knew dad wouldn't be too happy since it was Monday and we were leaving for France on Saturday, but as I saw it I wasn't going to be behind in my work if I missed a few hours of school. Besides, I wanted to help.

"Hey Christine, visiting your dad?" Agent McMurray asked as I got a visitors pass and I nodded.

"Yeah, I figured he was stressing out about this case and could use the help. Plus I figured he'd forget to eat." I said and he chuckled.

"Booth is the old dog around here now, but he still cares so much about his work that he's still a field agent" Agent McMurray said and I smiled.

"He does it for me." I said and I walked away toward my dad's office. It had been his office for so long that it was strange thinking that one day it wouldn't be his office anymore. I reached his office and of course he was looking down at the case file like he wanted to throw it out the window. I knocked on the door and he looked up in annoyance, until he realized it was me.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" Dad asked and I smiled as I walked over to his desk and placed his lunch down.

"Well I figured you'd be here, trying to solve this case _without _eating, and figured I'd lend you a hand and bring you lunch." I said as I sat down in the spare chair and he sighed.

"What about school?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"Dad it's the last week before summer, it's fair to say that they can't fail me. Besides, I think it would be better for me to help out here." I said and he sighed, rubbing his neck as he did.

"I don't think there's much we can do right now. I was going to go to the boy's house again and see if we could find any evidence of the kidnapping we may have missed, but you're mother is too busy." He said and I looked at him as I rolled my eyes. I swear he forgot I was just as smart as she was, and that I grew up around all this.

"Well why don't I come with you. I have a UV light and I can easily get gloves from here. Plus I know a thing or two about crime scenes" I offered.

"Normally I wouldn't agree to this, but let's go." He said and I smiled as I grabbed his food and followed after him. It was about time he stopped treating me like a little kid.

X

We arrived at the boy's parent's house about forty five minutes later, which meant dad had basically eaten while driving. The mother had apparently left a key for us so as we got to the front door dad grabbed it and opened the front door for me.

"I'm going to look around outside, you check inside." He said and I nodded.

"Got it" I confirmed and I headed inside, immediately going inside and up the stairs since that's where the boy had been taken from. I went into his bedroom and went over to the window first, which is when I found the first problem. The locks on these windows were a new kind they had brought out not long ago and not many people knew this but it was impossible to break through them from the outside, so how the hell had the kidnapper managed it. I unlocked it and leaned out, noticing dad looking around the backyard. I looked down at the outside wall, which was wood that was painted white and noticed that there were no scratches, even though there would have been if a ladder had been against it.

So far I couldn't figure out how a kidnapper had gotten in here, unless of course there had never been a kidnapper. I looked around the room and saw a ton of broken toys, which was what a kid did in a tantrum, not what a kidnapper did when they were taking a child.

I had a feeling I knew what had happened, but I couldn't be sure yet. I left the room and went into the bathroom. Immediately I went over to the cupboard and opened it. There were quite a few medicine bottles, but the first one I saw drew my attention. I grabbed it out and looked at the name. Lithium, a drug commonly used by people with Bipolar, and the medicine belonged to Karen Parker, Charlie Parker's mother.

Everything was falling into place now, but I had to be certain. I put the medicine back and made my way back out to the stairs. I grabbed out my UV light and turned it on, then I made my way down stairs. It was when I hit the bottom though that I found the blood, and the size of the mark on the wood told me what I needed to know, but it made me sick to the stomach. I turned off my light and put it back in my bag so in could go find my dad, but before I could I noticed a photo on the wall. It was of Charlie Parker and it was taken at the park he had been found in, even though the mother had claimed she had never taken him there.

"Christine, have you found anything?" Dad asked as he came in. I knew I should tell him I had, but I needed to be sure I was right.

"Dad, I need you to have Mrs. Parker brought into the FBI. I need to talk to her about something." I said and he looked confused.

"Why Christine, have you found something?" He asked and I nodded.

"I think so, but I need to speak to her first." I said.

**Booth's**** Pov**

"Booth, what's going on?" Bones asked as she came into the viewing room and I honestly wished I knew. Sweets was waiting in the room with Mrs. Parker, who looked distressed. I didn't know what Christine was doing, but I hoped she at least knew.

"Christine found something at the Parker's house, but she won't say what it was until she speaks to Mrs. Parker" I said and Bone's came to my side.

"That's impossible, I never miss things" She said, but then I watched as Christine entered the interrogation room.

"Sweet's, can you please leave?" Christine asked, though I don't know why.

"What's going on, why is a child here?" Mrs. Parker asked and honestly I was wondering why I was allowing this myself.

"Christine is the daughter of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan and she is the one who has found some new information into your sons kidnapping and murder." Sweets explained, then he looked at Christine. "Why do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Can you just do as I asked Uncle Sweets, please?" She asked and he nodded. When she said Uncle Sweets we all knew it was important. He left and Christine sat down in the chair Sweet's had just left. "You have Bipolar, don't you Mrs. Parker?"

"She shouldn't be asking that, it's insensitive" Sweets said as he came into the room and I shook my head.

"Christine knows what she's doing, just let her do it." I said because Mrs. Parker looked offended by the question and someone who just lost their only son would not act like that.

"How is that any of your business or have anything to do with my son's death. I am leaving." She said offended and she started getting up, but she stopped when Christine spoke.

"I know what happened to Charlie and when I tell my parents they will too, so why don't you just tell me how it happened" Christine said and Mrs. Parker sat down as she tried to hide the guilt on her face. Christine did know what happened; now all she had to do was tell us and get Mrs. Parker to admit whatever it was.

"How would I know, he was kidnapped?" Mrs. Parker asked and Christine stayed calm as she watched her. Maybe she was more like me than I had realized.

"No, that's what you said happened because you couldn't face the guilt, but trust me, it's better if you tell me how it happened because no matter what you say I know what happened and I can prove it." Christine said and I watched and Mrs. Parker started crying.

"I didn't mean it, I promise I didn't." She cried and Christine nodded, taking Mrs. Parker's hand.

"I know you didn't, but you hadn't taken your medicine that day, had you?" Christine asked and Mrs. Parker shook her head. I now knew what had happened; Mrs. Parker had killed her son, but why.

"That morning, Charlie wanted to go out to the park but I wasn't feeling well so I told him I couldn't take him. He got angry and went to his room, then he started throwing all his toys and breaking everything. I went after him and told him to stop. He called me crazy and said he wished I wasn't his mother. I snapped and went after him, and before I knew it I hit him." Mrs. Parker cried and I looked at Sweets.

"So he wasn't kidnapped, he was killed by his mother. That's why she looked guilty when we first talked to her." Sweet's said and I nodded, then I looked back at Christine. I didn't know how she worked this all out, but she had.

"But he was near the stairs, so when you hit him and went back and fell down them. He died when his head hit the ground. You were in a state, you didn't know what to do, so instead of calling the police you took his body and buried it in his favorite park. You knew it was safe because your husband wasn't around enough to know you took Charlie there. It was an accident, but that doesn't change the fact that you killed your own son" Christine said and Mrs. Parker started crying harder. As she did Christine turned to face the glass and nodded for the other agents and they left the room. A second later they entered the interrogation room and Christine left, which meant Bones and I did too.

"Christine" I called once I was in the hall and she turned to face me. "How did you know?"

"There was no way a kidnapper could get into that room, so I put two and two together. The room was trashed by a kid obviously having a tantrum, I knew the mother had an illness though I didn't know what, I found a puddle of blood at the bottom of the stairs and I saw a photo of Charlie at that park even though she had said she had never taken him there. It was pretty obvious once I put all the pieces together" She admitted and I went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you, I hope you know that" I said and she nodded.

"I know dad, I know" She said and I hugged her tighter.

**Christine's Pov**

"So you skipped school and ended up solving a child's murder" Michael said as we sat together in my bedroom and I nodded. I wasn't overly happy and in a way I did feel sorry for Karen Parker, but she could have just called the police and admitted what she had done.

"Apparently I'm more like my dad then I had thought" I said and he laughed.

"Oh don't tell me that, next you'll be trying to shoot me" He joked and I shoved his shoulder playfully. "Hey, you printed out the photo's" He said and he went over to my desk. Sitting there the photo of all of us together and the photo of Michael and I looking at each other.

"Yep, and the two that are just sitting there are for you." I said and he smiled at me, then he pulled me closer to him and hugged me. He knew I wasn't okay right now, he always knew when I wasn't okay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay I know this is a short chapter but I promise I'll try to make the next one longer.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I finished parking my suitcase I thought of all that had happened since Monday. On Wednesday I had said goodbye to Alice. She wasn't happy that I was leaving for an entire three weeks, but she said she'd forgive me if I brought something back from Paris for her. I had agreed of course, I mean why wouldn't I. Our friends had asked the same thing, though I didn't know whether or not I would buy them anything, other than Kate and Darius of course.

"Christine, are you ready?" Mom called and I zipped up my suitcase.

"Yeah mom, I'm coming now." I replied and I grabbed my suitcase off my bed. I left my room, which I would not be seeing for a while, and grabbed my carryon bag as I made my way downstairs. Mom and dad were ready and dad was really looking forward to this vacation. Honestly he looked forward to every vacation or trip we went on as long as we went as a family, though this was only the first vacation we were going on with the Hodgins family. I mean we had gone on a lot of trips together, but never a vacation to another city.

"Looking forward to this trip Christine?" Dad asked and I smiled at him as we made our way out front to where Sweets was waiting. He had agreed to drive us to the airport while Cam had offered to drive the others.

"Dad I've been looking forward to this trip for months, you know that." I said and all he did was smile. See all my dad really cared about was that mom and I were happy, that's all that mattered to him.

We got to Sweets car and put our bags in the boot, then we climbed in. I was sitting in the back with mom, who was looking forward to France because she was probably going to be looking at dead bodies. It still amazed me that they had actually solved a case on their honeymoon while Angela and Hodgins had looked after me and Michael at our house.

X

When we got to the airport they were waiting for us and together we went through the metal detectors, which meant I had to take off all my jewelry and my boots because they would have set them off.

Once I went through I put my jewelry back on and then I tried to get my boots on but I kept wobbling.

"You really are hopeless without me." Michael said and he grabbed my arm to stop me from falling as I got my first boot on and then moved to my other side so I could get the other on. I could have waited until we had gotten to the seats to put them on, but I didn't feel like walking around the airport in just my socks, my short denim jeans and the black heart neck sleeveless top I was wearing.

"You're one to talk. You'd be helpless if it wasn't for me." I said and he just rolled his eyes at me. He grabbed my bag along with his and we made our way over to the seats where Angela was talking about the art in Paris and mom was talking about the dead bodies in Paris. Honestly, all I cared about was being able to go to Paris with my family, minus Parker, and Michael.

"You'd think that your mom would think about something other than dead bodies when she's going to the city of love with your dad." Michael said and I laughed as we sat down.

"They helped solve a case on their honeymoon; I don't think mom knows how to take a proper holiday. I mean I get it in a way, she is really compassionate about her work and for a long time it was her life. When she isn't working she gets restless. It's like you and me when we aren't doing something productive." I said because it was true. It was then that my phone started playing "Bad Romance", which was Kate's ringtone. "Hey Kate, what's up?"

**"I just wanted to tell you that we're high in the air and on our way to Hawaii"** Kate said and I rolled my eyes, though don't ask me why since she didn't know that.

"If you're trying to make me jealous it isn't going to work. I mean I am going to Paris with Michael." I said in a perfect French accent, at least the last part anyway.

"How is that fair?! I have been with Darius since I was fourteen yet you're going to Paris before me with your boyfriend, who you just started dating by the way." Kate complained and I just laughed while Michael just shook his head. Obviously he could hear her. Still, Darius and Kate have basically been in love since before they knew what that word really meant.

"_Sucer _Kate" I said.

"Don't start speaking French with me, now what was it you just said?" She demanded and I just laughed.

"_Tant pis Kate nous vous verrons quand nous serons de retour" _I said in French and then I hung up. Well that would keep her busy until she got back. I bet she was regretting taking Spanish instead of French now.

"When we get to Paris you can do all the talking." Michael said and I laughed. He was also taking Spanish, but since I was already fluent with it I decided to learn French and I admit it was beginning to come in handy.

"You're getting good at French Christine." Hodgins said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Hodgins." I said. .

The rest of the waiting period went somewhat quickly. Michael and I played thumb wrestling, then I spy with Kate to keep her entertained.

Anyway, we got on the plane and our parents went to first class while we traveled in couch. We didn't mind really, but I had a feeling it was going to make the over eight hour flight longer. Anyway, Kate really enjoyed the take off and that was funny since most people were nervous when they first flew. Even Michael was fine, while I was used to it since this wasn't my first time on a plane, though it was my first time in couch. Kate was a little disappointed that she couldn't look out the window but the aisle seat was better for her. Once we were up in the air I pulled out my laptop and while Kate watched her favorite television show on her I-pad I placed my laptop down and loaded up Aliens.

"Let the Alien Marathon begin." Michael said and I just rolled my eyes as we put our headphones in. In the end we only watched Aliens before we went to sleep. See it was late and by the time we got to Paris it would be mid morning because of the 5 hour time difference between Paris and Washington DC. I ended up falling to sleep with my head on Michael's shoulder while Kate fell to sleep with her head on my lap.

* * *

_Sucer Kate - _Suck it up Kate

_ _Tant pis Kate nous vous verrons quand nous serons de retour _\- _Nevermind Kate we will see you when we get back

**Okay guys, I hoped you like it. Now I've told you what the French words mean but I have to admit that I am not sure that they are 100% correct myself so if someone speaks French and knows they are wrong can you please tell me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Christine's Pov**

By the time our plane landed in Paris it was morning. Michael and I had slept until the point of touchdown, which had been good since I doubted we were going to get any sleep until tonight. We'd gotten off the plane with a very hyperactive Katherine and found our parents. Then we took a long drive to our hotel, Hotel Duquesne Eiffel, where we were going to stay in three superior rooms. Mom and Dad in one, Angela and Hodgins in another with Katherine and Michael and me were staying in our own room that had two separate beds in it, though those beds are in the same room. Katherine would be sleeping on a couch that unfolds, which she could do in Michael's and I's room but she preferred to be with her mom and dad. All our rooms had balconies and we would be able to see the Eiffel Tower from them. Dad was now not so happy with the idea of me sharing a room with Michael, but he'd get over it, hopefully.

We arrived at the hotel by noon and it was magnificent. I was looking forward to this; I mean who got to spend three weeks in Paris with their boyfriend. I know it was probably weird that right now, I could only see Michael as being my one and only boyfriend. Most people had heaps of boyfriends or girlfriends, especially in high school, our parents definitely had until they had found each other. Actually, even after that they dated people, but then ended up getting married in the end.

We got checked into the hotel easily and got up to our floor, then dad handed me Michael's and I's room key.

"Unpack and then we can head to the Louvre after breakfast." Angela said and we both nodded since we knew Angela wouldn't wait around. I mean she and Hodgins had lived here for seven months before, but Angela would never stop appreciating the beauty of art.

I opened the door to our room and was amazed at how beautiful it was. Everything was beautiful; there was no other word to describe this place. I mean there was, like exquisite and picturesque, but beautiful seemed adequate.

"No wonder my mother loves Paris." Michael said and I laughed because I couldn't blame her for wanting to live here. Funnily enough she had stayed in the states after everyone had helped save Cam's job years ago because she had found out she was pregnant with Michael and wanted him to be brought up in Washington.

I went into our room and choose the bed closer to the en-suite, placing my bag on top of it. I couldn't be bothered unpacking right now, so I went out to the small balcony and looked out at the Eiffel tower. I could feel Michael coming up behind me and in a second he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How exactly do I say I love you in French?" He asked and I smiled. "

_Je t'aime." _I said.

"_Je t'aime _Christine." He whispered into my ear and I smiled.

"You know French sounds good when you use it, maybe you should get your dad to teach you." I said and he chuckled.

"He wouldn't, because it would mean we'd have less bug and plant time. Plus I prefer bugs; you don't have to learn different languages to speak to them, unlike how I have to speak with you." He said and I rolled me eyes.

"And what language exactly do you often use to speak to me, because I'm pretty sure it's English" I said and he laughed as he kissed my cheek lightly.

"Why the language of love of course." He said, trying to do the accent of a French man. He was so much like his father sometimes that I was beginning to think that he was going to give me a pet snake, which I'd kill him for because I am deadly afraid of snakes and spiders, which he knew of course because he'd been my best friend since before I could properly talk.

"You can be as big of a dork as your father, you know that right." I said and he shrugged as he back to our bedroom.

"And you can have a bit of rude mouth, I mean you are the one who called your teacher a jackass when you were four." He said and I glared at the back of his head. He had been hanging that over my head for years. I mean it wasn't my fault my mother had told me it was okay to say that, or that she'd said I could call her it too. Dad hadn't liked it, but from what I heard he'd laughed when mom had to try and explain to me why I couldn't call my teacher a jackass. I mean I knew why _now,_ but I hadn't back when I was a little kid.

"Really, you're going to keep using that against me. I was four, how was I supposed to know I couldn't call my teacher a jackass? My mom had said it was fine and I didn't realize I should have listened to my dad." I said as we started to unpack our bags and he smiled.

"Well according to your mother you should have been." He said and I glared at him. Okay, now that was a low blow. Everyone knew my mom had high expectations of me because of how smart she is, and so far I had achieved those expectations when it came to grades. I'd never gotten anything lower than an A.

"Well my mother isn't right about everything, and I am half of my father as well. I mean I believe in God, while my mom constantly says he's a myth. I skip school, I follow my heart more than my head and I don't believe that just because it's logical it's right. I also don't think I'm the best in whatever I do." I said and he gave me a mischievous look.

"Can I tell her that you don't think she's right about everything?" He asked with his trademark smirk and I gave him my killer glare.

"If you do I will beat you to death, and that isn't a threat Mike." I said with a sweet smile, and I knew he knew I meant it. I loved him, but I did not want to get into an argument with my mother about how she isn't right about everything. "Now come on, I'm hungry and I want a croissant."

"Sure you don't mean Mickey Mouse pancakes?" He asked me as we left the room and I gave him a look.

"That is one thing I'm not embarrassed of Michael, I love those pancakes." I said and we heard doors open as I locked ours and slipped the key into the small bag that was hanging off my shoulder.

"What are you two arguing about?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"That wasn't an argument dad, if it was I'd be trying to kill him like I used to, back when we were just friends. We were just having a discussion about how Mickey Mouse pancakes are the best pancakes there are." I said.

"The shape of a pancake has nothing to do with the taste Christine." Mom said and I gave her a look. "I'm assuming that's not what you meant when you said they were the best though."

"Nope, I was just proving a point to my _boyfriend_. He was making fun of me for liking them." I said, then I remembered something and turned to look at him. "Which you really shouldn't do unless you want me to tell Kate the truth about a certain thing you and Darius did."

"You wouldn't." He said and I smiled, making sure he knew I would.

"How about we head to breakfast before you two start fighting?" Dad said. He seemed at ease about this whole thing, I mean it was like we were still just friends.

X

We found a beautiful place to have breakfast and I got my croissant, actually I got two of them and they were absolutely delicious, I also got a pretty good coffee too.

"So we never asked you, why exactly did you two not want to tell us you were going to the children's ward every Wednesday?" Angela asked and I smiled. It was the same reason my dad hadn't told anyone when he'd put that carnival together for the sick kids.

"First Corinthians 13:4 = "Charity suffers long, and is kind; charity envies not; charity brags not itself; it is not puffed up." I believe that charity is meant to be unknown, that you shouldn't talk about it or brag about it. That whatever you do, it stays between you, the people you help and God." I explained and I saw both mom and dad smile at me. They knew what I meant and that was all I cared about.

"All Christine and I want to do is bring more light into those kids lives, we don't want to get recognized for that. The only reason our principle found out was because his son had a brain tumor and saw us there. He thinks what we do is great and he didn't care that we were missing school, still he called you all because he didn't have a choice." Michael said and I smiled at him.

"The nurse told us about you and Alice Christine, she must be really close to you." Mom said and I nodded.

"Yeah, she's kinda like a little sister. I have to admit, she's the one person I'm really worried about at the moment. She's getting sicker each day; the doctors don't think she'll make it till the end of the summer." I said. I worried about her.

"You've helped her last longer than the doctors thought before." Mom said and I looked at her. Wait, was she implying what I thought she might be?

"Are you saying that as in it was some sort of miracle?" I asked.

"No, I'm simply saying they miscalculated and that due to that she got to spend more time with you." She stated and I sighed. Should have realized, of course she wouldn't believe in miracles. I mean it wasn't like I had been born in a similar way to the way Jesus had been born or that she had seen her dead mom when she had been shot by a blood bullet all those years ago. After all of that she still wouldn't believe in miracles.

"Well I think it's somewhat of a miracle personally, and I'm glad. She deserves to live longer than she's going to get to. She's the sweets girl I've ever met." I said. Mom and dad had fought about my going to church a lot, and then had left it up to me in the end. I believed that there was I higher power, maybe it was because I saw death a lot or maybe it was just because I believed.

X

Later on we went to the Louvre and it was crowded. Still, Angela was in heaven and I loved it just as much as she did. The artwork was beautiful, but still it was a little bit too hectic for my tastes. It was worth it though, though Hodgins did keep Katherine right by his side the whole time.

* * *

**Again, if the French is wrong I apologize. I don't actually know French, it's a learn as I write sort of thing. And like always, I'd love to hear feedback.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Christine's Pov**

We'd been in Paris for a few days now and mostly we had taken in the sights, but today was different. Today, I had everything planned out in my head. Michael was taking me out on a date tonight. I haven't mentioned it before but Michael has a part time job, he works at game store, which is why he owned so many damn games. I was going to get my own part time job once we got back to Washington. It was time I got my own job, mainly cos' I wanted to learn probably what it was like to have one, and I didn't want to continue relying on my parents. Anyway, today Michael and I were going guitar shopping, then he was heading back to the hotel while I went to get my hair cut because it was getting long and I wanted to change it, and brought a dress for tonight. We'd yet to do what Kate said we had to do here, but maybe tonight we'd do that. I mean the kiss at the top of the Eiffel tower under the full moon at midnight. It was a full moon and it would be midnight at some point.

As we walked though, Michael had no idea what I was planning, but I had a way of not letting him know. I'd already made sure Angela kept him out of the room while I got changed so he didn't see my new hair or how I was going to look.

"What about this one?" Michael asked and I looked inside. It was a small store but the guitars seemed nice.

"Looks good to me." I said and we both went in, hearing the little bell ring. It was 2028 and still they used those little bells, well it was nice to see that some old things still survived the new techno age. We went over to the guitar section and I gazed over them, running my hands over them.

We both found a guitar. Mine was a light brownish cream color and Michael's was a dark brown. Thankfully that meant we wouldn't get them mixed up, but it also meant that now our parents could hear us play guitar. We both got cases for them and as we exited the music store, a very happy owner watching us leave. Of course we had tried them out before we had brought them, I mean we obviously weren't stupid enough to buy something like that without making sure it worked right.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you shopping? I don't mind carrying the guitars." Michael said and I handed him mine before I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sure. Go back to the hotel; I'll see you there for our dinner date." I smiled and then I left him. Hopefully no French people talked to him on the way back, because he was now without his translator.

X

As I left the shops I had two bags in my hands and a new hair style. My hair was getting darker every day, so it was very close to being brown. Right now it was between dark blonde and light brown. Anyway, now my hair was just below my shoulders and my fringe was much shorter. It was still a side fringe, but it was shorter now. I'd brought a blue dress for the dinner. It was the same color as my eyes, had no sleeves and sat at my knees. It also had silver thread imbedded with it, so it kinda looked like a night sky. I also brought sliver shoes, meaning high heels.

I got back to the hotel and went up to our floor, only to sneak out.

"He's in our room." A voice said and I spun to see Katherine standing there. This girl could seriously be a spy one day; I mean she could walk so silently that you would never see her coming.

"Thanks Kat." I smiled and she looked up at my hair.

"I like your hair Christine, it looks very pretty." She said as we went to my room and I smiled. "I'll go make sure Michael doesn't come in." She said and she ran off. I shut the door, not locking it, and went into our room. Funnily enough my bed was made and Michael's was not, which wasn't that surprising since he hardly ever made his bed. If I ever actually saw him make his bed I'd have a heart attack. X

It didn't take me as long as I thought it would have to get ready. Now all I could do was stare at myself in the very long mirror. The dress flowed exactly above my knees and shined in the lights in the mirror. I had light makeup on and right now I was just putting in my earrings. Suddenly though there was a knock on the door and I heard my dad's voice.

"It's unlocked dad." I called and I heard the door open.

"Christine?" Dad asked and I smiled.

"I'm in the bathroom dad." I said and I walked out as I slid the second earring in to see dad walk into the bedroom. He had a smile on his face when he saw me, though I still wondered why he was here and why he was dressed up nicely. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Well I was going to tell you that Bones and I were going out tonight, but now I remember that you and Michael are going out too." He said and I smiled.

"Yep, just don't go where Michael and I are going. I love you and mom, but I am not going to go on a romantic date in the same place are." I said and he smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, but just get home safely." He said and I nodded. "Before you go though, I wanted to talk."

"Talk as in speak with me, or talk as in a give me _THE TALK_?" I asked because I didn't want the talk. I knew all about _THAT, _so I didn't need him giving it.

"I mean talk with you; I won't embarrass you by giving you the talk right now." He said and I sighed. Well that meant I was out of danger for now.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of my bed and he sat beside me.

"I know it's not easy having Bones and I as parents, and yet despite knowing that I've never talked to you about this. I know it annoys you when I'm overprotective and you worry about how I'm going to take you dating someone, especially Michael." He said and I was surprised he'd picked now to talk to me about this, not that I didn't want to hear this. Since I got old enough to have my own proper opinion about all this, we hadn't spoken about it. "I do it because I know one day something will happen and I won't be there to protect you and your mom. I don't want to lose you or her or Parker, but I also know you're going to do what you want, even if I don't agree with it."

"Dad, I love both you and mom. Do I worry about both off you when you're solving murders, of course I do. I mean it's not like you're running a taco stand. I always worry that you and mom are going to get shot, but I'm also proud to have you both as parents and I'm glad you do the jobs you do, even if I find them kind of gross." I said and then I grabbed his hand. "And I get it dad. I know why you protect me the way you do. I mean yes it drives me insane on some occasions, but I still get it and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'd never want a different life dad, ever; because I have everything I want, including a boyfriend who cares for me dearly." I said and he hugged me. I loved my dad dearly and that would never change.

"So I don't have to give you the talk at all, do I?" He asked and I laughed.

"No dad, I know all about that. Some of it I learnt from you and mom, so behave tonight." I said and he looked down at me.

"Um… What. Am I having a stroke?" He asked and I laughed.

"You're not dad, and you're not as quite as you think you are." I said and he became wide eyed.

"When have you… Wait, I don't want to know." He said and I just laughed, because this was funny. I loved him, but I wasn't above teasing him.

**Michael's Pov**

"Why am I here again?" I asked my parents who weren't letting me leave their room. I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that I was supposed to be going on a date with my girlfriend.

"Because you are, now I hope you remember the talk we gave you." Dad said and I groaned. "Yes I remember, like I could forget the talk no teenager wants to hear." I said and then I smiled. "Plus it's not like I haven't heard you and mom doing all the things you told me not to do with Christine until she is ready."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked and I wanted to run a hand though my hair, except I couldn't because I had gel in it.

"Something mom and dad will talk to you about when you're older, now I'm gonna go out with my girlfriend." I said and I left before any of them could stop me. I went out into the hall and saw Booth leaving our room, dressed as though he was going out tonight too. I was wearing something nice but simple.

"Hey Booth." "Hey kid" Booth said, which made me think that maybe he was okay with me and Christine dating.

"Take care of my daughter tonight."

"I will Booth, always have." I said and he patted me on the shoulder.

"You're a good kid Michael." He said and he walked off. Okay, he was acting really weird right now. Actually, he was acting like he had when we were both just kids. What had he and Christine talked about? I went into our room, not needing my keys since the door was unlocked, and shut the door behind me.

"Hey Chris, what did you say to your d…" I instantly trailed off when I saw her. She was standing there, looking stunning. I mean she always looked beautiful, even if she was wearing sweats and baggy shirt, but right now I had no words to describe just how gorgeous she was. Her hair was shorter, but for some reason it made her look even better. She was wearing a dress that was like the night sky, the silver threads making it look as though the stars were shining. Still, her smile was what made her amazing.

"Surprise." She said and I walked over to her, taking her hands.

"Surprise is kinda an understatement." I admitted. "You look stunning, but I don't think that's its how you look that got your dad treating me like I'm the young boy who wasn't in love with his daughter again."

"We talked about some things and I think he gets how I feel again. We haven't really talked about his work and him being overprotective since I became old enough to really understand what it meant and have an opinion. He knows now though that I do worry, but I don't want him to quit. I'm glad to be their daughter because I know what they do is important." She said and I could see it in her eyes. She loved her mom and dad more than anything on this earth, more than me. And she would always be on their side, no matter what they decided to do as they continued to get older.

"They're lucky, having a daughter like you." I said and she smiled at me. "Now let's go, we've got a date to get to."

X

We arrived at the restaurant, which was beautiful, and sat at our table. We ordered our drinks; me scanning my room to make sure my parents weren't here.

"What are you looking for?" Michael asked me and I smiled.

"My parents, they were going out to dinner tonight as well." I said and he laughed.

"Ah, I get it." He said and I gave him a soft glare as I grabbed a menu. He was picking on me, like always. "Whatever you order, I'll have the same."

"Well I don't want an entrée so I'm ordering the duck straight away, so are you sure?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I'm up for it; I mean we are in Paris after all." He said and right then our waiter returned with our drinks.

"Here you go madam, Monsieur. Are we ready to order our entrées or are we going straight to the main meal." Our waiter said and I smiled, handing him our menu since I knew what dessert we'd be having later on.

"We'll both have the Confit de Canard and for dessert we'll have the Mocha Pots de Crème." I said and he smiled, taking the menus. The Confit de Canard was duck leg, cooked with salt, garlic and sometimes herbs, and in its own fat. Also with potatoes and whatever else they felt like adding. As for the Mocha Pots de Crème, that was a rich, chocolate, pudding like dessert.

"Excellent choices madam, your meal will be out shortly and your dessert will come once you are done." He said and he walked away.

"What did you just order for dessert?" Michael asked and I smiled at him.

"You'll see soon, now won't you." I teased and he shook his head at me, then took my hand.

Our meals arrived shortly after that and let me tell you, it made me want to stay here in Paris. I loved it, I really did, and I was glad that I had chosen this one. Angela had been the one to suggest it, so I was very glad I had listened to her.

"That was great, good choice babe." Michael said and I smiled. I enjoyed hearing him call me that, because it really did make me feel like we were more than friends now.

"And now, your dessert." The waiter said as he took our nearly bare plates and put down the Mocha Pots de Crème, which was a heart shaped pudding dish, and two spoons. "Enjoy."

"So this is what you ordered." Michael said and I used my spoon to take a bit, then help it up.

"Try it." I said and he ate it off the spoon. Okay yes I know feeding each other was corny, but I did not care. "What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing." He said and then he took some himself and held it up to me. I ate it off and smiled at him. It was nice, chocolate with coffee, fantastic. I also enjoyed being on this date with Michael, mainly because I got to be with him alone. Okay so technically we weren't alone in the literal sense, but we didn't have any friends or family bugging us. "So is this what you would class as a good date?"

"Michael, being with you is all that matters to me. I don't really care about going to fancy restaurants or eating fantastic food, I'd much rather look at the stars or something simple like that. I'm not saying that this isn't nice and that I don't enjoy being able to dress up and go out, but you don't need to do that sort of stuff to date me. Just be normal, lovable but sometimes hate inducing, you." I said and he shook his head at me, but he had a smile on his face.

"I'll have to remember that." He said and I smiled back at him as I scooped another bit of dessert and ate it.

When we finished dessert he paid, only letting me tip the waiter, and left. We walked through Paris together, laughing and talking as we went, while we both also marveled at the beauty of it. Paris at nighttime was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, it actually made Washington look less than it was. We went to the Eiffel tower and went to the top, the silver moonlight of the full moon shining down on us. We looked over Paris, loving the picture perfect view, and the moment midnight came Michael kissed me. It was gentle and sweet and it made me want to stay in Paris forever.

* * *

**As always I hoped you guys likes it and tell me what you think via a review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write and that's it's so short, but in all honesty I was having trouble writing it. I know all too well what the next chapters are going to be and all, but this chapter to get to them just wasn't coming to my mind. I had so much trouble thinking of something to write that it's unbelievable. Still, it's up now and I'll get to writing the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**

* * *

**Booth's Pov**

Surprisingly, Paris had been better than I'd thought it would be after Christine started dating Michael. Bones had found some interesting things to do, which I had been a part of some of the time, and I had been able to spend some actual quality time with my daughter. Ever since Christine had started high school we hadn't spent as much time together because whenever she wasn't with her friends and at school I was usually at work. Still, we had been able to talk and I understood her more now.

I could also be more accepting of the fact that she was dating Michael now, who she was presently sightseeing with. We'd been in Paris for over two weeks now and still they found a lot to do. I was enjoying to holiday. I mean solving crimes was what I lived for, other than taking care of my daughter and loving Bones and Parker, but it was nice to take a break.

Just then though my phone rang and I saw it was Caroline, which meant something was wrong because I'd told her not to call me unless something happened. Actually I had told both her and Cam not to call.

"Hello Caroline, what is it?" I asked. Was I a little disappointed she had called, yep, because there went the rest of my drama free holiday?

**"Cheri, I hate to do this to you but you to come back early. We have a big problem here."** Caroline said and I could hear it in her tone that she wasn't talking about a case, not after only been gone for two weeks. Plus Caroline only called when it was an emergency.

"Caroline, what's going on?" I asked her.

"**I don't want to tell you over the phone Cherie, just come back as soon as you can. What's happening here, it's bad, and despite the fact that it's safer for you over there Cam needs help. We need you, Angela, Dr. Hodgins and Dr Brennan here ASAP."** Caroline said and I knew she meant it, but it made me worry. If we went back, would I be putting the kids in danger? Then again, Christine would want me to go back if I could help.

"We'll be on the first flight back." I said and hung up. Now all I had to do was talk to the others.

**Christine's Pov**

Michael and I walked through the city, having a pretty good day. Still, I had this odd feeling that something was going to happen. I didn't know why, I mean since we'd come to Paris it had been nothing but great, but I still had the feeling something bad was about to happen. And isn't it funny that a second later my phone rang, and it just so happened to be my dad. I sat down near a fountain and answered, Michael sitting right beside me.

"Hey dad." I said casually.

**"Christine, I need you and Michael to come back to the hotel."** Dad said and I could tell something was wrong by the sound of his voice.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.

**"Caroline called, she needs us back in Washington."** Dad said and I knew something was wrong.

"We're heading back now." I said and I hung up. I had been there the day dad had made the rule with Caroline. If it wasn't extremely important, then she was not to call about a case if we were on holiday.

"Babe, what is it?" Michael asked and I turned to look at him.

"We need to go back to the hotel, something's happened." I said and he didn't ask any questions.

X

We got back to hotel half an hour later and went straight to mom and dad's room so we could both find out what was wrong back home. I hoped it wasn't too serious, though I knew it would be bad.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" I asked as I saw both mom and dad packing their suitcases.

"I don't know, all I know is that we need to head back today, so can you both go pack your bags and be ready to leave in an hour." Dad said and all I could do was nod, then I grabbed Michael's hand and led him back out into the hall.

"I've never seen your dad look that way." Michael said and I had to agree, even though I knew exactly what the look on dad's face meant.

"He's worried about what's going on; Caroline wouldn't have called him unless things were really bad back home. Even I'm worried." I admitted. The uncertainty of not knowing was excruciating and troublesome because we didn't know exactly what was happening.

We entered our room and both went into the bedroom we'd been sharing for the last two weeks, both instantly grabbing our suitcases and dumping them on the beds so we could start packing our clothes.

"You know, normal people end a holiday early for emergencies like someone they care about has been hurt or died, or their house was burnt down. But not us, we end ours early because of murder." Michael said and I laughed.

"Yes, but when have any of us even pretended to be normal. Crime is in our parent's blood and it's in ours. Plus, we can't exactly say we don't want to go on home yet because we need to." I said.

X

Quite a few hours later we were on a plane heading home. I was on my laptop of course, but instead of watching a movie, this time I was looking at pictures. Mainly pictures of Darius, Kate, Michael and me. There was the picture of Michael's and Darius' first football game. A picture from Halloween of Kate and Darius dressed up as vampires (contacts and fangs included) and Michael and I dressed up as pirates (my outfit being more on the sexy side then my dad thought it needed to be). That had been for our schools Halloween carnival. There was the normal school carnival with Michael and I at the ring toss. A photo of all four of us at the beach and many more, but my favorite out of all was the photo of Michael and Darius with wigs on and makeup, dressed as girls.

"I thought you said you deleted that." Michael said and I smiled at him.

"What, did you seriously think I was going to give up the best blackmail photo I have?" I demanded and he glared at me. Well, this photo wouldn't even exist if he and Darius hadn't entered a bet against Kate and I and of course lost. "Plus it won't matter if you delete this Michael, Kate has hard copies and backups and so do I."

"Is there any way I can convince you never to show another living soul that photo?" He asked and I just keep looking at him, which made him sigh. "Just do me a favor and never show Ford, or else I am never going to hear the end of it and neither will Darius."

"I promise." I said, though I wasn't going to tell him that if he ever, _ever _changed the password on my computer again, I might just _accidently _break that promise or have Kate do the dirty work for me. I'm sure she'd be frilled to do it, though I had a feeling she'd take Darius out of it – unless of course he did something to annoy her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, and again I'm sorry for the wait. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay guys, I said I'd update it again quickly and I guess I followed through since I only posted the chapter before this this morning. Funnily enough this came a who lot easier to me because I've been planning on writing this from the very beginning. So, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I drove towards Kate's, who we decided to pay a surprise visit to considering she and Darius were back and we didn't want to be in our parents ways, I thought back to what had happened when Sweets and Arastoo had picked us up. Neither of them would tell us – any of us – what was going on and I had a feeling it was because us kids were in the car. So, when we'd arrived at my house I'd asked Sweets to drive me to Michael's before going to work with dad so we could go to Kate's in his Ute (after I dumped my luggage inside the house and grabbed the presents for Kate and Darius, also changing into a lavender top and blue ripped denim shorts). He'd agreed and that's why Michael and I were driving there now in his car.

"Worried?" Michael asked me and I nodded as I continued to stare blankly out the window.

"It's not like them to keep secrets from us anymore, so now that they are it is kinda obvious that things are a whole lot worse than I'd originally thought." I explained.

"Are you sure you're not just ready into things?" He asked and I sighed as I turned to look at him, resting my right arm against the window and my head in my hand.

"I don't know. I've just got this nagging feeling in the back of my brain that keeps making me feel like something bad is about to happen." I admitted.

"Well then, maybe we should go consult a fortune teller." He said because he's a grade A smartass and I slapped him on the arm. "I'm being serious, but thanks of making fun of me." I said and I looked back out the window with a huff. I didn't like this feeling I was having, it was driving me insane. My gut was telling me something was wrong (yes I know my mom would probably tell me that was illogical, but my dad would surely believe me and in the end so would she. I mean she'd relied on her gut before, though she'll never easily admit it) and I didn't like it. "

Sorry, it's just that I don't want you being so negative. Everything's going to be fine." He said as we pulled into Kate's driveway and I just nodded before I climbed out of the car. I walked towards her door, knowing she was home and with her presents in hand, and knocked. Seconds later she opened the door and her face lit up with surprise… then she squealed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you two are already back." She said, then she noticed my hair and stared at me. "What on earth did you do to your hair?"

"I got it cut, isn't it obvious." I said as Michael slipped into the house, obviously trying to avoid the girl drama.

"I can't believe you cut your hair this short, but I have to admit it looks good." She said and I was glad I got her approval, or else I was never going to hear the end of it. "Anyway, why are you and Michael back so early? I thought you had another week of Paris."

"Something happened involving our parents work and they were called back. I'm not sure what's going on because no one would tell us, but it must be pretty bad for Caroline to call us back so urgently." I admitted as we entered the house. "Anyway, on a less sad note. Here you go." I said happily, handing her her presents. Michael had Darius'.

"Ah, thank you. I have yours and Michael's in the lounge room." She said as she took the bags from me and dragged me by the arm towards the lounge room where Michael and Darius we causally talking.

"Hey Chris, nice haircut." Darius said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Darius." I said as I sat down on the couch beside Michael, both of us being handed present bags by Kate.

"I hope you like them." She said as she started looking through what I'd brought her (which was a green dress, a statue Eiffel tower and a bracelet.) I opened my bag and pulled out what she had brought me. There was a thick silver bracelet that had flowers carved into it, a tribal necklace and a floral beach dress, along with a hula doll.

"I love 'em Kate, thanks." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Thank you, I love the dress." She said. I knew she would, I mean I was her best friend. Being with her, Darius and Michael actually made things a whole lot better, mainly because they took my mind off other things.

"So, did you do what I said you had to do?"

"Yes, we did it." I said, knowing all too well what she was talking about. "And no, you don't get to know the details."

"Oh, come on." She whined and Michael looked at me.

"What are you two on about? What did she ask you to do?" He asked and I leaned closer to him, covering the side of my mouth so the two of them couldn't tell what I was saying to him.

"The kiss on top of the Eiffel tower." I explained in a soft voice and I saw a faint amount of blush appear on his cheeks, causing me to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Making Michael laugh was my favorite activity because I know all too well how much he hates blushing around Darius because Darius always calls him a girl.

"Blushing again. Damn Michael, you can be such a little girl sometimes." Darius said and I saw the annoyance on Michael's face.

"So does that make you a little girl Darius, cos I recall making you blush more than a few times in Hawaii." Kate said simply and Darius blushed while I burst into laughter alongside Michael. I had to give it to Kate, she sure as hell knew how to make a man squirm, especially Darius.

**Booth's Pov**

As we arrived at the Jeffersonian, me back in my suit while Bones was in her blue lab coat, I instantly spotted Cam on the platform and headed up once with Bones once she swiped her card so the security alarm didn't go off, Hodgins and Angela following behind us.

"Cam, what's going on?" Angela asked as soon as we reached her.

"This body was found buried in a container a few days ago and he was buried alive." Cam explained.

"So why are we back, surly Mr. Vasari is capable of handling this?" Bones asked and that's when I saw the graveness of the look on Cam's face.

"This man is the cousin of Matthew and Ryan Kent and just like them, a ransom was sent out." Cam said and my eyes widened.

"You're not saying…" Hodgins began, but he trailed off. I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't want to believe it or what it could possibly mean.

"There's a copy cat Grave Digger, and whoever it is is targeting the families of the Grave Diggers victims, including Terrance Gilroy's." Cam explained and I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed Christine's number. If I had of known this before I would never have let her go to Kate's. Damn it, why hadn't Sweets told me?

**"Dad, what is it?"** She asked the moment she answered the phone. There was no getting anything passed her; she always seemed to know when something was wrong before I said a word.

"Can you and Michael come here as soon as you can please?" I asked. I didn't want to worry her, especially since she knew all about Heather Taffet had done to Bones, Hodgins and I. Also, there was no way of knowing if this copycat was going to go after her. Still, that didn't mean they wouldn't and that meant I wanted her where I could see her.

**"Of course dad, but what's going on? Is this about the case we came back becau****se of?"** She asked.

"I'll explain once you get here, just don't take too long okay." I said as lightly as I could.

**"You're making it sound like I'm you dad. I got the point, hurry up and get our butts to the lab. Well be there soon."** She said before she hung up. There really was no getting past her; she had Bones' intelligence and my gut instincts.

"Why didn't you tell Christine what's going on? Parker already knows." Cam asked and I sighed. Well, at least my son knew.

"Because I don't want to worry her yet, but I do want her here. If this copycat is going after the Grave Diggers victims' families then I want her where I can see her and Michael as well. I'm also going to contact Jared just in case." I said. "You need to focus on exactly what this guy might be planning next and find out how he's doing this."

**Christine's Pov**

"Are you sure Michael, I can come with you?" I asked again. We were outside the Jeffersonian and Michael was dropping me off before he went home to quickly change. See, he and Darius had gotten into a little fight and Darius had shoved him into the swimming pool, so now he needed to go and change his clothing.

"I'm sure. I just need to go change, I'll be right back. Besides, you really do need to go see Booth to find out what's going on." He said and I nodded before I climbed out of the car and shut the door, heading inside the building as he drove off to go change so he no longer looked so bad. I made my way through it and walked into the forensic department, noticing that mom and Cam seemed hard at work on the platform.

"Christine, where's Michael?" Angela asked as I entered the room to see both her and dad standing there and I could see the worry on her face. Why was she worrying, we'd only been at Kate's?

"He quickly went home to change his clothes. Darius and he sort of had a brawl and he ended up in the pool, so he kinda got soaked. It was his own damn fault though for being a typical teenager." I rattled on; until I saw that the worry on her face had increased. "What's going on, you both seem worried and tense? Does this have something to do with the case?" I asked.

When neither of them answered me I looked at the Angelatron and saw a picture of a man, then I read the name. Chase Kent, aged twenty nine. Wait, Kent, wasn't that the last name of two of the Grave Digger victims. That's when it hit me and I looked at the crime scene photos and saw what looked like a body buried in a container. Oh my god, did that mean he was…? But that would mean that there was…! Holy shit!

"There's a copycat Grave Digger, isn't there?" I asked, even though I bloody well knew the answer to that one. I mean it was staring me right in the bloody face, only an idiot wouldn't be able to see it. So that's why dad was so instant and that was why Angela was so worried about Michael right now. I still got no answer, so I continued. "Let me guess, he's targeting the families of previous victims, trying to copy exactly what Heather Taffet did. Which means he's either going to come after you dad, mom or Hodgins, or us kids." I finished.

"There really is no protecting you from anything, is there?" Dad asked and I walked over to him, hugging him because I was scared. Not just for my safety, but for Michael's, his, mom's and Hodgins' as well. I was actually beginning to wish we had stayed in Paris.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, so review please and I'll get to writing the next as soon as I can.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Michael's Pov**

"I'm arriving now, so don't worry so much. Nothing is going to happen to me Chris." I said, trying to calm Christine down. I wasn't saying that if our roles were reversed that I wouldn't be just as worried about her as she was about me, because I sure as hell would knowing that there was a copycat Grave Digger out there that was targeting the families of former victims and doing the same thing to them the Grave Digger had done, but I was perfectly fine so I didn't want her to worry. Also, I knew all too well that my mom would be worrying equally as much right now and so would dad, which is why I got here as quickly as I could so they didn't have panic attacks.

**"I know I shouldn't be worrying so much, but if this guy or girl is anything like Heather Taffet then they might be just as crafty as she was and that means we have no idea what they are planning."** Christine said and I got her point as I shut off the engine. Killers like these were the worst, because if they didn't slip up it was hard to catch them. Then again, copycat killers usually followed the same path as the killer they're copying, so hopefully that meant our parents could catch this person before they struck again.

"Well I'm parked now, so I'll be in there soon. Stop worrying." I said and hung up, shaking my head at how cute she sounded when she was worried about me. Not that I would ever say that to her face of course, because if I did she might just try to kill me herself.

I opened my door and climbed out quickly, shutting it and locking it up tight. I then heard footsteps running up behind me, but before I could turn around to see who it was something zapped me painfully in the neck and my mind went completely blank.

**Christine's Pov**

The moment I hung up with Michael I left Angela's office so I could go meet up with him and see with my very own eyes that he was okay. I knew that meant I was being the overprotective girlfriend type, but I could not care less right now. I was scared, not that I was going to admit to my father just how scared I was. Thankfully though, I didn't have to because he'd left with Sweets to go to the F.B.I to try and work out who might be behind this with the help of Caroline. I wasn't that sure that they would be able to work out who was doing this, but they'd done it before so I hoped they could do it again.

"Hey squirt." Uncle Jared said as he entered the room with Aunt Padmé and my little cousin Tomas Booth. Tomas looked pretty much like Padmé and he was adorable kid. He was nine now.

"I'm sixteen, stop calling me that uncle jar head." I said as he ruffled my hair, using Dr Saroyan's nickname for him. I often used it when he got on my damn nerves. "I'm guessing dad called you and told you about the copycat Grave Digger."

"Yeah, he told us to get here and stay here for the time being until an F.B.I agent came to be our guard." He said, rolling his eyes. I guess he saw it as an insult because he was capable of taking care of himself and Padmé and Tomas.

"He's just worried, now if you don't mind me I'm going to see if my boyfriend is here." I said simply and Aunt Padmé smiled.

"Your boyfriend? Am I wrong to think that it may be Michael?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"No, you're not wrong because it is him." I said. "I'll explain later." I said and then I walked past them and out the doors, heading for the car park. I was so worried right now that my nerves were shot.

I headed through the building, my worry building critically when Michael still didn't appear. It didn't take this long to walk through a building, even if you were walking slowly, so what was taking him so damn long to get here. I went out into the car park and looked around, noticing Michael's truck **(N/A I know I called it a Ute before, but really it is a truck so I knew I needed to change it.)** but I saw no sign of Michael anywhere.

"Michael?" I called, but no answer came back so I cautiously walked out, hoping that maybe he was going to be a dick and try to scare me like he normally did when he knew I was jumpy. I walked over to his truck and looked inside, but all I saw was my gifts from Kate and that's it.

That's when I spotted a reflection of someone coming up behind me in the window and I dodged to the side as that someone tried to knock me out with a taser, meaning that this person was the copycat Grave Digger and they most likely had Michael already. I swung my foot up and kicked the device out of their hand, not being able to tell who this guy actually was (I knew it was a guy though because of his build.) because he was wearing a mask covering his entire face and goggles were covering his eyes, while gloves covered his hands. He charged at me then and I kneed him right in the chest, hopefully breaking a few ribs, while also digging my finger nails into the arm I had a hold of right now, hoping to leave a mark. He grabbed me by the hair then and hit me in the face with his fist, then he punched me in the stomach. I curled in on myself, the pain excruciatingly painful, but somehow managed to throw him off me. I got back to my feet properly and tired to run to get help. I was also filled with fear about where Michael was and what this man had done to him.

"Help!" I screamed, but suddenly I was grabbed by my arm before I got a few steps away and, as he bent my wrist causing pain to shoot through it, my head was smashed into the window off Michael's truck, shattering the window. The pain of that was the last thing I felt before darkness claimed me.

**Brennan Pov **

As my eyes examined the body I was slightly worried, though I hid it behind a calm exterior so Christine wouldn't worry about me. She knew the nightmares I had suffered through and how this case may affect me.

"Hey Tempe, has Christine come back yet with Michael?" Jared asked and that's when I looked up at him. I hadn't even noticed Christine leave.

"Wait, Christine's not here and neither is Michael?" Hodgins asked as he came out of his lab.

"She went to the parking lot to meet up with him about fifteen minutes ago. I'm about to go look for them because Angela's worried." Jared said and my eyes meet with Hodgins as dread filled my heart. That was the same place we had been taken from, so statistically speaking, if the copycat was following the Grave Diggers tactics to a point, that's where they'd take someone connected to us from.

It was then that my phone began to ring and I took my gloves off immediately, even though a part of me feared hearing what was about to be said while the other part hoped it was just Booth.

**"Christine Booth and Michael Hodgins have been taken alive and may have been buried. Good luck on finding them Dr. Brennan; you have twelve hours before they are dead."** The distorted voice said and the call cut off, while I stood there in shock. This person wasn't allowing us to pay a ransom; they wanted us to find them on our own.

"Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked and I looked at her.

"The Grave Diggers taken Christine and Michael." I said as worry coursed through my veins. He'd taken my daughter.

"What ransom does he want? Whatever it is we'll give it to him." Hodgins said and I shook my head.

"He doesn't want a ransom, he expects us to be able to find them in the next twelve hours." I stated, holding myself together so I could find my daughter and Michael and bring them home safely. I had to bring them home safely.

**Booth's Pov**

"These are all the people we could connect to Heather Taffet, but so far none of them fit the profile." Sweets said as I sat there in my seat, looking through all the profiles in front of me in sheer annoyance. I had this terrible gut feeling right now that I just couldn't shake and sitting here, looking at these profiles instead of being at the lab with Christine and Bones, wasn't helping.

"That doesn't exactly help us Cherie." Caroline said and I agreed. It didn't help us stop the killer.

"Well no, it doesn't help us stop the copycat, but it does lower our list of suspects." Sweets said, which was a fair point.

"I am getting too old for this." Caroline complained and I said nothing, though mainly because right then my phone started to ring and I took it out of my pocket to see that it was Jared. He was probably calling to complain again.

"Jared, what is it now?" I asked and there was silence on the other end for a moment.

**"Seeley, there's no easy way to say this but… Christine and Michael have been kidnapped by the Grave Digger."** Jared said and I clenched the phone tightly. How the hell had that happened?!

"When, how?!" I demanded as my fist slammed against the table, not knowing whether I was more angry or scared for my daughters safety.

**"Not too long ago, from the parking lot. We went down, it looks like there was a struggle and blood was found. It… it belongs to Christine."** He said and all I wanted to do was hit the nearest object I could find. That basted had taken my daughter and Michael, just like he had taken Bones and Hodgins that time. **"She must have fought with whoever it was to try and get away."**

"What does the copycat want?" I asked and I saw it on both Sweets' and Caroline's faces. They knew what had happened and I was sure they knew who it was that had been kidnapped.

**"He wants you to find them in the next twelve h****ours, and he's not giving you a ransom."** Jared explained and this time I did kick something as I got up and hung up the phone. I kicked a chair across the room.

"Booth, calm down. Tell us what happened." Sweets demanded and I placed my hands against the table, controlling my breathing because getting mad and breaking things was not going to save them.

"The new Grave Digger, he's kidnapped Christine and Michael and we've got twelve hours to find them. No ransom, no help, nothing." I said, but despite how hopeless that seemed I was not going to give up on my daughter and Michael. They would find some way to help themselves and help us find them, I had to believe that, I had to pray to god that they found a way to help us find them in time.

* * *

**Okay guys, I really hope you'll review and tell me what you think. I know it's a little bit of a cliffhanger, but no stories complete without them. So, again please review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear. Who is this copycat? Where are Christine and Michael? Is Christine okay? Can they be found in time? What do you guys think I might do?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Truth is, I did have a little trouble writing it because one) I am currently writing my own books and they have been a priority for me lately because I've known wanted to write and two) I've had some writers block on this story lately because I keep thinking about what is going to happen later on. Still, today I went through the story and re-read what I'd already wrote, then I went and read all your reviews. Re-reading your reviews made me smile and reminded me that a lot of you like reading this and I found that I knew what I wanted to right again. So thank you everyone who reads this, whether you've reviewed or not, because you give me a reason to keep writing. Seeing how much you guys like it and want to read more, it makes me really happy and I am so thankful to all of you, so a big thank you from the heart and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Michael's Pov**

As I became conscious I moved my arms up, only for them to bump into a cold metal surface above me and panic to course through my veins as my mind realized something was wrong. My eyes widened the moment I realized I was in some sort of metal container and I reached my arm back to touch my neck instinctively, feeling the marks from the taser that'd been used on me to knock me out. Damn, my head was killing me right now. Realizing I was trapped and that the Grave Digger copycat was definitely behind this, I moved my hand around beside me, knowing I needed to find some way out of here and that I obviously wasn't buried alive because there was a very small stream of light coming in from the end of the thing I was in. No light would get in if I was underground, that was basic knowledge for anyone who could calm themselves down long enough to focus.

When my hand fell on someone else's smaller one then though and I looked sideways, but it was too dark to see anything but an outline of the person. Thankfully though, the next thing I felt was the handle of a torch and I fumbled around with it, finally hitting the button and illuminating the thing I was in, which seemed to be some kind on container. When I did though, I wished I hadn't, because lying beside me was Christine.

"Chris." I said and I moved to lean over her, thankful that there was enough room to do that. She was unconscious and her head was bleeding, but not badly, or at least not anymore. I knew instantly that she must have come looking for me (without thinking about the consequences or taking someone with her of course because she was obstinate like her mother that she could do things alone) and been attacked by the Grave Digger, only unlike me she worked out they were behind her and fought back. Honestly, she was never going to be someone who goes down easily. "Christine, come on. It's time to wake up."

She mumbled in response, but other than that she didn't wake up. I knew I needed to get her out of here so I used the torch to look at the lid of this thing, only to see a latch that would let us out, except it had a pad lock on the inside. What had this guy done, put us in and wield the metal on the other side, and why on earth would he do that when it made it easier for us to escape? To my luck though, I knew how to pick a lock, I just needed something to do it with. That's when I remembered Christine had been wearing a bobby pin and I looked at her again, thankful it was still in her hair. I carefully pulled it out and instantly started fiddling with the lock, grateful that it was on my side of this thing and not hers because I didn't want to risk hurting her.

I unlocked the padlock easily, grateful that I could keep my panic from taking over and that Darius had taught me to do this, and pushed the lid off us as it groaned. I got up and, not giving a shit about where we were, and picked Chris up in my arms before I climbed out of the box and laid her down on the floor so I could check out her injuries.

Her face was pale, that was unmistakable considering the fact that she was pretty tanned most of the time. The wound to her head thankfully didn't have anything in it though, which meant I didn't have to find some impossible way to clean.

"Christine, wake up please." I begged as I shook her shoulder lightly and she groaned as her eyes fluttered open, blurry for a moment before they focused on me. I was relieved because I needed her help and I needed to know she was safe.

"Michael, where are we?" She asked in a low pain filled voice and I looked around now, instantly realizing we were on some sort of military ship like Booth had been.

"On a navy ship and I have a feeling it's rigged with explosives." I said and that's when she cried out in pain and clutched her left wrist to her chest. "What is it?"

"I think that basted fractured my wrist." She said as she winced in pain and I figured she was right. She nearly always seemed to know what seemed to be wrong with her to an extent, even if she didn't have an x-ray or test to tell her. Seriously, I had a feeling she could be an excellent doctor if she wanted to be.

"Why on earth didn't you take someone with you when you went to look for me you idiot?" I demanded her and I saw her look at me, her eyes soft.

"Call it a lapse of judgment because I was concerned about my boyfriend. Anyway, I know this copycat is a man. I know his build and I hurt him pretty badly so that will help." She said and I looked at her with a blank expression. I was smart; don't get me wrong, but how she seemed to calculate things in her head even in a fight amazed me. "What?"

"You just amaze me, that's all." I said, then I looked around. "We're in trouble. We have no way to warn our parents where we actually are and don't know how much time we have left."

"According to that big countdown clock, we have exactly six hours." She said and I looked at her, then I looked up to see the clock she was pointing at. Oh so this guy was just messing with us. "And my phone is still in my pocket, but my battery's dead."

"Then we better find a way to get out of her, or else we're in trouble." I said and I pulled her up with me.

"When are we not in trouble? It's seems like lately we are in the wrong place at the wrong time." Christine said and she had a good point. It was only a few months ago that we'd been poisoned and nearly died. I mean that had given me the chance to finally kiss Christine, but still.

"Me hacking into your computer all the time and changing your password doesn't seem so bad now, does it." I said in an attempt to lighten the very dark mood, but I knew it hadn't worked as she looked at me.

"Nope, that's still very annoying." She stated and I just sighed, then I looked at the door that seemed to be the only way out of here that we had any chance of reaching. I went over to it and tried to turn the wheel that unlocked the door, but I had a lot of trouble even budging it. And I had been worrying about telling Christine I was in love with her a few months ago. I kinda wished I could go back to only worrying about that.

Chris came over then and helped me turn the wheel, only being able to help with one of her hands though. She pulled down while I did my best turn it by pulling up. It started to move for us as we both grunted as we pushed ourselves to get it open.

**Booth's Pov**

This situation couldn't get any worse and time was running out. Six hours, that is all we had left to find them and we had nothing. I had an F.B.I team searching the area where Hodgins and Bones had been buried all those years ago, but I doubted they would be there. We didn't even know if they were buried in the normal sense. We knew NOTHING!

"This isn't good enough!" I shouted as I hit the screen, wanting to hit something else. Christine and Michael were running out of time and there was a great chance that they were also running out of air.

"Booth, we're doing everything we can." Cam said and I wanted to protest, but then I saw Bones face. Bones was trying to keep it together, but I could see that this was taking it's toll. She'd had nightmares for a very long time because of what Heather Taffet did to her and Hodgins and me, she still did sometimes, so I knew that she feared what Christine was going through right now and I wasn't helping by snapping.

"I know." I said as I rested against the railing, my head in my hands. For the first time in a long time, I felt helpless. When Christine and Michael had been poisoned, I had known that there was something I could do, but there was nothing I could do right now. There was no way right now that I could help save my own daughter and it made me remember that this was something I had feared before she was even born. I wanted to protect Bones and Christine as much as I could, because I knew that there would be a time I couldn't protect them and right now I couldn't protect Christine.

"Seeley, we're going to find them." Cam said as she came to my side and I looked at her, before noticing that Bones was heading for the bone room.

"I want to believe that, but unless they can find a way to tell us where they are, we're searching blind." I said.

"They're smart kids Booth, they'll work something out. You, Brennan and Hodgins got through it, they'll find a way to get through it too." She said and I had to hope she was right. I also had to hope that the Grave Digger didn't realize just how smart and resourceful they are, meaning he might have left something for them to use.

**Michael's Pov**

We continued to tune the wheel and the door creaked put all we could into opening the door, and I knew that it was nearly unlocked, that's when Christine froze while I kept moving it, trying to get us out of this room.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked and she looked at me, her eyes wide.

"We're assuming he's recreating what Heather Taffet did to my dad right." She said and I nodded as I nearly got the door open. "Don't you remember what dad said happened when he opened the first door on his ship."

I froze, understanding what Christine meant and what Booth had said about water coming pouring into the room, but unfortunately it was far too late. I had unlocked the door enough and the pressure of the water on the other side burst it open, sending the water crashing into us and us both off our feet. I hit the ground as the room began to rapidly fill with ice cold water, and quickly looked at Christine. The water was already at our knees, it was coming in that fast. We were in deep water now, literally.

A person would normally try to say that this situation couldn't get any worse, but it was probably evident to both of us that this situation really could. We were royally screwed if we didn't get out of here soon, because this room was filling up quickly and we couldn't breath underwater.

* * *

**So I have left it on another little cliff hanger, but I promise I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can. Again though, thank you all for reading and sticking with me and the story. I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story and how it's progressing via review, because I like hearing what you guys think.**


	32. Authors Note

**Just an update on the story. My next chapter might take a while to upload. First of all, this week is going to be hectic for me. See, todays my eighteenth birthday (it's Wednesday and just past midnight here in Australia) and the rest of the week is getting ready for my birthday bash on the weekend, so I ask you all bear with me and once my birthdays over I'll get back to writing the story. I'm glad though that I was able to get a chapter out not too long ago. So second, I haven't started writing the next chapter and won't have time until at least Monday to start, so once Monday comes I'll do my best to start writing the next one.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but for some reason I just couldn't write this chapter no matter how hard I tried. I started watching Bones again though, I'm re-watching all the seasons, and suddenly I could write again. Funny thing is that I knew what to write for later chapters, but I couldn't work out what to write for this one. Still, I finally worked it out and hopefully I did a good job and you guys all like it. I'll try to update the next chapter in a shorter period of time... as long as I don't get another case of writers block, which is annoying when I want to get the next chapter out for you guys to read. Still, thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

The water continued to fill the room, and it was freezing cold. I was now having a bit of a hard time breathing properly and my wrist was killing me, but considering what that man had done to my wrist it wasn't surprising. Michael was beside me and was climbing over the railing of a platform the water had just reached, which made this pretty close to what dad had gone through. Only problem, my dad hadn't been in shorts and a short top, had a fractured wrist or a cut in his forehead. I had all those things.

"Take my hand." Michael said and I took it with my good wrist, which was my right one, and he pulled me up and over the railing by grabbing both my arms. I was shaking, but still I ran over – though it was more like stumbled over – to the next door and helped Michael open it.

We were able to open it and ran through it, slamming it shut behind us and locking it. I was still shaking fiercely and I worried a little that I might end up suffering from Hyperthermia, but right now that was the least of our worries. If I was right, and unfortunately I usually was in situations like these even though I had rarely been in these sorts of situations, this Navy ship was soon going to explode and Michael and I would explode with it. I also knew that we had to get some sort of a message to our parents because I was sure they thought we were buried alive in a car somewhere. I mean it was the logical thing. If this copycat was trying to follow the Grave Diggers footsteps, then it would make sense that he buried Michael and I alive in a car like the Grave Digger did mom and Hodgins. However, he wasn't doing this logically, which made me think that maybe he wanted us dead and had no intention of letting us live because if he was doing this right, Parker would be here like dad had been. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted us dead, not in the least, mainly because I had hurt him rather badly if I was right and our parents were the reason the Grave Digger had been caught.

"Okay, we need to splint your wrist. I don't want to risk your injury getting worse." Michael said and I nodded because I agreed, but there was one problem.

"We're on a ship, where are we going to find anything to splint my wrist." I asked him, shaking slightly.

"We'll find something." He said and we started through the Navy ship. I was scared, I wasn't going to deny it, but I had to push past that so we could find a way to get out of here. I didn't exactly want to stay on a ship that was going to blow up in less than six hours.

We found something to use to make a splint in an area that was filled with a lot of different things; it was a big plank of wood. Michael went over to it and snapped it with his foot. He came back over to me and ripped his shirt, shocking me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started to wrap the piece of cloth he'd ripped from his shirt around the wood, only to rip three more pieces from his shirt.

"Your wrist is more important than my shirt, especially if we are going to die in less than six hours." He started as he put the piece of wood under my wrist and then used the three other strips to tie it tightly to my arm, which hurt but at least kept my wrist from moving.

It was as he finished that I noticed a window, or porthole that was covers, and went over to it. I opened up the cover and looked out, noticing no sailboats in the distance because it had gotten rather dark, but that told me nothing. I didn't know where we were, but I did know this. Whoever was doing this, they weren't making the same mistakes the Grave Digger had. We weren't on a ship that was going to be sunk to the bottom of the reef because it was old, this was different. I didn't know how our parents were going to find us.

"Christine, we were right about this ship not floating for much longer." Michael said and I turned around, seeing that he was looking at the charges all over the ship.

"Okay, we need to find the transponder." I said as I started looking for it and he looked at me weirdly.

"What are you planning?" He asked and I looked at him seriously.

"If I can wire the battery in the transponder to my phone we might be able to send a quick message to tell our parents where we are." I said and I saw his face graven.

"Chris, if we do that then the transponder won't work anymore. The only fail safe will be gone." He said, but he didn't need to because I already knew that.

"That doesn't matter; they won't be able to shut it down. We have to send a message, then we're going to blow ourselves out of this ship like my father did once we find where the stairs are because it's the weakest area of the ship." I explained and he nodded, obviously knowing that I was being serious.

"I guess we have no other choice, but that might kill us." He said and I looked at him seriously.

"So will doing nothing." I said seriously, because it was the truth. This ship was rigged to blow, meaning we were going to be blown up with it if we don't do anything.

X

We searched the ship for a while, looking for the transponder. I was worried about what was going to happen when we tried to blow our way out of here, I mean I wasn't my father and had no previous experience with explosives, but I knew enough about it so I should be able to do it.

"Christine, I found it." Michael called and I ran over to him, my wrist still hurting badly and irritating me. I was still cold, but thankfully it wasn't affecting me too much.

"Okay, do you think you can do it?" I asked, handing him my phone and he looked at me.

"Of course I can do it, but you know that you can never use your phone again after this." He said and I nodded, because I knew that. I was just happy that my phone was waterproof. "Hand it over, I can hook it up and send the four letter message before the charge blows the phone."

"It'll send straight to your phone with redial because you are the last person I called, so let's hope our parents have found it." I said and I watched him work. He really was good at this sort of stuff. I mean I was good with technology and could do it too, but my wrist sort of stopped me from helping. Michael had always been good at this sort of stuff and had taught me quite a bit, he also knew about… let's just say bugs and slim instead of getting technical and scientific.

He quickly sent the message once it was all hooked up and about eight seconds later my phone starting smoking because the battery in the transponder was stronger than the battery my phone was used to. We no longer had a failsafe, so the detonation couldn't be stopped, but I had a feeling it didn't matter.

"Do you think it sent?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Let's hope so." He said and I had to agree.

"Come on, we need to start looking for the wall where the stairs would be." I said and even though I was freaking, I knew that I had to try and be level headed. That was why I hoped I didn't get hypothermia, though if we had to jump into the ocean we probably would, especially since it was now nighttime and when we jumped in – if we jumped in – it would be very late.

**Booth's Pov**

"Booth, Brennan, Christine sent a message to Michael's phone. It was sent an hour and fifteen minutes ago." Angela said as she ran up onto the forensics platform. That was music to my ears, mainly because we had gotten nowhere.

"Did you try calling the phone?" I asked and Angela nodded.

"It didn't go through so obviously the phone doesn't work anymore, but Booth, I know where they are. We've been looking in the wrong place. The message said only one word, 'ship'." Angela explained.

"Christine and Michael must be on a Navy ship, which means he's recreating what the Grave Digger did to you Booth, not Hodgins and I." Bones said and that wasn't music to my ears, because instead of them running out of air in three hours, thirty one minutes and six seconds, they were going to blow up.

"This shows that the copy cat killer is extremely intelligent. He knew that if he took Michael and Christine that you'd immediately assume that he was copying Dr Brennan's and Dr Hodgins kidnapping, especially considering that they are your children. He's playing against your weaknesses. Also, if I'm right, he doesn't want Christine and Michael to survive." Sweets said, which irritated me. We figure that the moment we didn't get a ransom, we knew that he was playing with us.

"Okay, so following the assumption that he's following Booth's kidnapping step by step, but also trying not to let us find them, we should search for any Navy ship that is currently out on open water at the moment." Cam said.

"I'll have a search done right now." I said as I grabbed out my phone.

"What do you think they're doing right now on that ship?" Angela asked.

"If I know Christine, she's doing what Booth did. She knows what happened to Booth." Bones said, which is what worried me. I didn't want to think about Christine using explosives, I just wanted her home safe.

**Michael's Pov**

Christine and I had found what we needed, we'd found the wall where the stairs were. We were now setting up the charge, Christine with the C4 and the wires. I did not want to know how she knew how to do this or how she was doing this with a fractured wrist, but I was sort of impressed. I was glad that she was the daughter of an ex-sniper, an army ranger, even though Booth scared me a little because he could shoot me if he wanted to. I mean not legally, but he had the ability.

"We need a battery or something." She said and I grabbed the torch from my back pocket.

"We can use this." I said as I unscrewed the bottom of the torch to get the battery out and she looked at me in confusion.

"Um, where did you get a torch?" She asked as I removed the battery from it and handed it to her, letting her get to work.

"It was in the container." I explained and she nodded as she worked with the explosives. I really didn't like watching this; I mean she was working with something that could kill us if something went wrong.

"What are were going to use to set it off?" I asked.

"My metal bracelet." She said and for the first time I noticed that she was wearing a metal bangle around her uninjured wrist. "By the way, I didn't ask before but where exactly did you learn to pick a lock?" She asked.

"Darius taught me." I explained and she looked at me in suspicion.

"Do I want to know how he knows how to pick locks, especially with a girl's bobby pin?" She asked me and I shook my head because she really didn't want to know.

"Nope, you don't. Now let's focus on this, I don't think we have much longer until the ship blows." I said to her and I saw that I was right. She was counting down in her head, I knew she was.

X

Christine set the wires on the floor, making sure that they weren't touching, and we quickly moved away, hiding behind two beams.

"Are you ready?" She asked me and I nodded, watching her as she held the bracelet in her hand. She was good at bowling, so hopefully she could hit the two wires with the bracelet and not get hurt from the blast.

I watched as she crouched down and slid the bracelet across the floor, and we both ducked down and she looked away from the blast as the wall blew up, sending debris flying and both of us to the ground. My ears were ringing from the sound of the explosion and I was having a little trouble seeing because I had looked at the blast.

"Michael, are you okay?" Christine asked and I felt a hand on my shoulder. She was standing in front of me now, although I could barely see her.

"I looked at the blast." I admitted as she helped me up and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Then hold onto me, I'll lead you out. Your eyesight will come back properly in three to five minutes." She said and I swear I heard a worried tone in her voice.

"Why so urgent?" I asked her.

"Simple, the ship is going to blow in less than half an hour." She said and she helped me from the room, while I wondered how the hell time had moved so quickly and prayed our parents knew where we were because I was not looking forward to jumping into the freezing cold water.

**Angela's Pov**

I sat in the passenger's seat beside Jack and looked back to see Katherine fidgeting in the backseat, worried about Michael. We were following Booth who was speeding towards Michael and Christine's location. The F.B.I was going to be there, ambulances and they were sending out both helicopters and boats to get Michael and Christine. The ship was going to blow in a couple of minutes and that worried me because the helicopters were delayed.

"Do you think Michael and Christine could have made it to the top of the ship?" I asked Jack and he nodded, grabbing my hand reassuringly in his. I didn't get why this kept happening. First the two of them were poisoned and now they had been kidnapped. The only thing I was glad about was that they hadn't been buried alive.

"They're smart kids, they got out Angie." Jack said and I looked at him, wanting more than anything for him to be right. Booth parked his SUV and was out of the car and onto the pier before we even got out. We raced after him and I could see the old Navy ship in the distance, even though it was dark. I didn't even want to think of Michael Vincent and Christine jumping into the water.

"Where is the helicopter?" Booth demanded as he reached an agent.

"They won't be here in time; the kids will have to jump if they got out." The agent said and that wasn't what I wanted to hear. I didn't want to see my son hurt or Christine for that matter, but we knew they would be.

**Christine's Pov**

We pushed open the door that led out to the open area of the ship and ran out, looking into the distance. I spotted the shore and saw that there was red and blue flashing lights, but unfortunately no helicopter.

"We're going to have to jump." I said and I knew that it wasn't something either of us wanted because it could kill us, but we had no other choice. The ship was going to blow any minute now. I took his hand in mine and we ran in the direction of the shore, running as fast as we could. It was pitch black and because it was night the water was going be freezing cold – colder than usual – but thankfully we could both swim well so we wouldn't drown easily if we were able to swim. We looked at each other as we ran and without any hesitation we jumped off the end of the ship and plummeted towards the water.

Both of us hit it and I lost my grip on Michael's hand as the freezing cold water wrapped around me, chilling me to the bone… figuratively. It was so cold that as I got to the surface I struggled to move but welcomed the air I breathed in. There were slight waves and I looked around myself.

"Michael!" I shouted and suddenly he popped up in front of me, scaring the hell out of me, but considering the fact that we were in the ocean I wasn't going to complain.

"I'm here, I'm okay." He said and then suddenly an explosion went off behind us, causing Michael to pull me under the water so we weren't hit by debris. I held onto him tightly, the water hurting my eyes, and before long we were forced to break the surface of the water again. "Well that was a close one."

"Yeah, now we're just going to freeze to death." I said through chattering teeth as I saw my breath in the air.

It was so cold, so damn cold, in the ocean. It was then that a light was shined onto us and we turned in the water to see a boat coming towards us.

"Or maybe not." I added as I used my arms to help keep me afloat, though I was struggling.

The boat reached us in what felt like a life time later, which was factually only about two minutes, and the agents on the boat helped both of us, immediately wrapping towels around us once we were on.

"We've got your daughter Special Agent Booth and Michael Hodgins." One of the agents said into his radio and I just rested against Michael, shivering.

X

When we reached the shore everyone was waiting for us and I immediately got off the boat, moving slowly until I reached my parents and was pulled into my mother's arms, Michael being hugged by his little sister.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack. I've never been so worried about you." Dad said and I smiled weakly at him as I hugged mom back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to get kidnapped." I said, wincing as my wrist protested again in pain.

"We should get you to the paramedics, you might have hypothermia." Mom said and I nodded in agreement because I too was worrying about that. Dad wrapped his arms around my shoulder, holding me against his side as he walked me towards one of the ambulances.

That was until I saw one of the F.B.I agents talking to Cam. He was exactly the same height and build as the man that had attacked me and he wasn't using his left arm, which could possibly be because he had broken ribs. I had kneed the man who had kidnapped me in the left side with a lot of force, meaning that this man was probably the copycat Grave Digger. "Dad, that's the kidnapper." I said suddenly and dad froze, both him and mom looking at the man I was pointing at. Michael and his parents and Katherine were behind us and Michael froze at my words.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked me and I looked at him.

"Not entirely, but he's the same height and build and he's using his left arm, which would be congruent with what I did to the kidnapper, which was break some of his ribs. If it's him he'll have fingernail marks one his lower right arm." I said and dad pulled away from me, heading over to the agent I had pointed out as a paramedic came over to me and led me over to an ambulance.

I had to hope I was right because I wanted the man who had done this to Michael and I arrested and thrown in prison for what he had done. Also, I wanted justice for the people he had killed. I wanted the people who had lost even more now because of this man to know who took their loved ones. I wouldn't know if I was right though because I was taken to the hospital with my mother beside me as Michael was taken to the hospital in another ambulance.

* * *

**Hey guys, so that's the end of the chapter. Still, I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. The main thing that keeps a writer going is knowing that people like what they write, that they enjoy the story. For me personally, seeing all of your reviews makes me happy and it gives me the best reason to keep writing. There's really no point in writing if no one is going to read it, but I know that there are people out there that like what I write and want me to watch more. I am the not the creator of Bones, but I am the writer of this story and seeing how much you guys like this story gives me the hope that maybe I can make it as an author and people will like my books. So, thank you all so much, this story has only gotten to this point because of you. If you didn't say you liked it or asked me to continue I probably would have discontinued it by now or removed it completely, but now I intend to finish it for all of you and hope you all tell me what you think, mainly because I enjoy hearing what you think and want your opinion.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Sorry it took so long to update guys, but I had writers block on this one and then started writing another fanfiction for something else - I have also been busy lately. Still, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

I was finally being discharged from hospital, which was good because I hated hospitals. I mean I knew I had to be there because I had gotten sick, but it was not exactly my favorite place in the world. Mom was taking me home because dad… well he was off doing his job. I had been right, the agent I had seen had been the one who attacked Michael and me, now they were gathering as much as they could so they could make sure he was charged. Plus, my nails matched the marks on his arms. I guess it was good that I was brilliant.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked me as we drove – well she drove while I sat in the passenger seat – and I looked at her with a small smile.

"I'm okay considering what happened; just glad I'm out of the hospital." I said because it we true. I mean I still felt a little under the weather and I had stitches in my forehead and my left wrist was braced, not to mention painful, but in the long run I was fine with painkillers.

"We are gathering as much evidence as we can to make sure he's charged with kidnapping you and Michael Christine." Mom said and I knew that that was her way of reassuring me, but I didn't need to be reassured.

"Don't worry mom, I know that. You are amazing at what you do mom, you always have been and age hasn't changed that." I said and I saw her smile a little, though I don't know how she took the age comment. "But focus more on the people who are dead, they deserve to be heard and their families need justice."

"I can see the logic in what you're saying, but somehow I want to focus more on what he did to you." She said and I smiled at her.

"That's because I'm your daughter and being the great mother you are, you want to make sure that the person who hurt me pays for it. That's why dad is working so hard to make sure he gets what he deserves." I said seriously and she smiled at me, though then she focused more on driving.

"I'm sorry we didn't find you soon enough." She said in regret and I looked at her in surprise and worry.

"I don't blame you for what happened mom and I certainly don't blame you for the fact that I had to jump off a navy ship into the ocean. Yes, I was targeted because I'm your daughter, but that isn't your fault. What happened, it was the result of a killer/kidnapper doing what most killers/kidnappers do." I said so she got that I didn't blame her or dad for what happened to me, because it was not their fault. "If you need me to explain that to you in a more scientific way I'm sure I can."

"No Christine, I don't need you to explain it again. You love me and don't fault me for what happened, which makes me happy because I don't want you to hate me." She said and I started laughing lightly.

"Mom, if I was going to hate you, it would be for subjecting me to murder my entire life and allowing me to see dead bodies. I don't hate you though, do I? I mean I find corpses disgusting and it's not something I tell people because it is not normal for a teenager to see dead bodies, but I choose to come to the lab still because I like spending time with you and dad." I explained. I didn't like all the murder and everything else, but I liked spending time with my parents. Still, I was often in Angela's office because I liked it the most, especially the art. I enjoyed art a lot myself.

When we arrived home I immediately went up to my bedroom and sat down on my bed, not wanting to do anything else right now. I just wanted to sit down and relax, maybe watch a movie or something. Mom placed my bag down on the floor, having insisted on carrying it for me. That's when dad came home, minutes after I had arrived, as I sat on the bed with mom sitting beside me.

"Hey kiddo, I just wanted to see how you were." Dad said as he came into my room and I smiled.

"I'm alright, I'm just glad to be home." I admitted and he smiled.

"That's great honey, now I should get back to work." He said, but I didn't want him to go just yet. Also, he just drove here to see me for two seconds only to leave again seconds later.

"Wait dad." I called and he stopped, which is when I looked at mom. "Mom, can I talk to dad alone for a few minutes please?"

"Of course." She said and she got up off the edge of my bed, only to lightly kiss my forehead before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her as dad stepped inside.

"What is it Christine?" He asked in worry as he sat down beside me, but instead of answering I moved forward and hugged him around the neck, not to tightly but tightly enough that he knew that I was trying to comfort him.

"I don't blame you for what happened dad; I just want you to know that." I said as I hugged him, before pulling away and looking at him seriously so he knew I meant it. He sometimes thought I said things only for his benefit; it was true but I was going to tell him that because now _wasn't_ one of those times.

"I know that." He said and I gave him a skeptical look before sighing.

"And I know you, meaning I know that you're blaming yourself for not protecting me." I said because he wasn't fooling me.

"I'm your father, it's my job to protect you, and I didn't do that." He said and I kinda wanted to smack him. My hand was literally twitching with the urge to just do a hard slap across the cheek to maybe knock some reason and logic into this man.

"Dad, all you have ever done is protect me; while also allowing me to live an amazing life. Sometimes you've been too overprotective, like when it comes to me dating boys and my constant safety, but I know that that's because you love me and want what's best for me..., even if I do sometimes get pissed off with you when you do it. I love you for that and I wouldn't change any aspect of my life because I am happy, more than happy to be truthful, with the life I have. I have you and mom and Michael and everyone else, that's well worth some of the dangers that I face, like being kidnapped." I said truthfully and he smiled this time, pulling me forward and hugging me tightly.

"I just don't like seeing you hurt." He said and I let out a small laugh as I pulled away from his tight embrace.

"Now you know how I feel when you get hurt doing your job; it's not exactly fun seeing you bruised and bloodied dad." I stated and his expression read 'fair point' from what I could tell, which was a lot because I was good at reading people like my dad. "Still, it's getting worse with old age."

"Hey, I'm not that old." He protested, though I don't think anyone in their fifties can really get away with saying that.

"Sorry, thought it might help ease the tension." I said with a wide grin and he just chuckled.

"Christine, Kate is here to see you." Mom shouted from downstairs and I quickly got up out of bed, staggering a little to dad's obvious concern, and threw my door open when I reached it. I was down stairs in minutes, to hear mom talking with Kate who had a night bag in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. "Christine can't go out right now; she needs to rest until she's better."

"That's fine, there's nothing more relaxing than besties having a sleep over. I brought the entire series of Buffy and junk food." Kate said with a bright smile. I love my best friend, she was awesome. "Darius is having a guy's night with Michael too, so I thought I'd keep Christine company too while you work. It's okay that I stay right."

"Of course it is, Booth and I will be working till late tonight so it's fine with us." Mom said the moment she saw my puppy dog eyes and dad just shook his head when I looked back at him. He hated it when I used to puppy dog eyes; I got away with a lot using them… as long as he wasn't mad with me.

"Yay." I said happily and I bounded down the stairs, pulling Kate into the house and into the lounge room. Mom and dad just shook their heads and before I knew it, they were gone and Kate and I were sitting on the couches, air conditioner on and junk food scattered around us as she put in the first season of Buffy the vampire slayer – an oldie but a goodie in my books. I was going to thoroughly enjoy this girl day, mainly because I wanted to try to have some fun after what happened.

X

"Hey, why'd you pause it?! I was enjoying watching that." I complained from my laid out position on the couch, a light weight blanket lying over me and a big comfortable pillow resting behind me because Kate was acting like a concerned mother, trying not to knock the bowl of corn chips off my lap. Kate was sitting at the other end of the couch, legs slightly underneath her and remote pointed at the T.V.

"To make you look at the face of the actor who plays Angel. Haven't you noticed how much he looks like your dad?" She asked me and I looked at the screen. I guess, if you thought back to when this season was made – which was 1997 – that he did sort of look like my dad. I mean I had seen photos of my dad from back then and they did look close now that I thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess he does." I agreed.

"Wouldn't it be funny if it was actually him?" She grinned and I started laughing.

"Right, my dad was actually a secret actor who played a brooding vampire called Angel. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard and I literally can't imagine it." I said. It just so happens that my dad walked into the house at that exact moment.

"Hey kid, I just needed to come home and change...," He trailed off when I looked at him, then back at the T.V, then back at him, all the while Kate had her hand over her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter what. "What's going on?"

"Kate happens to think that you look like the guy who plays Angel." I said and he looked at the screen.

"That looks nothing like me." He said and I grinned.

"I think it does, when you were younger at least. This show was made in 1997 dad." I said and he just shook his head. "Do you have a secret life you didn't tell mom or me about?"

"Christine, I have never been an actor and I certainly didn't play a vampire." He said and I just shrugged.

"Then you either have a twin brother you don't know about or he's your unrelated doppelganger." I said and just shook his head.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you girls to your fantasizing and go back to work. For some reason that's more appealing to me right now." He said as he started up the stairs and Kate and I burst into laughter. Even after sixteen years of having me as a daughter, he still wasn't used to having a girl around. I mean sure he'd had girlfriends before mom, but this was different – he wasn't used to living with a girl like me for so long. I mean he only had a brother, my grandmother took off early in their life because my grandfather was abusive and his first child had been a son – plus mom wasn't exactly girly and was more logical than emotional.

"I sometimes feel sorry for your dad; when we're together he must be in hell. No guy likes listening to girl talk and when I'm around we are incredibly girly together, that or we're raising hell." She said and I honestly couldn't disagree with her on that one.

**Michael's Pov**

"So how's Christine?" Darius asked me as he beat me in our race on the Playstation, annoying me. For some reason losing to him was really irritating me today, partly because I'm the one who usually won racing and shooting games when I was going against him and partly because of what Christine and I had gone through.

"She's okay, she got released from the hospital today, which you obviously knew because Kate's most likely over there right now 'cause her parents are working on the case with mine. Her wrist is going to take a while to heal and she'll be under the weather for a while longer, but considering what we went through she's okay." I said, though I doubted sleeping was easy. It hadn't been easy for me since then, especially since I hadn't gotten to be with her enough since what happened.

"Well Kate will take good care of her; they're probably watching movies and eating junk food right now. Knowing Kate they're watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which she thinks Booth was in because the guy who plays Angel sorta looks like him if you imagine Booth younger." Darius said and I let out a laugh.

"I could never imagine Booth playing a vampire, ever." I said and he chuckled as he picked the track we were going to race on. I was sorta glad that it was a guy's day today; it was taking my mind off what happened… for the most part.

"Yeah, neither can I, but you know how some girls are. Their imaginations run wild and that's double for Kate. I'm not saying that the guy doesn't look like Booth, because he sorta does, but still." He said and I shoved his shoulder with mine.

"Isn't her imagination one of the things you like so much about her?" I asked, though I was implying two things with that and he knew it too.

"You know, if you didn't just get out of the hospital I'd beat your ass." He said and I chuckled.

"You're scared of my mom huh?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, I'm scared of your girlfriend. She may have a damaged wrist right now, but she could still probably kick my ass because I'd never hit a girl. Well, except for you." He said with a large grin at the end and I glared at him.

"I'm going to make you pay for that once I'm back to feeling better again." I said and he let out a loud, gruff laugh.

"Bring it!" It sometimes amazed me how we were still friends, but I guess bros are like that. Plus, it helped that our girlfriends were best friends because it meant we didn't have to worry about the drama of our girlfriends not liking each other and stopping us from hanging out with each other. With the drama we had gone through lately, I was glad that that wasn't something I had to worry about because I was dating the girl I had known my entire life and loved more than anything.


	35. Chapter 34

**Here is a long chapter compared to others, I hope you all like and don't mine the time jump and that I didn't do the trial. I will be doing some more time jumps from now on, but will explain how long it's been and things that happened within the time I didn't write about. Still, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

Things had calmed down since the trial and Michael's birthday was today! We had gone through a lot not long after our kidnapping, mainly because we had to go to trial and Michael and I had to testify – it's a good thing we have parents in the crime business, otherwise it might have been a problem for us. There was also the problem of my grandfather Max nearly reverting to his old habits, despite his old age: he had wanted to kill the agent who had tried to kill Michael and more importantly, in his eyes, me and it had taken me telling him not to to get him to listen. I may have threatened to have dad lock him up until it was over, which stopped him because he used to complain about prison last time he was locked up, so he wouldn't be able to stand it now and he knew that. Thankfully, the trial had been a success because of our testimonies and the Jeffersonian's and F.B.I's immaculate and the basted who tried to blow up was going to spend the rest of his pitiful existence in prison. So, now that my arm was practically healed and summer break was nearly over – plus it was August 19th 2028, Michael's 17th birthday **(A/N It's different in show, but the dates of Michael's and Christine's birth didn't match up so I had to change one. This seems fine though – the show doesn't have a clear timeline so I did my best)** – Darius, Kate and I had been planning something for Michael's birthday. Michael had no idea what we were up to (yes, I kept a big secret from my birthday and that was all thanks to me having a perfect poker face) but his parents knew because they were making sure he didn't go anywhere today. It was seven right now, but we had to leave early because we were heading to the beach in Delaware – Rehoboth beach, and that was about a three hour drive away, 120 miles from D.C. It was a bustling beach – it had a mile-long boardwalk including arcades, a small old-ish amusement park, bandstand musical entertainment and lots of shopping and food vendors; it was the perfect place to take Michael for his birthday. We were all going, well me, Kate, Darius and Michael that is. Our parents were busy, we couldn't take Katherine with us and our other friends were all busy so it was just the four of us.

I decided not to wear my bikini under my clothes, so right now I was in black sandals and a white sun dress. I grabbed my beach bag and Michael's present and high tailed it downstairs with a bounce in my step – I was fully better and not afraid of going back in the ocean so today was promising to be a fantastic day.

"Booth, you cooked breakfast." Mom said as she looked up from her tablet. She was on twitter again; I would beat my entire allowance on that.

"What do you think I was doing this entire time?" Dad asked in disbelief. What lovely Saturday conversation; they never changed.

"I was distracted; I was tweeting to my followers about my latest case." She said as I dumped my bag and took the tablet out of her hands. "Christine, what are you doing? I wasn't finished."

"Well you are now mom, so how about you eat breakfast and leave the tweeting till later. Dad worked hard, so eat up." I said as I shut off the tablet and placed it far away from her so she couldn't immediately take it back. When my mother's mind was set on doing something, it was hard to get her to stop halfway through. Trust me, as her daughter, I know all too well.

"Wait, why are you up this early Christine? You never wake up this early on a Saturday, so something must be happening to get you to break your routine." Mom said and I smiled as I leant against the bench, waiting for the car horn of Kate's Volvo to go off.

"It's Michael's birthday today, so Kate, Darius and I are going to surprise him and take him to Rehoboth beach in Delaware today. I'm waiting for Kate to get here so we can go pick him up." I explained easily. Dad already knew all this and said he was fine with it, as long as I was back by midnight – it was a long drive so he wasn't being too strict. "We probably won't be back till late."

"Did you want one of your dad's amazing pancakes before you go?" Dad asked and I went over to dad, kissing his cheek.

"That's awfully tempting dad, but we're getting something on the way." I said and that's when the horn went off. "And that's Kate and Darius, I gotta' go."

"Do you have your phone Christine?" Mom asked as I ran past her and kissed her cheek and I nodded as I grabbed my bag and the present.

"Yes mom, I have my phone. I'll see you tonight." I smiled and ran towards the door, leaving with a smile. I knew that how my parents were acting right now, which was them acting slightly more worried about me than normal, was a normal response to what had happened. I was even nervous going out, but I knew it was irrational and I was with friends so I knew I'd be okay.

I went out to Kate's Volvo and Darius was standing next to the open boot, a smile on his face. He helped me put my stuff in the back with only a 'I'll do that, you climb on in', so I got in behind the passenger seat, smiling at Kate.

"So, does Michael know the plan?" She asked and I glared at her.

"No, I actually do know how to keep a secret. He has no idea." I said as Darius got in.

"Well then, let's get over there before he starts to get suspicious as to why he had to get up so early on a Saturday. Mikey boy is quite smart." Darius said and my only thought then was this: Michael was going to kill Darius if he kept calling him that.

**X**

We arrived at Michael's house and I went up to the front door myself as Kate parked out of view; she was wanted it to really be a surprise and Darius was going to take over driving now. I knocked on the door and waited, smiling as I thought about the look on his face. Not seconds later, I was greeted with a look of pure shock as Michael looked at me, already dressed in blue denim shorts that went to his knees and a button up white shirt that had short sleeves (Michael has a thing for button up shirts, always has too since we started high school. He wore other things, but still.) We matched today too.

"Christine, what are you…?" I kissed him before he could finish asking me why I was here, hearing a giggle as I did which meant that Katherine was watching.

"Happy birthday." I smiled and he looked at me, suspicious now. "Come on, you're coming with us?"

"Us?" He asked as he looked around and I nodded.

"Kate, Darius and I. We're taking you out for your birthday." I said.

"Where?" He asked and I laughed.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise Michael." I said and he groaned, which is when Hodgins came to the door with Katherine following him and gently nudged Michael out, before handing me a bag.

"Here Christine, Angie packed it with everything he's going to need." Hodgins said as I took it and moved out of the way before Michael could take it from me.

"You knew about this?" He asked his dad and Hodgins nodded. "Of course we did buddy, Christine needed you mom's help getting your bag together without you finding out. Christine, Kate and Darius put a lot of effort into planning this and making sure the surprise wasn't ruined." Hodgins explained and Katherine came out, hugging Kate which made him lean down and hug her too.

"You can't look in the bag until later, mom told me to tell you that so Christine didn't have to. She also said that if you try she's going to ground you after your birthday is over." Katherine said and I had to sniffle back a laugh. God, I loved Angela – she was the cool type of mother and she made threats to ground at the best times. Mom was different, dad did most of the grounding when I got in trouble and I admit that I got pissed with him for that.

"Wait, even you knew about this and you didn't say a thing. Katherine, you can't keep a secret for the life of you." Michael said and he had a point, but still Katherine smiled.

"Well, I thought after what you went through this would be a nice surprise, so I stayed quite." She admitted and Hodgins smiled.

"Plus your mother and I threatened to ground her if she ruined the surprise that Christine worked so hard to prepare. Now, get going, you have a long drive." Hodgins said before he shut the door once he and Katherine were inside. When the door shut Michael looked down at me, then at the bag.

"So, I'm not allowed to know what's in the bag or where we're going?" He asked and I nodded, because that was right. He just rolled his eyes before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my forehead. "I guess I'm lucky I have such an amazing girlfriend and friends, even if my girlfriend knew more about the human body at four thanks to her anthropologist, strange mother than most people know in their lives." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I actually try to focus more on being normal now when I'm around people… I was a strange child. I don't tell mom, but I don't want to be seen as the bone girl for the rest of my life. It was bad enough getting picked on in middle school, plus my interests lie elsewhere now." I said and Michael chuckled.

"Yeah, well I love every part of you. The scientist daughter part of you, which I sort of have to accept since my dad is a scientist too, and the normal amazing girl part who went to all this trouble to surprise me on my birthday." He said and I smiled as I led him to where Kate's car was parked.

"I love every part of you too." I said and he kissed me on the lips this time, which made me blush a little as I opened the boot and threw his bag in. We got in the car and I saw Kate smiling at us.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked and I falsely smiled at her.

"None of your business." I said politely and Kate just rolled her eyes, which is when Darius started up the Volvo and pulled away from the curb.

**Michael's Pov**

We were on our way to… well to wherever we were going. We'd been driving for an hour now and had gotten breakfast on the way, brought by the lovely Christine Angela Booth who seemed to be the brains of this birthday surprise. She was even making sure I couldn't see the GPS Darius was using 'cause she knew if I saw it I'd know where we were going.

"I'm actually looking forward to going back to school." Darius said and Christine nearly spit out her coffee, it was a close call.

"Excuse me. Since when do you look forward to school; this time last year you bitched for the last few weeks of summer vacation about going back." She said and she had a fair point. Darius usually hated school, but not now that he was the quarterback. We both enjoyed football, and when football season was over we switched to basketball which I admittedly enjoyed more than football.

"This time last year I was a part of the football team and I wasn't the quarterback." He admitted and Kate smiled.

"I remember your tryouts; you were amazing and so was Michael after Christine told him to stop being a chicken shit." Kate said and Christine started laughing. It wasn't a lie, Christine was the main reason I had joined the football team. "Speaking of tryouts, is there any chance I can convince you to join the cheerleading team when we start back Christine?"

"Right, be on the same team as Mariah and her squad. I know you'll probably be the cheerleading captain now Kate, but I don't want to spend time with her and cheerleading isn't my thing." She admitted, but I have to admit that the thought of Christine in a cheerleading uniform was a pleasant thought indeed. "Actually, I was considering joining the soccer team now that I'm in my junior year. I've been focusing mostly on academics because of my mom, but now I'd like to focus on other things so no more science and math club. I'm also going to start attending after school art classes." Believe it or not, but Christine was an amazing artist; it was her secret talent because no one other than Kate, Darius and I knew about it.

"It took you long enough. I think you guys should join the Glee Club too." Kate said and my eyes widened.

"You think we should join a club about singing and dancing." I said in disbelief.

"Why not, you can both sing and Christine can dance really well; plus you both have talents with instruments?" She asked and I looked at Christine, who had this look on her face that meant that she was seriously considering what Kate was saying. Well, I couldn't blame her, she had focused on more academic things for years and she wanted a change of pace. I knew Christine; she wanted to learn as much as possible and liked expanding her horizons.

"Maybe, but back to the beginning of the conversation: why do you guys miss football so much?" Christine asked and I realized that I didn't say I missed it, but then again Christine knew me well and knew when I missed things.

"Honestly, I miss getting hit and working with my team." Darius admitted and even though I'd never tell mom, mainly because she was always freaking about me breaking bones, I sorta missed it too.

"Well, I don't miss you getting hit. Your shoulder was dislocated last year and you had three fractured fingers in your right hand." Kate said and I didn't say a word to that, neither did Christine as they started having a heated talk about Darius' injuries from all the sports he played. Kate was the worrying girlfriend, but didn't ask Darius to quit 'cause she knew he loved it.

"You know, I'm glad you don't worry that much." I whispered to Chris and she smiled at me lightly.

"Your mom worries enough for both of us; plus since I know all your injuries when you earn them because I'm my mother's daughter so unless they're really serious, I won't become crazy about it." She replied back in a whisper, mainly so the two in the front didn't hear us. This was why I loved her.

**X**

As I stepped out of the Volvo, I just looked around and had to smile brightly. Damn my girlfriend and her impeccable memory. We were at Rehoboth beach, a beach I hadn't visited in years but had wanted to come back to. I had mentioned once not long before summer started and Christine had obviously remembered. I loved the food stores, restaurants and arcade here and the beach was amazing too. Christine came around to my side of the car and smiled at me, causing me to grin and kiss her right on the lips. I loved her as a best friend, but it was fair to say that I only considered her as my amazing girlfriend now and that was how things should be. It's not like the sixteen years of friendship was now forgotten, it had just evolved into something different, into something more than I would have thought when I was a child and our fights revolved around toys.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend in the world." I admitted and she gave her genuine heart-warming smile, a smile that was one of the reasons I had fallen for her. Plus she was more real and attuned to the world than most of the other girls I knew; Christine cared about real things like the sick and helping people, instead of focusing on things like how she looks and clothes.

"I know." She was also brutally honest most of the time.

"Hey, we helped too so you know." Darius said and I rolled my eyes, before going over and bro hugging him.

"I know, and I'm grateful to you both. I wasn't expecting this today." I said and Darius punched my shoulder.

"Don't get sappy on us now Mikey." He chuckled, but I knew he appreciated what I had said.

"To be fair though, Christine planned everything, we just helped her when she asked because she knew she couldn't pull this off alone – especially since you have barely been apart from each other since before and after the trial." Kate said and I nearly frowned, but Christine butted in.

"Okay, no talking about the trial or kidnapping today. Today, all talk can only be about normal friend things and the birthday boy." Christine said and she had her 'don't mess with me look' in place to make it clear that she meant it.

"Wait; does the mean I can bring up embarrassing things about the birthday boy? That's not band right." Darius asked and I was about to say no, but my girlfriend got in first.

"Of course it isn't band." She said and I glared at her, which made her shrug. "What, it's not like he was going to listen even if the answer was no." She had a point… unfortunately.

"Well now that that's settled, let's go get changed and then hit the beach." Kate said, before handing Christine her bag and then grabbing Christine and dragging her away, causing Darius to chuckle.

"You know, Christine may be weird when she talks about bones and all, but at least she isn't as forceful and worrisome as Kate is." Darius said. He may say that now, but he still loved Kate and he couldn't say anything to deny that. I'm not saying they'd go the distance, because things could change, but I hoped they would personally.

**X**

Darius and I had changed and set up a place for us to sit on the sand before Kate and Christine reappeared. We put up a sun umbrella and placed four towels on the ground. We'd have to pack it back up when we went to eat up at the board walk, which was the plan according to Darius, but who really cares.

"Sorry we took so long." I heard Christine say from behind me and I turned around to see her standing there in a pure white bikini with a short white see-through wrap wrapped around her waist, looking absolutely hot. I swear, I still wasn't used to seeing her this way. I mean I'd always seen her this way but… what I mean is that it now meant different things than when it did when we were friends. We were dating now and when you date someone things turn… sexual and that's different to just being friends because you don't think about that sort of stuff.

**Christine's Pov**

I just stood there staring at Michael, knowing all too well why he was staring at me with a light blush on his cheeks – he's a hormonal teenage boy who was also my boyfriend and I was not that far off being naked. Michael wasn't much better (not that I was complaining) with only a pair of black shorts with red flames on. Darius was wearing board shorts too, but his were dark blue with light blue waves on them. So basically, their chests and their six packs were visible to the whole world to see and some girls standing down the beach were differently looking. I wasn't going to get jealous though because my boyfriend is undeniably hot; that is as long as they didn't try anything once they saw that he had a boyfriend. Kate however, well we'd see what she'd do because they were looking at Darius like he was a meal.

"Don't worry, I've been dating Kate for a year now and have known her a lot longer. Nothing with her and getting changed is quick." Darius said and I laughed lightly, while Kate just shrugged. "Now, last one to the beach sucks."

I quickly ran off towards the water, running as fast as I could and I came second because Darius won. Michael came third and Kate came last, which came with a reply from Darius that she technically did 'suck.' That led to what they were currently doing: Kate was chasing after Darius. The water was quite cool, but the longer I stood there the better it was. I decided to get the initial shock over with and once I was out far enough, I dived under. I came up a second later, pushing the hair out of my face. It was then that arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know, there's a funnier way to do that." Michael said and seconds later I was pulled back under by Michael. I fought to get out of his arms and broke free of the surface, moving my hair out of my face again before I glared at him. I splashed him a moment later when he started grinning. "Hey, no attacking the birthday boy."

"I never agreed to that." I stated, turning my head to the side so the splash that Michael had directed in my direction.

X

After at least an hour and a half of mucking around in the water together – which involved Kate and I working together to dunk the boys and quite a few games – and after about an hour of playing on the sand – we played soccer, beach volleyball, had races and yes, built sandcastles and sand sculptures – we finally decided to put our stuff back into the car and head onto the board walk. Kate and I had pulled on a beach dress over our bikinis; you could still see our bikinis but it looked better this way. Michael pulled on his button up shirt once he had dried off his chest and Darius had pulled on a tank top. We were now sitting in a booth, eating pizza. We got a huge one, but had it halved. One half of the pizza was meat feast (the boy's side) and I was sharing a simple Hawaiian with Kate because that's what we felt like. And we were washing it down with grape and raspberry slushies (Michael and I grape, Kate and Darius raspberry). Now we were currently giving Michael his presents; Darius had gotten Michael a video game and a gamer's shirt and Kate got him a TV series he watched.

"Well while Christine gives you her present, I'm just gonna go grab something. Be back in ten." Darius said and I smiled at Kate as he slipped out of the booth. We knew where he was going, but Michael didn't and he seemed suspicious.

"Here." I said, handing him his present so he was distracted. I'll say that the bag that his present wasn't too big, mainly because it didn't need to be. Inside was a he had wanted but couldn't find – I was very computer literate, more so than normal teenagers my age and people even older and using that computer skill I was able to find a hard copy version of the book (Michael, just like me, preferred real books instead of e-books.) There was also a chain in a jeweler's box – it had a dog tag that had a very design strip running through it and that had Michael's full name engraved into it and a silver tiger.

"You know, you pay detailed attention to the things I say and things I like." He commented as he removed the chain from its box and pulled it over his head.

"Coming from the guy who recited my favorite flowers, Greek god, animals and planet the last time you changed the password on my computer." I said and then I smiled. "Which, by the way honey, I will make you pay for dearly if you do it again. I have embarrassing photos of you which I will make public once I edit Darius out of them and I am now your girlfriend so there is also the option of dumping you."

"While I don't think you'd ever dump me for that, I still don't get why you get so angry about it. You're a brain when it comes to computers; you know as much about computers as you do bones and you know everything about bones because your mom taught you from birth." Michael said and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I shouldn't have to hack into my own computer, no matter how easy it is." I said and he just smiled, which made me want to slap him like I had when he'd changed it last time. He hadn't tried to change it since we started dating, something I was glad about.

"I know, but I just find it interesting to watch you do what you can do, especially since you may be better than my mother at it." Michael said and I shrugged.

"Yeah, but Angela is an artist. Her passion didn't begin with computers or crime; it began with the true beauty and love of art." I said. Fun fact: I love art and quite enjoyed it. I loved drawing landscapes, buildings and many other things. In a way, I shared the same passion as Angela but kept it to myself; I enjoyed bringing beauty into the world more than solving the murders of people who were brutally killed, not that that wasn't important and something I would be proud to do.

"That's something I've never got; why have your parents been working at the Jeffersonian so long instead of changing jobs? Especially your mom Michael, since it wasn't what she wanted to do." Kate asked and Michael and I looked at each other. One of the people who worked here also took the empty pizza plate.

"Our parents have thought about quitting, about following other paths. My mom and dad even planned to move to Paris before Katherine was born, but they decided to stay. They have looked into other things and have even temporally done them, but they've always gone back to the Jeffersonian." Michael explained, then he looked at me. "Personally, despite how much I know mom isn't content with what she does because she loves creating beauty and despite the fact that they probably will move to Paris once Katherine and I are both finished school because we enjoy our schools, I am glad that they didn't go to Paris when I was a child."

"Because you wouldn't have grown up with Christine and wouldn't be with her now." Kate said and Michael nodded, grabbing my hand which was resting on the table.

"Yeah, that's one of the main reasons." He said as he smiled at me, but then he looked at Kate. "But one of the others is that I wouldn't have the amazing friends I have now because I wouldn't have met Darius or you, and then I wouldn't have met Ford, Stacey, Anna, Layla, James or even James' elder brother Chase. I wouldn't be on the football team and wouldn't be as happy as I am now." Michael said and that is when Darius decided to appear.

"Well I'm glad you really are glad to be my friend, especially since we wouldn't be here right now and we wouldn't be about to eat a mint chocolate ice-cream cake that's big enough for the four of us." Darius said as he placed it down on the table where the pizza once was. Michael looked at him in surprise.

"How did you get this?" He asked, because they didn't sell this in a normal store.

"You have an amazing girlfriend, that's how." Darius said and Michael looked back at me, shaking his head.

"You truly amazing; only you could come up with this and make sure everything is perfect." He said and I just shrugged, quite enjoying the complement. I was thorough, just like my amazingly talented mother.

"Well after this we're heading to the arcade, so be ready." I said and Michael grinned like a little boy on Christmas.

What followed after that was the blowing out of candles and then the devouring of the deliciously cold choc-mint ice-cream cake (Michael's favorite) as we made small talk. Most of us were too busy eating to talk all that much, but the friendship we shared was obviously apparent. Once we had finished we headed off to the arcade, which is when chaos and hilarity ensued. I swear, watching Michael and Darius fight it out on a shooting game is the funniest thing in the world, and Kate and I weren't much better when we played a dancing game. But the real chaos, that came when we all played a racing game and both Kate and I bet the boys – I came first and Kate came second. The arcade had both new games and old arcade machines and we played most of them. We even played four-way air hockey, which was truly an enjoyable experience, and pool which Michael was cheating at because he kept shoving me playfully every time it was my turn.

**Angela's Pov**

"Christine must have put a lot of thought into today, despite how much she's gone through." Brennan said and I nodded as I tided up my office with her help.

"Christine's a very thoughtful girl and like you she's thorough whenever she does something, so I'm not surprised she did it. She is Michael's girlfriend after all." I said.

"I guess that's true." She said as I tidied up my desk. "Angela, did you do these? They are very beautiful and detailed." She said and I turned around, walking over to her to see Brennan holding a sketch book. Inside were a mixture of black and white sketches and drawings done with a myriad of colors.

"No, but they're amazing." I said and I took it from her. I looked for a signature or something to indicate who's it was, wondering if it was Michael's because he spent the most time in my office and I knew it wasn't Katherine's because she wasn't this good. I was shocked when I found the initial's CB in the bottom right corner of the page. "This book is Christine's."

"It is?" Brennan said and she seemed shocked. I flipped through the pages, becoming face to face with beautiful landscapes and cities, as well as sketches of animals and flowers. "I never knew Christine was this adept at art." She seemed sad.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked and she sighed.

"I can look at the bones of a murder victim and know how they we killed, but I don't have any idea what my daughter likes Angela. When she was younger I did, but now I find myself unknowing when it comes to her passions." Brennan said and I could understand why she was sad, but I also knew what the problem was. Brennan had taught Christine so much about bones and science since she was little, but now Christine showed little interest in them. She still talked about it through middle school, but once she started high school she changed like most teenagers do. She made more friends and started learning new things while realizing what she loved.

"There's nothing wrong with that, she's a teenager. She's experiencing new things and finding her way in life." I said and she smiled, though it was still slightly sad.

"I know that this is the time that Christine must learn and grow on her own and I'm happy that she isn't living the lonely life I did in school, but still I'm sad that I don't know so much about my daughter and that she doesn't talk to me about these things. Does she feel like she can't?" She asked me and even though I knew the answer to that, I didn't want to hurt Brennan's feelings.

"Maybe you should speak to Christine about it. She's a teenager Brennan and your daughter; she isn't going to make her emotions obvious." I said, but I had to wonder what would happen when they did talk. Brennan could be tactless and even though she was slightly better now, she could still say things without thinking of the other person's feelings. Christine wasn't like that; she believed in the science of things but also followed her heart and emotions. She was the perfect mixture of Booth and Brennan; she had Brennan's brain but Booth's heart. Unfortunately, that meant that she and Brennan didn't think the same way and often disagreed on things, even if Christine never said that to her mother's face to avoid arguments because she knew Brennan was a very competitive and stubborn woman who didn't like being told she was wrong.

**Michael's Pov**

As we arrived at Christine's house, since she was the first one we were dropping off, I walked her to her front door with her hand in mine and her beach bag in my other hand as she held a stuffed bear I'd won for her. She stopped at the door and took her bag from my hand, before she kissed me. She seemed tired, which I couldn't blame her for since it was pretty late and I was ready to crash myself.

"Goodnight." She said softly and headed into her house. I waited for the door to close, hearing her say to her parents that she was going to have a shower and go straight to bed before saying goodnight, which is when I walked back down the path and climbed back into the car and climbed in. Darius was driving because Kate was asleep.

**X**

"Thanks bro." I said and Darius just nodded as he pulled away from the curb, while I walked up to the house and went inside once I unlocked the door. It was eleven at night, meaning my little sister was fast asleep in bed, so I made sure to be quite as I snuck through the house. I managed to have a shower and get dressed without waking anyone, but dad came in as I got ready to bed. I wasn't sure if I woke him or not, but I hoped I hadn't.

"Hey buddy, I just wanted to see how your birthday went." He said and I smiled as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"I have a pretty amazing girlfriend, so it went great. Still shocked Christine did all that for me." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah well, she's always been amazing and you obviously mean to world to her. Just make sure you make her feel the same way when her next birthday and not to mention Valentine's Day comes around next year." Dad said and I smiled.

"Oh, I plan too. I wouldn't be a Hodgins if I didn't romance her." I said and dad nearly started laughing, but contained it.

"That's my boy." He said proudly. "Night Michael Vincent."

"Night dad." I said as he shut my door and I flopped back. It may be stupid, but I had the biggest grin on my face because I knew I had a truly amazing girlfriend who really did love me; she wouldn't have done all that if she didn't. I was definitely lucky to have her and I'd make sure she knew that from now on.

* * *

**Alright, Michael's birthday is over. Now here's a question I pose for you: when they finally have a mother to daughter talk, which will be when Christine is back at school, how do you think it will go? From what Christine has said she wants, do you think Bones will approve or say something tactless or scientific that will piss Chris off?**


	36. Chapter 35

**Christine's Pov  
**

Now Parker could jokingly call me a nerd all he liked, because I was officially frilled that school was starting back today. Summer had been amazing, if you excluded the kidnapping and the recovery process afterwards, but I was really glad to be going back to normal, plain old high school. I didn't even care if I got stuck in the same, old boring classes again that I would easily ace. I was just going to enjoy myself and my junior year; after all, you only got to do your junior year of high school (unless you failed, but there was no chance of me doing that.)

I got dressed in a pair of white shorts and a pink spaghetti strap top, before slipping on my sneakers and heading downstairs for breakfast before Michael got here. He had been pretty insistent about picking me up today, even though I could easily drive my car if I wanted to and get myself there. Mom and Dad had brought me a car – well okay, mom had brought it and it was a very safe and new one. She had a lot of money and wanted me to drive the safest car possible, in the price range I allowed because I was still in high school and I didn't need a fancy car. We had argued a little about that, but in the end I won. We had talked about me getting a part-time job too soon, which dad seemed to think was a good idea, though mom seemed to think I should focus solely on my schooling, though she knew I could easily handle a job and school. It would all depend on what clubs I joined this year and how much time I'd have to myself, because I wanted weekends to still be free of any work but school work.

"Morning you two." I said as I walked into the kitchen and started making my breakfast. Dad was reading the paper, which he still read because they still produced newspapers despite most people saying they were redundant now. Even Mom didn't read the news in the paper, she read up about it on the net and found out the news exactly when it happened. They had quite a few arguments about technology, part of it being because my dad was still kinda a Luddite, even though he enjoyed T.V because he could watch his sport.

Dad suddenly got a call on his phone then and after a few minutes of speaking he hung up the phone and came over to me, ruffling my hair. "Sorry kid, I got to go, but have fun back at school." He said before he went and kissed mom before heading for the door.

"So Christine, are you looking forward to starting up with your academics again?" Mom asked and I felt like laughing. Most parents would never ask their kid that. "It's your junior year, you can learn so much more in the science club and math club."

"I'm looking forward to school mom, but I don't think I'm going to be joining those clubs this year." I admitted slowly, wondering how she was going to take this.

"Why not, you excel in those areas?" She asked and I sighed as I tried to eat a little.

"Because mom, despite excelling in those subjects and attending those clubs I want to do other things now. To be honest, I want to join the soccer team and I want to join an art program and maybe the glee club we have at school. I want to do things I find fun." I said, because I owed it to her to be honest. She spent a lot of time teaching me about science and I was glad I knew, but now I wanted to learn something different, something I found truly enjoyable instead of just educational.

"While joining the soccer team could be really good for your health, joining something like the glee club is illogical and so is quitting the science and math clubs, so logically you'd just be wasting your time as you are far too intelligent for something like that. At school you should focus on your academics, not fun and wasting your time with pointless clubs. Your college application would fare better…"

"I don't care about college right now mom and if I wanted to join the glee club it wouldn't be pointless, because there are a lot of things you can learn by singing and dancing." I said, cutting her off. "Mom, I don't even know what I want to do once I get to college. I'll focus on that sort of stuff when I'm in my senior year. Right now, I just want to do things that I enjoy doing and what I just said is what I enjoy mom. Also, school is for more than just academics."

"Maybe so, but if you want to be a scientist or get a doctorate it's better to stick to studies that are a part of that. You can't get distracted and lose focus Christine. I focused solely on my studies in school and I'm now the leading anthropologist in the country." She said and I scoffed. Why did it sound like she expected me to be her?

"Whoever said I wanted to be a scientist or get a doctorate in anything. No offense mom, but I enjoy working with computers and creating art, that is where my passions lie. I know that you want me to follow in your footsteps, but maybe I don't want to be you mom, especially when it comes to high school and having friends." I said, but honestly I was struggling to hold back my temper right now, so it was a good thing a horn sounded. "Well, that's Michael, so I guess it's time for me to go to school and waste my time doing things you don't deem good enough." I said as I got up and stormed over to the couch.

Funnily enough, dad came back in then. "Hey, I forgot to grab something." He said as I stormed past him. "Christine, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask her, she's the one who's apparently got my life planned out for me and thinks that anything I want to do that doesn't correspond with her idea of life is illogical." I said with a slight bit of attitude as I walked out the front door and slammed it behind me.

I went straight over the Michael's truck and climbed in, and apparently Michael saw I wasn't too happy because he didn't say anything, he just started up the truck and started driving.

I loved my mom, I did, but sometimes I really wished she'd think more about other people's feelings before she spoke. She wanted me to be open to her about what I enjoyed and what I wanted, that was obvious, but when I am she makes me regret it by saying something tactless. I had always known that she wanted me to be a scientist or more importantly possibly an anthropologist, but I never thought she actually expected me to be one. Right now it felt like she was planning my life without considering my feelings or even asking me what I wanted.

**Booth's Pov **

As I watched the door slam, I looked back at Bones who was still sitting at the island bench. Alright, I know I was called into work, but I had a feeling I had to find out what just happened between Bones and Christine or else I was going to be coming how to a very big problem tonight. Christine didn't get mad at Bones often because, like me, she had accepted her mother's faults and loved her fully, so whatever Bones had said in the short period of time I had not been here had not been good. I guess now I should have stayed until Christine went to school.

"Okay Bones, want to tell me what just happened?" I asked.

"I simply told Christine that joining clubs with no academic values instead of clubs that do is purely a waste of time for someone of her intellect and skill. Christine is much better participating in clubs that will look good on her college application, especially if she wants to become a scientist or get a doctorate. She shouldn't be wasting her time on pointless things, she should focus on her studies like I did and that's what I told her." Bones explained and I rubbed the back off my neck. I'm gone for a moment and this happens.

"Well, now I see why Christine was so mad." I said and Bones got that confused look on her face.

"I don't follow." She said and I sighed. "Bones, you literally just told our daughter that what she loves is worthless and isn't good enough for you. She obviously told you what she wanted to do this year, like you wanted her to, and then you just went and made her regret it by judging her decision." I explained, hoping that Bones got it. See, I didn't need to know exactly what Bones said because I could easily imagine what she had said from what she'd told me.

"No, that's not what I did, I was simply explaining it to her logically." I obviously didn't get through to her.

"No Bones, you might think that's what you were doing, but it wasn't because Christine isn't you, though from what you just told me you told her you wanted her to be. She is a sixteen-year-old girl who has her own logic and own passions and you just told her you weren't on board with them." I said so she understood that she had upset our daughter. Christine wasn't Bones, she didn't think as logically about everything as her mother did. "Also, when has Christine ever said she wanted to be a scientist, other than when she was a kid, because I haven't heard her mention it once in the last few years."

"Well, with how adamant she has been about science and math and how much she knows about forensics and anthropology it seemed the only logical path. Our daughter is a genius after all, just like me." Bones said and I sighed again as I grabbed what I had forgotten before, which I was now glad I had forgotten. Obviously Bones had not thought before she had spoken.

"Okay Bones, I really need to get to work and I don't want to fight with you, but since I love our daughter I'm going to say this. You might not think you're doing it, but what you're doing right now is putting your ambitions for what you want Christine to be onto Christine and that isn't fair on her. We made her, but she's her own person and I can tell you that the one thing that pisses a teenager off the most is when their parent tries to decide their life for them. Do you remember how angry Michele used to get with Cam?" I said, before kissing her cheek. "Think about what I said, then think about how to apologize to our daughter or she might not speak to you, because whether you meant to or not you hurt her feelings Bones."

I left for work then and prayed to god that if Christine saw Bones before I did Bones would make things better and not worse. Christine may be a genius, but that didn't mean she couldn't get upset and sometimes I think Bones forgot that, especially now that Christine was in high school.

**Christine's Pov**

Well, my first day of school was going pretty good. My mood wasn't perfect, but a good mood lifter was finding out the Michael and I had all the same classes this year, except for one. I mean, we hadn't had pretty much all the same classes since first year middle school and that was quite a while ago. I liked all the classes I was taking too, so this year was looking to be good. Michael and I were both taking Gym this year (duh) and I was taking Visual Arts while Michael was doing wood-shop (our one separated class) and this year we, despite my taking French last year and Michael taking Spanish, decided and luckily got into the Japanese class for our foreign language class, so now we'd be learning Japanese, and the rest of our classes were the basics and we'd be taking these all over a five-day week. I was also going to be trying out for the girls' soccer team the moment they held tryouts. Michael and I had considered taking a performing arts class, but decided we'd rather join the club since then we wouldn't have to rush to choose if we wanted to join. Right now it was school and the hospital on Wednesday. Alice wasn't faring to good when I saw her last week, so I was worried about her.

"Hey Miss Grumpy, what do I have to do to make you get past what happened with your mom this morning?" Michael asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I stood in front of my locker. I hid nothing from Michael, so I had told him what had happened between mom and I.

"Well, after school we could go do something." I said and I swear I could feel him smile.

"Hum, how about ice-cream and then back to my house to watch a movie?" He asked and I turned in his arms. "Deal." I smiled, giving him a light peak on the lips. That's when a gagging sound started and I looked to the side to see our friends standing there, Ford being the one who was gagging.

"So, are we going to lunch or are we expected to survive off your sweetness?" Layla asked and I just shook my head as I shut my locker and Michael put his arm around my shoulder.

"You know for two people who denied they had romantic feelings for each other, you two sure as hell are being lovey dovey with each other now." Stacey pointed out and I just shrugged as we headed as a group to the cafeteria.

"Well, aren't you guys the ones who complained about us not admitting." I said, because they had complained enough about it for a lifetime. We had spent a lot of time listening to them talk about how we should be together, though mostly Kate and Darius individually.

"So Michael, now that I'm done gagging, what's this I hear about you thinking about joining the glee club. Why they stopped calling it choir I'll never know?" Ford asked and I knew the answer to that, but I wasn't telling him that because of the judgy tone. What was with everyone judging today?

"Well, while I plan to kill Darius for opening his damn mouth to you when I see him, I'm thinking about joining 'cause I actually kinda like singing and I might actually enjoy it." Michael said and I smiled at him. Michael was not the normal jock, not at all, and I loved him because of it.

"You know some of the guys on the team are going to think you're weirder than you are now and may even brand you as a loser." Ford said and Michael shrugged.

"Good on them. I don't care if they call me a loser, because I'd rather be branded a loser then be miserable because I didn't do what I wanted. If it makes me happy, then I don't give two shits what anyone else thinks. Besides, I never said I was actually joining, I was only considering it because I like singing, I like dancing and I'm good with instruments." Michael said and I had to smile. This was one of the reasons I was dating Michael. Michael didn't care about labels, he just cared about doing what made him happy and screw what everyone else thinks. See, he might be a jock, but he was also a nerd and an all-round nice guy.

"Plus, if any of the guys tried to give Michael a hard time Darius would kick their ass's. Also, you three guys are some of the best players on the team, especially since the seniors from last year graduated." Layla pointed out and that was another very good point. Darius was the quarterback after all and even though they'd have to hold tryouts now, it was doubtful that he'd lose his position since the coach liked him as quarterback.

"Yeah, that's true. Practice actually starts up right around the corner, for a lot of teams." Ford said. "I hope the newbies are prepared for coach Jackman's tryouts or they're going to be kicked off the field right away."

"True, but speaking of tryouts, I'm looking forward to Christine trying out for girls' soccer team." Michael said and I smiled at him.

"Hey, you know they have a lot of positions open now because most of the old girls were seniors. You could even be made team captain Christine, like I am of the girls' basketball team." Layla said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just aiming to get on the team, not be made team captain or anything." I admitted. I had signed up immediately first thing this morning for tryouts, because they were already up on the board, and tryouts were on Friday. It was soon, but I was looking forward to it.

We reached the cafeteria then and once we had our food – I had originally planned to bring lunch, but in my anger with my mother I had left it at home – we sat down at the table Darius and Kate were sitting at, which is when Darius got hit by Michael.

"Oy, what's with the violence?! Didn't you read the no bullying signs?" Darius asked and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you learn that best friends shouldn't tell idiots like him things he'll make fun of?" Michael said, using his thumb to indicate that he was talking about Ford. Darius seemed to get it.

"Yeah, I did, which is why I told Kate to tell him that you wanted to join a club that had to do with singing and dancing, so I didn't deserve to get hit." Darius smirked and I shook my head at Kate who was smiling.

"Yeah you did, 'cause it was still you who wanted to tell him and I don't hit girls." Michael said.

"But you hit Darius and he's a girl." Chase said as he came to stand near our table and I started laughing, despite trying to hide it. I wasn't the only one either, everyone was laughing, except Darius.

"Very funny Chase, you know if you weren't my teammate and James brother I'd kick your ass." Darius said and Chase laughed.

"Like you could." Chase challenged and Darius stood up.

"Okay, you two, let's not turn this into some kind of alpha male pissing contest. We're all friends here." I said, with James adding an "I agree" from where he was sitting on the table, shaking his head at his brother. "Plus Darius, we all know you've been called worse and been called a girl a billion times by coach Jackman, now sit down." Darius sat down, though he was reluctant.

It was then I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I took it out, only to see who it was who was trying to call my and rejecting the call, before I turned my phone off. If an emergency happened, then someone could call this one time, because I did not want to feel my phone vibrating all lunch time as my mother tried to call me.

"You can't ignore her forever." Michael whispered into my ear.

"I know, but I certainly don't want to talk to her now." I said, because it was the god's honest truth. She was the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

**Brennan's Pov**

As I tried to focus on what Angela was showing me, I couldn't help but look down at my phone. I had tried calling Christine in her lunch break, but she had rejected my call and then I couldn't get through at all, meaning she must have turned her phone off. I hadn't believed Booth before when he told me how upset Christine was with me, because Christine always accepted my logic, but this time it seemed I really had upset her. Maybe Booth was right, maybe I was putting my ambitions onto Christine, despite promising myself when she was younger that I would burden her with my ambitions or my faults.

"Sweetie, did you hear what I said?" Angela asked and I looked at her, noticing that she and Cam both seemed concerned.

"Sorry Angela, I was… distracted." I said and she said as she put down the pad she was holding as she turned off the Angelatron.

"Okay sweetie, what is going on? You've been acting strange all day. Did you and Booth get into a fight?" Angela asked and I shook my head.

"No, Booth and I aren't fighting. This morning Christine told me that she wanted to join the soccer team this year, an art program and maybe the glee club at her school." I explained.

"Well that's fantastic. If she told you, she must be really passionate about it." Cam said and I wondered how everyone else saw that, but I didn't.

"I told her that it was illogical to join clubs like those instead of the science and Math clubs she's been a part of for the last two years. I told her that, while the soccer team would be good for her health, that she should focus on her academics if she was going to pursue a future like mine. I won't explain it all, but when I told Booth what I said, he said I was putting my ambitions onto Christine." I told them and Angela and Cam sighed.

"How bad did Christine take it?" Angela asked me.

"She didn't look too mad, but Booth is better at reading people than I am and he said she was pretty angry with me. She won't even answer my calls." I said. I was actually worried about how badly I had upset my daughter.

"Dr. Brennan, I think right now the best thing you can do right now is give her a little bit of time to cool down. If I've learnt anything from raising Michele, who was already a teenager when I started taking care of her, is that when you upset them you let them come to you and don't pressure them. I had my fair share of arguments with her and they ended better when she came to me in her own time." Cam said and when I ignored logic and just thought like a mother, I knew she was probably right.

"I agree with Cam on this one. Christine isn't one for being dramatic, but on this she'll need time, so when you see her tonight, if she doesn't want to talk don't force it." Angela said and even though I wanted to solve this issue with my daughter, I guess I could see the reasoning behind what they were saying. "It'll be okay sweetie, it usually is."

"Thank you Angela." I said and she smiled.

"Oh, don't thank me sweetie, because I'm going to tell you now that you need to start watching what you say around your daughter. Christine knows how you are and is used to it by now, we all are, but that doesn't mean some things you say aren't going to upset her. She's a teenager and while she more level headed than most, you need to remember that." Angela said, lecturing me, and again I knew she was right. Just like Booth, she seemed to understand my daughter better than I did at times. It was evident to me that I needed to try to learn more about my daughter, because she wasn't just like me.

**Christine's Pov**

School was over and I was now at Michael's house, sitting on Michael's bed eating choc-strawberry ice-cream out of a tub that you'd only slightly feel guilty about eating the entire thing and Michael was eating choc-mint out of a tub as we watched Captain America: Civil War. I had seen the movie before, along with all of the other marvel movies that had been released over the years, mainly because I was friends with Michael. Michael owned nearly every Marvel movie released – he had all the Iron Man's, all the Captain America's, all the Thor's, all the Guardians of the Galaxy movies, all the Avengers, every Spider-Man movie every released, Ant-Man, Doctor Strange, all the X-Men's, Black Panther, Deadpool and the Fantastic Four movies with Chris Evans – but still he had picked Civil War because it was one of his favorites and it was definitely mine. We often talked about who our favorite superhero from the movie was – I was in a split between Black Widow and Captain America, while Michael quite liked Ant Man and Spider-Man.

Michael and I were basically alone, other than Katherine who was here but was watching T.V in the living room. Just sitting here with Michael, eating ice-cream that would have ruined my appetite for dinner if we hadn't already eaten. It was six-thirty and while ice-cream was supposed to be before dinner, we decided after once Michael was told he had to watch Katherine until Angela and Hodgins got back from dinner. We hadn't made anything – we had ordered Chinese which had been quite enjoyable.

I scooped up the last of my ice-cream, not feeling at all guilty for eating it all, and then placed the container on Michael's bedside chest of draws, having finished eating only minutes' after Michael had. Once it was down, Michael pulled me closer to him as we watched the movie on his impressive sized T.V. We weren't worried about his parent's coming home and seeing us like this either, because unlike my father they weren't overprotective – the fact that he was a guy might have something to do with that.

There was a knock on the door then and Michael reached over me to grab the remote control so he could hit pause, which was a pain since we weren't that far off finishing the movie.

"Come in." Michael said and Angela opened the door, stepping into the room.

"Hey Christine, Booth is here to pick you up." Angela said and at first I wondered why he'd come to pick me up when Michael was planning on taking me home, but I pretty much worked out why in a second.

"He wants to talk to me about what happened this morning, doesn't he?" I asked, even though I already knew what this was about, and she nodded.

"Can you tell him I'll be out in a few, the movies nearly finished."

"Of course." She offered and she shut the door with a smile. It was no secret that Angela was fine with Michael and I's relationship.

"Well, let's get this movie finished." Michael said and I cuddled closer to him.

X

I was now sitting in the passenger seat of my dad's SUV, having only left Michael's house a few minutes ago. Dad seemed to be debating something, my best guess was that he was debating how to approach what happened between Mom and I this morning.

"So, how did school go today?" Dad asked and I had to fight back a laugh. Well, that wasn't a bad way to go about it.

"Well, I'm taking most of the classes I want to, including Japanese as my foreign language class, and I'm taking nearly all of them with Michael – the only one different is he's doing wood-shop and I'm doing Visual Arts. Plus, I signed up for the girls' soccer team tryouts on Friday." I explained and dad smiled.

"That's great. You're going to blow that coach away at the tryouts." He said and if I was Mom I probably would have taken that a literally. "What about clubs?"

"I haven't signed up for anything yet." I said. "Now, why don't you talk to me about this morning like you want to and stop beating around the bush. I know you really do want to know about my day, but that's why you came to pick me up right." I said and he smiled at me.

"Am I that transparent?" He asked me and I shook my head. Fun fact about my dad, he was actually quite smart, but he played down his intelligence to make my mother feel more accomplished. It was probably why I was so smart honestly.

"Not really, but considering I am so smart it wasn't so hard to work out that probably to only reason, other than you just being thoughtful, for you picking me up when Michael was going to take me home was that you wanted to talk to me without Mom around. We can't do that at home, 'cause that's where she is." I said, since it wasn't that hard to deduce.

"Clever, just like your dad." Dad said and I smiled. "But seriously now, what upset you so much this morning. I already talked to Bones about it and I got the basics of what she said, but I want to know what annoyed you the most." I sighed.

"In a way, it was all of it. Mom seems to think that intelligent people should live to certain standards, even if she doesn't realize she's doing it. More importantly, I avoided telling Mom things because I worried about what she'd say and when I finally told her like I gathered she wanted me to, she basically did what I knew she would. I don't like it that she's trying to place her ambitions and her pride on me, because I'm not her." I said and Dad nodded. "I know that she wants me to go into the field of science, but she basically made it sound like she expects me to."

"I get why your mad Christine and you have a right to be, but I don't think your mom really thought about what she was saying before she spoke. That doesn't change what happened, but I think Bones knows now that she needs to let you do what you want. I'll personally be proud of you no matter what you do, even if it's singing and dancing." Dad said and I smiled. I knew Mom hadn't been thinking about what she was saying, but I was allowed to be mad at her for a while.

"Thanks Dad, but singing and dancing is just a hobby." I said, because that was what it was. I never saw myself doing it professionally.

"Back to your mom though, just go easy on her. She's been distracted by this all day, so even if you're still mad with her, at least talk to her." Dad said and I looked out the window. I could do that, as long as she didn't say anything about my choices. You'd think if you had a daughter who was a straight A student, you'd let her make her own school choices. I had missed some of my Wednesday classes last year 'cause I had gone to the hospital and still kept my grades up, but Michael and I would be going to the hospital after school now on Wednesday's since it was our Junior year and our work was getting harder.

X

We got home and when I went in Mom was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book.

"Hey Mom, we're home." I said and she turned her head to look at me, seeming a bit shocked.

"Christine, how was school?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I like all my classes and they're nearly all with Michael, I'll be learning Japanese, I got to be with all my friends again and I signed up for the soccer tryouts, so I'd say that my day at school went well." I said and she smiled.

"I'm glad. Christine, I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I let my ambitions and pride take over and I upset you when I wasn't trying to." Mom said and I smiled, slightly in defeat.

"I know you didn't mean to Mom, but you did mean some of what you said." I said, since I know she meant it. "I forgive you though; however, I want a shower so I'm going upstairs." I said, leaving the two of them.

I didn't entirely forgive my mother, but she was the way she was and staying mad at her was not going to make things better, so it was better to just forgive her the best I could and get on with life. One day I hoped she realized how much I love her, because not every kid would forgive their parent so fast. Then again, Mom just said something insensitive, which was something she did often, it's not like she actually tried to stop me. She tried to do that and I wouldn't be so quick to forgive her.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I thought I'd add that if I get anything about American schools wrong, I'm sorry, but I'm Australian and schools here are different.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Authors note - okay, so I wanted to put a death warning in this chapter as a character will die. Not a major one, but still a character. Still, considering this is Bones and it's a show about death, I feel the need to say that more characters might die as this goes on, but I'm not going to say what I mean or whether it will be a character from the show or a character that I created. Still, this chapter is a mixture of sad and good.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov **

I sat in my bedroom, strumming away at my guitar casually as I rested crossed legged on my bed. I had just gotten a call from Alice's mother, who had told me that Alice had passed away today. I had known that is was coming, but it didn't make things easier. I had been planning on seeing her tomorrow because of how bad she had looked last Wednesday and the fact that I saw her every Wednesday, but I guess that wasn't going to happen now. I wasn't going to the hospital tomorrow now, that just wouldn't be something I could handle. I had promised that Michael and I would be at the funeral, because her mother was definitely going to need some support and we had cared for Alice.

I knew how death worked: One moment you're here and the next you're gone; it was just that horrifically simple. It was part of life, not the good part, but the part we all face in the end, and from what I saw I really don't think knowing you're going to die is any easier. I mean, Alice had a strength to her that I loved about her and smiled brightly every day even though she knew she was going to die – her way of seeing it was that she wanted to live every day she had left with joy instead of sadness. I could still remember when she found out Michael and I were dating.

_(Flashback)_

_"__So, you and Mikey are dating?" She asked me curiously as I sat across from her as we drew together and I tried not to sigh. We were leaving for Paris soon and this was the last time I could see her before then, why Michael had to kiss me on the cheek before walking off I'll never know._

_"__Yes, Michael and I are dating." I replied and I saw Alice's mother smiling._

_"__So he's your prince then." She said and I smiled too at that. Right, Alice and her love for fairy-tales. I couldn't blame her really, not with her condition – she liked happy ending and the fairy-tales we read to her and the Disney movies she watched all had happy endings. _

_"__Well, I wouldn't call him my prince exactly since he doesn't have many princely qualities, but since he can be a royal pain in the ass I guess you can call him that." I said casually and she started giggling._

_"__Do you love him?" She asked me and now her mother laughed as I blushed._

_"__She won't give up until you answer her." Alice's mother said and I sighed._ _"_

_Yes, I love him, even though he can annoy the hell out of me." I said and Alice giggled again._

_"__I like Mikey, he's funny and fun the play with. Plus, he treats you like a princess." She said and now I started laughing._

_"__That's only because you've never seen Michael and I when we're not here. Trust me, growing up and even till a short while ago we used to bicker all the time and fight, mainly about him changing my computer password, but still. I still don't know how our friendship since birth turned into love, but it did and now here we are." I said and she smiled._

_"__It sounds like a fairytale." She said and I chuckled._

_"__I guess it kinda does." I said, only to look over Alice's head and see Michael standing in the doorway, a smile on his face as he looked at me. Maybe he was my version of a prince, as long as prince equals perfect guy for me._

_(Flashback end)_

That was one of the last times she had been incredibly bright and happy, though she had been happy last week when I had seen her even though she had taken a sudden turn for the worse. She was brave right up until the end because she didn't want her mother to know how afraid she really was, even though her mother knew.

I started playing a song that I really couldn't remember the name of right now, I just remembered where I needed to place my fingers to make the music. I was far better at piano than guitar, but I was decent at guitar thanks to Michael. We both had the same sorts of thoughts when it came to music, one of them being that music could ease the mind in times of hardship.

A knocking at my door stopped my playing however moments later and I looked up to see dad standing there, since my door was only halfway shut. "Hey sweetheart, is everything okay up here? You haven't left your room since you came home and that didn't exactly sound like a happy tune." He asked and I sighed.

"I got a call from Alice's mom – she's the girl I bonded most with at the hospital, the one with leukemia – she passed away early this morning." I said to dad and he came into the room, sitting on the end of my bed. "I knew it was coming, I mean her condition had worsened lately, but it doesn't make things any easier."

"I'm sorry Christine, I know you were close with her." He said and I smiled lightly.

"I told her mom that Michael and I would be at the funeral. Her mother, she doesn't have anyone else, the only person she had was Alice, so I don't want her going through that alone." I said because this was really important to me and he nodded.

"Your mom and I can come with you if you want." He offered and I smiled. "When's the funeral?"

"I'd like that dad. The funeral is going to be on Sunday, but I don't know the time yet. Her mom is going to call me." I explained to him and he nodded, before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and hugging me as he pulled me closer to him, making me rest my head against his shoulder.

**X_Friday_**

Despite having the worst first two days at school I could possibly have, the rest of the week went by rather quietly. Today was my soccer tryouts, to see if I could make the soccer team or not, and despite the fact that Alice's funeral was on Sunday, I was going to focus on this and do my best. I was currently standing on the soccer field with a bunch of girls I didn't know, only knowing that there was actually a new soccer couch.

A woman in her thirties walked out, she was black with jet black hair that was cut pretty short but looked good.

"Okay, all of you listen up. I'm Coach Haven and as you all know, when I posted the sign-up sheet I said I was looking for a new team Captain. Some of you seemed to not get what I meant by that, and by some of you I mean the girls who were on the team last year. What I meant is that there are no girls currently on my team." Coach Haven said and some of the girls started murmuring, but I got it. She was cutting all of the old girls off the team and starting fresh; everyone was on the same level in her eyes.

"But Coach, what do you mean?" One girl asked and the Coach looked at her.

"I mean every girl that was on the team last year is cut and starting at the same level as the girls trying out today. What position you get and who becomes team captain will solely depend on how well you do today, and I'll be deciding who is team captain by the end of today, as well as who will make the team and who will not." She said and I heard some of the girls say things that made Coach Haven glare at them. "Anyone who doesn't like it can leave, because I only want people on this team who intend to be team players, have fun and win matches. Those of you who do, ten laps around the field."

I took off running, since I fully intended to make it onto the team.

X

It was by the last lap the I was starting to get tired since I was running at the head of the group, but when I heard a startled yelp and saw a girl on the ground while another had a smirk on her face, I turned and ran back to her as she started pushing herself up, brushing the dirt off her knees.

"Hey, need a hand?" I asked, offering her my hand and she took it after only a second. I easily pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks. You gave up your position of first just to help me up after one of the others tripped me." She smiled and I shrugged.

"I'd rather help you than be first. Now let's finish." I said and we both took off in a steady jog. "I'm Christine by the way."

"I'm Danika." She smiled. Danika had long straight blonde hair that was currently in a ponytail, hazel eyes and small freckles dusting her cheeks. "So, were you on the soccer team last year?"

"No. I was considering joining, but I never did since my mom wanted me to focus more on academics, but since I only have two years left, I thought I'd do something I like." I said, then I realized I was over sharing to someone I'd just met. "Sorry about that, I don't normally talk so much."

"It's okay. My mom wanted me to be a cheerleader when I came here last year, but that's too girly for me – no offense to cheerleaders – so I decided to try out for soccer like my dad." She said as we reached were our bags were, which happened to be side by side, and I smiled.

"Yeah, you can't always please your parents. Sometimes you just have to do what you want to do." I said and she laughed lightly.

"Isn't that the truth. They just don't like it sometimes." She said and I laughed, because I definitely knew that was the truth.

"Okay ladies, now it's time we ran some drills. Now all of you with boyfriends on the football team or who have played soccer before should know what drills are if you pay attention, so I expect to see success." Coach Haven said as she stood in front of us with her arms crossed and I let out a low breath as I put down my water bottle.

We went through the drills Coach Haven set for us, which I found quite easy and so did Danika, and by the end of the tryouts only three girls had been cut. Mainly because not many girls tried out, so we had the right amount for a team with the three girls who didn't make it – I hated saying it, but they didn't make it because they had no skill in soccer, despite trying.

"Alright ladies, this is the new girls' soccer team. Now, as for the role of captain and vice-captain, I actually had quite the easy decision." She said and then she looked at me. "Booth."

"Yes Coach." I said and she smiled at me.

"You're the captain of the team, so do your best." She said and I nodded, as some of the girls came and patted me on the back, including Danika who was grinning. "Valentine." Coach said, making Danika look at her.

"Yes Coach?" She asked.

"You're the vice-captain, so I guess it's a good thing you and Booth get along." She said and this time I smiled at Danika. "Okay, so I'll explain everything in more detail on Tuesday at practice, so for now just remember when practice is and don't give me bullshit that you forgot because you all have schedules. That means if any of you are late Tuesday and it isn't for a good reason, you're going to pay for it, but I suggest you arrive on time because I'll be explaining everything then. For now, head home." Coach Haven said and let's just say all of us were quick to get our stuff. She is a great coach, but her tryouts were exhausting.

"I can't believe it, your team captain and I'm vice-captain." Danika said as we headed for the locker rooms and I nodded. I was in the same state of mind right now.

"Neither can I, but we are." I said.

We made it to the locker room and I grabbed my bag out, before waving a quick goodbye to Danika because practice went ten minutes longer than planned and I had to meet Michael. I didn't even change, I just ran out in my soccer uniform, running around the outside of the school to the parking lot instead of going straight through it. I found him easily enough, he was standing with Kate and Darius in his football clothes, just without all the gear. Darius was also in his and Kate was still in her cheerleading uniform.

"Hey guys." I called as I ran across to them, my bag on my back and Michael smiled at me, but before he could say a word Kate was standing in front of me, gripping my hands.

"Well, how did it go?" She demanded and I sighed.

"Well, we had a new Coach, so we were all starting off fresh. I made the team…" Kate squealed at that. "And I was made team captain."

"Are you serious, that's so amazing Christine!" Kate laughed as she hugged me, nearly choking me in the process.

"Okay Kate, let's not crush her before she can lead a team." Darius said, pulling Kate off of me carefully. "You have to get home anyway, don't you?"

"Yeah, our parents are having a joint dinner tonight, so I was told to be home right after practice." I said, making Darius laugh.

"Well then we'll let you go, because you both look like you need a shower, Michael more than you." He said and I took a look at Michael, who was in deed covered in dirt. Darius lead Kate away, who said something to him that made him chase after her as she started running.

"So, my girlfriend is the captain of the girls' soccer team. I guess no one can call you a total nerd now." Michael grinned as we got into his truck and I smacked him across the arm.

"Since when have I been a total nerd." I demanded. Yes, I knew that I was nerdy, there was no helping that after how much I knew and how I grew up, but I wouldn't classify myself as a total nerd.

"You never have been, but most people here at school think you are because of A) how smart you are and B) the extra-curricular clubs you were in. Admit it Chris, it made you look like a nerd." Michael said and I gave him a hard look.

"Yeah, yeah, well we both know I'm more than that." I said and he smirked.

"That's for damn sure." He said and I just shook my head at him.

We made it to my house, easily talking as we drove, and saw that Michael's parents were already there, obviously with Katherine. Michael and I got out of his truck and head to the door, which I unlocked, but before we went inside we both took off our cleats because they were covered in mud and left them by the door.

"Hey kiddo, welcome home." Dad called from the kitchen.

"Hey dad." I called back, taking off my bag but keeping it in hand.

"So, how did your practices go? You both look exhausted and filthy." Angela said and Michael smiled.

"Well, Coach Jackman turned into the devil Coach today to make sure he only got the best on the team, which made half of the guys trying out leave in the first ten minutes. Then he wiped our asses back into shape – seriously, Darius and I got off easy. I feel sorry for the new guys." Michael explained and I cringed. I remembered Michael's try-outs, I had wanted to hit the Coach for being such a hard ass, but I had been impressed that Michael had made it through and onto the team.

"That sounds like your Coach. How about you Christine?" Angela and I smiled.

"Well, the girls team got a new Coach, so there was basically no team until today. I got onto the team and Coach Haven made me team captain." I explained and dad grinned from the kitchen. "That's my girl, just like her dad." He said and I shook my head.

"One day you are going to have to stop saying that." I laughed, before turning to Michael. "Come on, you should go for a shower first. There's no way we're having dinner with you looking and smelling like that." I said, before dragging him upstairs.

X

After Michael finished with his shower I went for one and then, clean and in clean clothes – Michael putting back on the clothes he wore to school – we went downstairs. Michael went to sit with Katherine, who was playing a game and couldn't pass a level, and I went to cook with my father.

"So did you enjoy being out on the field today?" Dad asked me, talking loud enough so I could hear him over mom and Angela's conversation at the table.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Sure it was only try-outs and it was tiring, but despite that I had a fun time. Danika, the girl that's the vice-captain, we seem to get along well and the rest of the girls on the team seem okay. Obviously we don't know a lot yet, but we'll learn that next practice." I said and dad happily listened to me.

"So when are your practices?" He asked.

"Same day and time's as Michael's does, so that's a plus." I said, because it kinda would have been inconvenient if they were on different days.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Christine." Dad said and I smiled. From now on I really was going to make my own choices towards my schooling, because I was happier when I did and apparently even dad could see that.

**X_Sunday_**

I stood in my bedroom, slipping on black flats to go with the simple black dress I was wearing. I walked over to my dresser and brushed out my hair, before heading out of my room and heading downstairs. Mom and dad were already waiting for me by the door, dressed and ready to go. We were going to go pick Michael up and then head to the cemetery. We walked silently to the car and got in, and then we remained silent until we got to Michael's, and even when we got to Michael's nothing much changed speaking wise, he just got in the car.

X

The funeral went the way most funerals do, that at least is how I see it. There weren't many people there. Just us, Alice's mom and a few nurses and a doctor from the hospital that had known Alice on a personal level and wanted to pay their respects. Alice's mother was a mess, but honestly who can blame her. The one person she had in the world, her little girl, had died and now she was burying her. Even though she had known it was coming, there was no way that that was easy. Still, she had thanked Michael and I for coming and my parents for joining us – she said it saved her the heartache of having to go through this alone. I had cried through it silently, which had made Michael say by my side the entire time. It hurt knowing she was gone, but I was glad that she was no longer in pain.


	38. Chapter 37

**Christine's Pov**

As I took a break from soccer practice I looked over at the football team, since we were training on nearby fields. See my school had both a football field and a soccer field that were pretty close to each other, but unlike tryouts I could look across now. Michael was practicing different plays with his team and was doing really well, so was Darius and Ford. He caught the ball easily in his hands and quickly passed it back as he kept moving. Happy that he was trying so hard with his team, I turned back to mine. Two girls were still running laps as they had done what our coach had said not to do and turned up late.

"Okay girls, line up. Felicia, it's between you and Jamie who will be our goalie so you're up first – get in front of that net and do your best." Coach Haven said and Felicia ran over to the net.

I was at the head of the line, so when coach blew the whistle I ran forward and kicked the ball and it sailed into the goal, just being missed by Felicia. The rest of the team went and Felicia blocked a lot of the balls and then it was Jamie's turn. In the end, coach decided to make Felicia the goalie for our team.

By the end of our training session we pretty much knew how this team was going to work and while I wasn't going to say we were a close team, we were beginning to get along now. No one seemed to have a problem with me being captain or Danika being vice-captain, so that was a good thing.

We went into the locker rooms once our practice ended and I took a shower, since soccer was tiring and made you sweaty as hell. I mean I loved it so I didn't care at all. I changed into my clothes and put my soccer uniform back in my bag. My uniform mainly consisted of black cleats, a crimson short sleeved shirt with black on the sides and black shorts. Our uniforms were close but slightly different to the football team, basketball team and the cheerleaders – they all consisted of crimson, black and white.

"See you Thursday, if not in the halls." Danika said as she passed me, causing me to nod as she took off. I grabbed my gym bag and school bag and headed out of the locker room, simply heading back out to the football field where Michael was standing, dressed in casual clothes, with Ford and Darius.

"What's going on?" I asked as I approached them and Darius was the one who turned to me, since Michael and Ford were so engrossed with what was going on.

"One of the new guys, Eli, kept messing up today and now Coach Jackman is letting him have it." Darius explained and I looked over at their coach, who was yelling at the guy. Thing was, despite the fact that we called him the devil coach, he was acting more intense than he normally did.

"Um, you spend more time with him than me, but he seems more intense and well… scary than he normally does." I said and Darius chuckled.

"Yeah, not sure what bug crawled up his ass, but he we being a real hard-ass today. I know he wants us to win the championship again this year so he has five in a row, but this is ridiculous – football may be his life, but he can't expect us all to be perfect at it." Darius said and I had to smile at that. You had to love Darius – he was the good, kind guy who wasn't afraid to tell things how they were.

"He shouldn't expect us too, but I'm pretty sure he does." Michael said as he finally turned around. "Now, aren't we all supposed to be going bowling?"

"You know, I'm agreeing to go with you guys, but not all of us are so smart that we can do our homework in seconds. Evil teachers, it's only the second week of school and we already have homework." Ford complained and I had to smile at that, while Michael pattered him on to back.

"Yeah, can't be easy taking Calculus when you suck at all math." Michael teased and that caused Ford to start chasing him, which made Darius and I laugh.

"You know, that's kinda easy for Michael to say when you guys are good at all math, literature and biology." Darius said and I shrugged.

"That kinda can't be helped. We both have been around scientists our whole lives, people with multiple doctorates, and our parents are all smart – logically we were bound to end up with high from more than just genetics." I said and Darius shook his head.

"Yeah, kinda got that from Michael and you never getting anything less than an A in years. I appreciate the help you two gave me and Kate with our studies." Darius said as we headed toward the parking lot, following the mucking around two boys. "Speaking of Kate. You know how her birthday's the weekend after the homecoming game right. She's planning to throw a big party at her house."

"Well I'm assuming her parents aren't going to be around at that time, because if Kate is saying big party, they wouldn't agree with whatever she's planning." I said, since Kate's parents are kinda… well they aren't the best parents in the world. Bluntly, they're kinda dicks.

"Pretty much. Kate could care less that they're missing her birthday this year. She just wants to have a fun time." He said and I nodded, before I saw that Michael and Ford were still going at it. "Those idiots." Darius muttered before heading over to him. "Okay you two, break it up."

"Did I miss anything?" Kate asked and I just shook my head. "Really no point in explaining." I said. "So, how did cheerleading practice go?"

"Well, it went as good as it could, and when I say that I mean I was able to refrain from killing that bitch Mariah because I'm too pretty to end up in jail and she's not worth the time. Plus, I'm no killer." Kate said and I looked at her as we headed over to our cars, leaving the boys to finish what they were doing.

"What'd she do this time, other than be her normal, charming self." I asked, sarcasm heavily included because Mariah was anything but charming. She was one of those people that thought that if you had good looks, that's all that matters. She thought if she was a ten, that was enough, but in truth despite her experience, which she turned inappropriate, her personality was a two – so she was basically just a two because personality was more important than looks as far as I was concerned. I mean sure, looks were an attracting factor, but if you had a horrible attitude and personality then your appearance is all you have going for you.

"Well, let's just say I don't get why the coach let her onto the team when all she did today was mess with the routine we were practicing. I mean the homecoming game isn't that far away and I have to deal with her crap and the crap of the two brainless bimbos that follow her like loss puppies." Kate said and I just shook my head. Kate had been like this for years, it was one of the reasons we had become friends. She stuck up for me when we were young and right after she said she was going to be my best friend, which is exactly what she became.

"That girl needs a reality check." I said, then I looked over at the boys who were finally done messing around and coming over to us. "Hey, look who finally cut it out."

"Well, Anna, Stacey and Layla are probably already at the bowling lanes, so I figured we better get going before Stacey kills me." Ford said and I nodded, because Stacey would definitely do that.

"That we agree on." I said, looking at Michael who picked me up for school today.

X

We got to the bowling lane, all in separate cars except for Michael and I and went in, finding the girls were already here. We paid for lanes, side by side to each other and four of us sat on each side. Michael, Darius, Kate and I would be bowling in one lane and Ford, Anna, Stacey and Layla would be bowling in the other. We'd be playing a total of three games, and I was looking forward to it because I was actually good at bowling thanks to dad and Grandpa.

I slipped on my shoe's as Kate and I shook my head at the boys. They were making another bet – which lane would win each game. I didn't hear what the winner got, but this was childish.

"We're not joining in on Ford's and Darius' betting, okay." Anna said and Kate nodded, while I smiled.

"I came to play, not make bet's." I said happily and Michael patted my back.

"I'm agreeing with her on this one. Bets are stupid." Michael said and Ford looked at him then.

"You just think that because of the last bet we made, which was about you and Christine." Ford said and Michael began to glare at him.

"You're actually reminding me of something I should make you all pay for, considering we're people and you shouldn't bet on our lives." Michael said and Kate raised her hand.

"Um, that excludes Layla and I because we were smart enough to stay out of that bet." Kate said, earning a glare from the twins and a nod from Layla.

"Okay, how about we actually bowl instead of fighting about an old issue?" I offered and from the corner of my eye I saw Michael smile at my attempt to calm things down.

My attempt worked and we started bowling and well, nearing the end of round one Ford was being to regret making the bet with Darius, I could see it. I was first on my team and we were up to the tenth bowl, which we got three turns at if we got a strike or spare. I bowled my first bowl and managed to take out every pin, but two, but thankfully the two were close. I waited for my ball to come back and then I bowled again and successfully took out the two pins. On my last bowl I got a strike, which made Darius and Michael cheer. Darius went next, then Kate and finally Michael and when we tallied our scores against the other team, we won.

"Why did I agree to a bet with you when you and Christine know how to bowl so well?" Ford groaned and Darius smirked.

"Really want me to answer that one." He asked and Ford just gave him an unhappy look. "Well, the deal was whoever loses the first round buys the pizza and drinks. And don't bitch, because you agreed to the teams and both you and Layla know how to bowl too." Ford groaned, but conceded.

"Okay, what do you all want?"

We made our orders and Stacey went with Ford, getting teased by Anna as she went which made her stick her tongue out. In the end we got a mixture of coke's and Fanta's, two pizzas' and two baskets of fries. Our next game went by with a lot more joking and fun. We ate our food and really enjoyed ourselves, talking about school the sports teams we were on. We were all on some sort of athletic team now, including Kate because cheerleading counts – Darius, Ford and Michael football, Layla basketball, Kate cheerleading, Anna and Stacey were on the swim team and I was on the soccer team. Ford complained about his homework again, which Stacey told him to stop being such a crybaby about because we all had homework and to top it off, we all had teams we had to focus on. In the end though, our game ended with the other team winning, so now it was one – one.

"Michael." A familiar voice shouted and I turned just in time to see Michael's sister turn up, a smile on her face, and Hodgins not far behind her.

"Katherine, Dad, what are you doing here?" Michael asked and Hodgins rubbed his neck.

"I hate to do this to you, but I forgot that I promised to take your mother out tonight. I even made the reservation, so I kinda need you to watch your sister." Hodgins said and Katherine looked at her dad.

"Dad, I'm eleven, Michael doesn't have to watch me all the time. It obvious he'd rather have fun with his friends." Katherine said and Michael went over, patting her head.

"Oh, come on, you know that's not true. You'll have to watch us play, but hopefully you'll get to see us kick ass." Michael said and I saw Hodgins smile. "Go take Mom out to dinner Dad, I'll get her home tonight."

"Thanks buddy." Hodgins said, before taking off, while Katherine just sat down in the seat Michael was sitting in a moment ago, taking a book out of her bag and starting to read as our third game started.

X

In the end we won the third game, making it two to one and meaning Darius now had bragging rights over Ford and her was using them. Those two had a very weird friendship. Kate offered to take me home since Michael now had to drive Katherine and I accepted, since I knew that Kate wasn't one I could say no to because she wouldn't take no as an answer. So, I grabbed my bags from Michael's truck and with a quick goodbye, since Katherine was complaining about getting home, I made my way over to Kate's car and climbed in. The drive back to my place was filled with chatter and planning Kate's party – well it was more Kate telling me her ideas, like themes, and me giving input. By the time we got to my place, I think she pretty much knew what she wanted to do for her 17th, but I also knew she had something planned that she wasn't saying.

I climbed out of the car, and went to grab my bags when I noticed Kate getting out too."What are you doing?"

"You're the genius, I thought it was obvious I was coming in for a moment to say hi." She said and I just shook my head, slipping my backpack onto my back as I slung my gym bag over my shoulder as I fished my keys out of the left front pocket of my shorts.

I reached the front door and opened it up, stepping inside the house, but before I called out to my parents I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I looked at Kate, who seemed miffed by what it was, and listened closely. That's when I unfortunately realized that the sound that I was hearing was the load creaking of a bed and floorboards and moaning, which made me shiver in disgust.

"Are your parents doing what I think they're doing?" Kate asked and even though I was uncomfortable as hell right now, I nodded.

"For the sounds of it, but I'm not going up there to find out." I said, because despite knowing a lot and seeing dead bodies, I was not about to stay here and listen to my parents have loud sex. No thanks, I did not need that mental trauma – I had already heard this before, but they'd never been this loud.

"Want to come stay at my house? My parents aren't there, you can wear a pair of my pajama's and I'll bring you back to change before school tomorrow." Kate offered me.

"Deal." I agreed immediately and I quickly turned on my heel, leaving my gym bag inside near the door, and shutting the door once Kate was out. I locked up and quickly followed Kate, 'cause there was no way I was staying here right now. I mean, obviously I knew my parents had sex, but I didn't need to hear it.

"Promise me you'll give them hell for this later." Kate said as she drove off and I looked at her.

"When I recover from what I just heard, maybe." I said, because honestly, what teenager wants to hear their parents having sex. I mean, at least I didn't walk in on them having sex, because I don't think I'd be able to look at them for a while.

X

When we got to Kate's I sent my parents a text to tell them that I'd be staying at Kate's house the night, which Mom was confused about when she finally texted me back, but didn't tell me I couldn't. Kate and I ended up spending sprawled in her room, watching an old T.V series called Pretty Little Liars and eating junk food. It wasn't my type of show, but I didn't hate it so I could easily watch it as I did the homework I already had. Kate had homework too, the same homework I did, because we were both in the same class – algebra. Kate hate's algebra, along with a lot of other subjects. I was fine with all the classes I got this year and I planned to get A's in all of them, and by A I mean A+ or A, and at worse A-.

"Argh, I can't do this!" Kate complained as she flopped back and I looked at her.

"It's not that hard Kate; I'll give you a hand." I offered and she sat up again, looking at me.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you're good at all our core subjects – Math, English, Social studies, Science, foreign language which you've now taken two off because you luckily got into the Japanese course and will stay in it till you graduate, and art." Kate said and I just kept looking at her, waiting for her to stop ranting, which I knew she hadn't done yet. "All the subjects you got this year, you should easily ace."

"Do you want me to help you with your algebra, or not?" I asked and even though she got a grumpy pout on her lips, I knew she did.

"Yes please." She said softly, so softly that I just heard it over the T.V, and I smiled at her.

"Okay then, listen closely." I said, because I knew Kate well enough to know that it took a lot to get her to focus on any sort of math – Kate was more of an artsy person.

X

Kate dropped me off home early the next morning, though it took me a lot of prodding and a hot coffee to get her out of bed in the first place, and then left because I said I'd ride to school. I liked riding my bike, I liked being fit, so I'd be fine. I made my way to the front door and unlocked it, praying that maybe Mom and Dad had gone into work early today, but as I went in they were both in the kitchen. Well, this wasn't going to be awkward at all.

"Christine, what are you doing home? I thought you would have gone straight to school with Kate." Mom said and I smiled as best as I could as I dropped my bag on the floor.

"I needed to come home and change my clothes." I said simply and mom looked me up and down.

"Why didn't you just pick any up yesterday?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"Didn't feel like making the trip home and Kate was willing the lend me." I explained quickly. "I'm gonna' change and get to school." I said before racing upstairs.

I quickly changed into a knee length dress that was black with white flower, a dark blue denim jacket, black stockings and knee high boots before brushing out my hair and putting a black headband in. I headed back downstairs and grabbed my bag, heading straight for the door, but of course I shouldn't have expected she'd let me get away that easily.

"Christine, you said you didn't come home yesterday, but your gym bag was on the floor near the door. I already washed your uniform." Mom said and I wanted to curse, but instead I decided to be honest like Mom.

"Okay, honestly, I came home, heard you two having sex and decided I didn't want to listen to that, which I would have had to because you were being so loud, so I went to Kate's. She heard you too by the way." I said bluntly and the look on Dad's face when I said that was priceless. Even Mom seemed a little surprised by how blunt I had been and what I had said. "Now, I'm going to head to school."

With that I headed back out the door and headed to the garage, where I grabbed my bike and came back out with it, placing my backpack on my back. I took off riding before Mom or Dad could talk to me about what I had just said to them and road my way to school, which didn't take me too long. I was able to get to school before it started, actually with time to spare. When I got there and got to the bike racks, Michael was waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him as I got off my bike and started locking it up.

"How'd it go with your parent's?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I didn't..." I started, before I realized how he knew that even though I hadn't told him that. "Damn you Kate." I cursed under my breath, before I noticed he was still grinning. "Stop grinning like an idiot already."

He followed me as I walked off. "Oh, come on, it's a little funny."

"You didn't hear how loud those two were." I said and he kept grinning as a laugh slipped from his lips, which made me smack him upside the head. "Laugh about your girlfriend's mental trauma, that's real mature."

He just ignored me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You know you're cute when you're annoyed."

"Is that why you constantly annoyed me in that past?" I asked him in curiosity, because it actually sounded like something he would do.

"It was one of the reasons. The other was that you were my best friend and it was fun, especially changing your password." Michael said and I just sighed. He could be a real pain in my ass, but I couldn't help but love him.


End file.
